Rookie Nine And Yue
by HellRat
Summary: Yue is the last of a nonexistent family his life dedicated to protecting someone dear for the last four years but when they join the same team Yue must learn to live for something else as Pain, Love, lose, and even death step before them, can it ever end?
1. Team Seven Is Made

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and if I did the world would end.

**This chapter has bean rewritten. The second chapter is being worked on now and will be done soon along with some of the other chapters so for now please ignore the difference in grammar, spelling, and other things. Thank you.**

Oh and if I miss spell something tell me please I promise I'll do better on the next chapter I write. And sorry if the Japanese is wrong. Please tell me if it is and give me the proper Japanese translation and I will fix it.

This is my first story so if you don't like the first chapter please give the story another chance, I've worked so hard on it and I've never had writing experience before this.

P.S. The preface, when I say three years in the future it means from the beginning of the story A.K.A. This chapter.

Ages: Naruto 13, Sasuke 13, Sakura 13, Yue 13. Every one else is the age in the anime/manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

**Preface**

The little child with long raven hair and dark blue eyes sat on the pear staring at the water a forehead protector clenched in their hand.

"Yu-Yu-Chan! Yu-Yu-Chan!" Another child yelled as he ran onto the pear. The first looked at him, their eyes closed, and a smile on their face.

"Hi," The first child said simply as the boy sat next to them.

"What's with you?" The boy asked, an eyebrow raised to show his curiosity.

"Momma and poppa left for another S-Rank mission," The child said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"They'll come back, they always do." The boy reassured with a smile.

The child shook her head their hair falling into their closed eyes. "One day their luck will run out and they won't come back, just like how one day they will be carrying my body back from one of those missions."

The boy shook his had and stared at the other child with worry. "You will die old telling your grandchildren to behave or you'll hang them by their toes." The two laughed at such a thought, when their laughter quieted down the boy stared at the other again with a look that held something the child didn't understand. "And perhaps I'll be next to you holding your hand and telling them the same."

The child opened their eyes wide in surprise and stared at the boy. "What?"

"I like you Yu-Yu-Chan, and I hope we can always be together." The child smiled at his words and held out their hand pinky sticking out. The boy smiled and wrapped his pinky around theirs.

"It's a promise." The child said.

**Chapter one**

**Present time**

In a small part of the forest just outside the leaf village was a large house standing alone with a garden and a training ground out back, voices were heard from the training ground, one tired, one amused.

"67. 68. 69." Naruto spoke as he pushed himself up, he was in the pusition for push ups, a pot of boiling water under him and a young twelve year old figure on his back. The figure had black braided hair reaching mid back, pale skin, he wore a blue tank top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it, long black pants, and none triditional boots, over his eyes was a leaf village forehead protector, from what anyone could see of his face this figure seemed almost female.

Naruto struggled to push himself up again taking a deep breath as he felt the heat of the water near him. "Come on Naruto, you can do it, your more then half way done," The figure said with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say... your not doing push ups over boiling water with a nindy pound guy on your back," Naruto struggled to say as he counted 73 in his head.

"Nindy seven," The raven corrected smuggly.

"What ever!" Naruto shouted now counting 75.

The blind boy on Naruto's back leaned his head up at the sun. "Ne, Naruto, my house faces north right?"

Confused by the question Naruto stoped for a moment before continuing. "Yeah."

"Oh shit! We're going to be late!" He jumped off Naruto's back and walked to the house, Naruto, not expected the lose of weight, lost balence and fell over causing the hot water to plash him.

"OW!" He screeched. "Yue!" He looked over at the other male as he walked away.

"Looks like you need to change, I'll meet you there!" With that said the boy named Yue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"HEY!"

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Naruto now wearing a clean shirt walked into the class room filled with genins and scanned for Yue who sat behind Sakura, grinning the blond walked over to the pink haired girl. "I Sakura-Chan," He said cheerfully.

"Go away Naruto." She growled. Feeling slightly hurt, Naruto took his seat next to Yue.

"I thought you said you would talk to Sakura," Naruto stared forward as he spoke.

"I did, She seemed to have been dazed the whole time though, I doubt anything registered," Yue said as his head faced the girl who was surrounded by a pink color that was invisible to everyone else.

"Do you really need to show me up like that? Next time transform into someone else or something." Naruto suggested with a grin. He could only imagine how funny it would be to see the raven turn into Ino.

"It isn't my fault these girls seem attracted to the quiet type. Its actually very annoying when you don't want to talk." Naruto playfully hit the guy in the shoulder.

"Sure Yue, You know you love the attention." They both went silent when Iruka entered the room with a blue light around him.

"Alright, welcome to Genin level. As new nins you will each be assigned to a four man team except for one team because of the odd number of Genin. Each team will have three or four of you in it and one Jounin instructor. I'll begin announcing teams." Yue no longer paid any mind to Iruka's words. He waited for his name to be called so he would know who there instructor was, He already knew what team he would be on. "Team seven; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kai Yue. Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

'_Oh great!' _Yue mentally groaned, He had heard many things about the copy nin, Some of these things were great and what everyone else knew, But the things he heard included being late, laziness, and perverted thoughts, yes this Hatake Kakashi would not be easy to work with.

"Ne Yue we're on the same team! And with Sakura too, The only bad news is that Sasuke is on the team!" Naruto said happily with all his energy, Yue flinched at Naruto's words though, He knew very well WHY he was put on this team as well; after all he asked to be on the team.

"I'm sure Sasuke will not be that bad to work with." Naruto looked at Yue as if he were crazy.

"Is your blind fold on to tight?" Yue chuckled at Naruto, That was one sentence Naruto used often around Yue. "Or are you becoming a Sasuke fan girl… boy… Whatever!" Naruto gasped as if the most horrid thing just happened, Yue rolled his unseen eyes and smirked.

"Where is he!" Naruto yelled as he passed back and forth in the now almost empty room. Everyone had been picked up by there instructor except for team seven.

"Ochitsuite(1) Naruto." Yue said as he leaned against the wall, Sasuke was just sitting on a random chair with a light gray light around him and Sakura was doing the same.

"I will not!" Naruto froze when he turned to the door and it started to open as a baby blue aura entered the room. (A.N. Note only Yue can see these lights and stuff. You'll find out why later.) Yue pushed away from the wall and quickly threw a ball at the door, The man who walked in caught it inches from his nose. Kakashi looked at Yue with interest and his visible eye widened at the blind nin who wore a smirk on his face.

"Not good enough." Kakashi said. Yue stood up strait his right hand on his hip.

"Really? _Sensei,_ look closer." Kakashi looked at the ball just as it let out a strong gust of wind mixed with smoke.

The smoke cleared and Kakashi was a black color his hair sticking back. "Well that wasn't a very good first impresion. Why don't you meet me on the roof and we'll talk." With that Kakashi disappeared.

"Yue, how did you do that?" Sakura asked. Yue walked over to the window.

"Does it matter? That was great! Why didn't I think of it?" Naruto said trying not to laugh. He wasn't really complaining, in fact he was happy he was rubbing off on Yue.

"That's what he gets for being late, Plus he should learn this lessen sooner rather then later." Yue smirked at the other three before jumping out the window.

Yue made it to the roof first, not that big a shock. He found Kakashi sitting down reading an orange book and no longer blackened, He sat down next to the man and cringed at the words in the book.

"You're the life-force nin aren't you?" Kakashi asked with out looking at the other, Yue nodded. Sasuke walked onto the roof and sat down with out a word, Sakura and Naruto were there after another two minutes. Kakashi put the book down and his eye turned into an upside down U shape. "Ok let's start with introduction! Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything you might want to add!" Kakashi pulled out a scroll and pointed at Sakura. "You start!"

"Um… My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" Her eyes went to Sasuke and for a moment to Yue but not for very long. "I dislike a girl named Ino and other things I can't really think of right now. I don't really have any hobbies. And my dream." Her eyes once again went to Sasuke. "Umm don't really know right now." She stopped there and looked at her hands. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Ok pale face, your turn." Sasuke's eye twitched but he ignored it.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have many likes and dislikes but I'm sure none of you are interested. My hobby is training. My dream is to avenge my clan and restore it to its once glory." Sasuke finshed as quickly as he could and went back to being silent. _'I feel sorry for who ever he marries.'_ Yue thought as he found an image of a pregnant woman with nine kids running around in his head.

"Whiskers go." Kakashi said.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and the color orange! I dislike Sasuke-Teme(2) and ramen that takes three agonizing minutes to make! My hobbies are training with my friend Yue, and taking walks! My dream is to one day be Hokage!" Naruto yelled the whole thing and everyone, except Yue who was used to the yelling, were holding their ears.

"Ok… Your turn." Kakashi pointed at Yue.

"My name is Kai Yue. My likes include white roses, the color black, and the arts. I dislike those who put themselves above others and hate people before they really know them. My hobbies are training, the arts, and gardening. My dream is to see everyone I care for live they're lives to the fullest. The only other thing you need to know about me is that there is a person I protect whose life in my eyes is more important then my own." Yue's voice throughout all his words stayed emotionless.

'_So I have a fan girl, a hyper air head, an avenger, and a protector. This will be interesting.' _Kakashi thought as he read the scroll. Then his eyes widened when he realized something interesting. The scroll filled with information about his new team and at this time he was reading about Yue.

"Yue, it says here that your gender is unknown. Why is that?" Kakashi eyed the second youngest of the four in front of him. Yue sighed.

"Because I've kept my gender a secret. Naruto here doesn't even know if I'm a boy or a girl." Yue said with a more bored voice then before.

"You're telling me no one knows." Yue nodded. Kakashi found this to be an interesting twist, Now that he thought about it though, Yue looked very familiar, Even his name was, He looked at the scrolls again to see something even more intriguing. Sakura was the black sheep. She had both her parents and a not well known family but still known. On the other hand Sasuke, Naruto, and Yue all had no parents. Sasuke and Naruto had very well known names while Yue didn't even exist until four years ago. He got the feeling his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

"Well then. Meet me tomorrow at six AM at training ground seven. Don't eat or you'll end up getting sick." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Four of the members of team seven were gathered at the training ground at seven AM but Kakashi was no were to be found. Yue sighed part of him had been hoping the rumors were not true, But apparently they were.

Yue stood as a puff of smoke appeared, When the smoke cleared Kakashi was standing in its place.

"Yo." He said.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

"Well a black cat crossed my path and to avoid any bad luck I had to take a much longer route." Kakashi said calmly.

"USO(3)" The two yelled again.

"Anyways, about your test today." Kakashi pulled out of his pack three lunches, three bells, and a timer. "You have to get these bells from me by when the timer goes off at noon, Whoever does not get a bell doesn't eat and is going back to the academy." He quickly explained. The Genin all had horrified faces, though it was hard to tell with Yue.

"But Sensei there is only three bells." Sakura pointed out.

"That is because our team has an extra member, this way at least one of you goes back." Once again everyone was struck with horror. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto relief finding its way to they're faces, Yue moved in front of Naruto and glared at them through the forehead protector, Though they couldn't see the glare a shiver still went down they're spines. Yue nodded to Kakashi.

"Shall we start?"

"How can you be so calm?" Naruto asked louder then he meant to.

"Can we afford to panic? Keeping a cool head is always the smart thing to do." Yue looked off to the side. _'The safe thing to do in our case.' _Yue added silently.

Kakashi set the timer and nodded. "Start now!" He then disappeared. Yue did the same and the others ran into the forest. Yue found himself in a very tall tree watching over one of his new team mates. _'I probably won't be needed but might as well, After all I can't leave you unprotected now can I?' _Yue thought smirking. Yue sat in trees and sometimes jumped from tree to tree, He waited for someone to need him, And then Naruto got himself in a trap. Yue sighed and jumped down from the trees with little effort.

"Yue? Where have you been?" The blonde asked as he dangled upside down, Yue pulled out a kunai and cut the rope. Sensing that Sakura and Sasuke were in danger Yue pointed Naruto in Sasuke's direction.

"Go that way and help Sasuke, he is fighting Kakashi as we speak." Naruto whined and Yue hit him lightly on his head. "Do you want me to tie you back up?"

"No! I'm going," Naruto said before running the way Yue pointed. The raven then started running another way, When he made it to his destination Sakura was on the floor out cold. Yue sighed but got into a defensive stance when he sensed Kakashi.

'_Now I remember.' _Kakashi thought.

Yue turned around facing a clone, but it was not Kakashi standing before him, growling Yue threw a kunai between the clone's eyes. "I won't fall for tricks like that!" Yue quickly picked Sakura up onto his back and ran in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke, Once he was in the same clearing as the other three he set Sakura down gently and turned to Naruto as he tried to help Sasuke. Yue found there was only one Kakashi, no clones. The one Yue fought was probably just to see how easy it was to distract him. Yue saw an opening and smirked, He ran at Kakashi head on and threw a punch at the man, knowing very well a head on attack wouldn't work.

'_What is he doing?'_ Kakashi thought as he just dodged all of the nin's attacks. He kicked at another Yue that tried to grab the bells. His eyes widened a bit when he realized there were about thirty Yue's and Naruto's surrounding him. _'He was distracting me.'_

"What's wrong, Sensei?" All of the Yue's said with a mocking tone. Kakashi looked behind him and then jumped to avoid one of Sasuke's fire balls, Sadly this fire ball caused most of Naruto's clones to disappear, All of Yue's clones that were hit did not disappear but were badly burned. "Sasuke Nande sonna-koto shita-no(4)?" All the Yue's yelled.

"Because you're to slow!" Sasuke responded and had a strange case of Déjà-vu.

'_We'll see about that.' _Yue smirked and in the blink of an eye Yue's clones surrounded Kakashi.

"Oh dear." Kakashi said as the clones did there hand seals.

"Life-force style! Kori Kasai no Jutsu(1)!" They yelled in union. A spinning blue fire that made everything it touched freeze shot from all they're hands aiming for Kakashi. The man jumped straight up and dodged the strange flame. The clones all disappeared when they were hit by the jutsu.

"Hmm, Where's the real one?" Kakashi landed safely and dodged three kunai thrown at him. Sakura was the one to throw them, Kakashi sighed. _'They make this to easy.'_

Yue sat in a tree top watching his clones surround Kakashi. He was not happy when Sasuke's attack interfered with the plan he had made with Naruto. Yue's clones disappeared with they're own jutsu, Now that Yue thought about it that jutsu may not have been the one to use, if touched you are likely to freeze to death unless you're very lucky.

Yue jumped when a presence showed its self behind him throwing him off the tree. Kakashi smiled as he followed the nin from the top of the tree, Yue not wanting to resort to using wings did his hand seals and wind quickly made a tornado like movement cushioning Yue's fall. "Aren't you skilled?" Kakashi asked sarcastically, landing a few feet from Yue reading his orange book.

"I was taught by the best, But you probably know that." Yue stood up straight and crossed his arms. "By the way, how skilled are you at swimming in a pool of bodies?" He asked with a smirk. Kakashi turned around only to see a wave of Naruto's come at him, But when Yue hit him in the leg with a kunai he turned into a tree trunk. "Shimatta(5)!" Yue froze when he realized the Naruto wave was not stopping, He then disappeared, Yue scanned his new location and found that he was next to Sasuke hiding in a tree. He silently got in the tree to hide behind Sasuke. "The fight isn't in the trees you know." Sasuke jumped and turned to face the blind nin.

"Baka! What if I attacked you?" He glared at Yue, a little annoyed that it had no affect.

"You would have missed. And I would have kicked you out of this tree for it," Yue said grinning as he chuckled. He sat by the trunk of the tree and let one foot dangle off the branch.

"Hottoite-kure-yo(6)" Sasuke said as he turned away watching for Kakashi.

"No. And Kakashi isn't in our area so calm down." The younger crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why would I be calm? I have to get one of those bells." Sasuke said. Yue shook his head at Sasuke. "Why aren't you off trying to get the bells?"

"Because I hate pointless things and unlike you I know we've already failed this test." Sasuke glared at Yue after that response.

"The test isn't over." He growled, Yue nodded.

"Doesn't mean we passed."

"Achi ike-yo(7)!" Sasuke threw a punch at Yue but missed.

"As you wish." Yue calmly walked away now at the foot of the tree. Sasuke sat there trying to figure out when he got down there. Yue walked back to the training ground and sat next to the timer and sighed, Time was almost up, And even if he went for the bells he got the feeling it would be a hollow victory sense Naruto probably doesn't have one nor Sakura and Sasuke. He sat there for god knows how long before the timer went off and Kakashi appeared next to him.

"Yue? What are you doing here?" Kakashi stared at the nin with a curios eye. Even if he most likly already new Yue was there.

"I was waiting for the timer to go off." The nin stood and sat down next to one of the three posts. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked out of the forest all looking like they might kill themselves.

"Well you did better then I expected, but you didn't get the bells so tell you what. After lunch I'll give you one more chance. But the one who did the worst today does not eat and to make sure of that…" Kakashi grabbed Sakura and tied her to the post. "Sakura will stay tied here. Do not feed her or untie her. I will return in a half an hour." He then disappeared.

Yue shook his head and opened his lunch. Instead of taking a bite like everyone thought he would he walked over to Sakura and held the food close to her mouth. "Eat." He said.

"But Kakashi just said not to feed me, If we get caught…" Yue cut the girl's words off.

"Just eat!" Sakura silenced and looked at Sasuke.

"Eat, He's right, we don't need you weak when we take the test." Sasuke responded to her unspoken question. Sakura nodded and took the food into her mouth spitting it out when Kakashi appeared out of no where.

"YOU!" Everyone froze in surprise except Yue who pulled another lunch box out of his back pack. "Pass." Kakashi's eye went into an upside down U shape.

"Nani(8)!" The three yelled. Yue ignored them and pulled out a kunai cutting the ropes holding Sakura.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated but he got stares that said 'why did we pass?' "Let me explain. None of you worked together, If you had worked together you probably would have been able to get at least one bell. So I tied Sakura to the post to see if you would go against my orders and help your comrade or follow them thus leading to you losing the test."

"But why?" Sakura asked as she rubbed where the rope was.

"There is a new saying in the ninja world. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Yue nodded at the saying very happy with it. "That is what this test was based off. Now does it make sense?"

"Hai(9)." Sakura and Naruto smiled. Yue patted Naruto's head and turned to Kakashi.

"You need to learn to mask yourself better." Yue said to his sensei.

"I thought I did a good job." Kakashi crossed his arms trying to think of ways to avoid Yue's detection. "So you fed Sakura even though you knew I was watching."

"Do I seem like the type to follow the rules?" Yue raised an eyebrow at the man. "By the way that trick you used was dirty."

"You didn't fall for it." Kakashi pointed out seeming a little to happy.

"Why would I? He isn't returning anytime soon." Naruto looked back and forth between the two.

"Who?" He asked. Sasuke and Sakura were a little curios about the answer they would get as well.

"Yue's last sensei I believe. I don't know much about it for I only heard rumors about the two."

"Onii-Chan is what I called him. The rumors were true." Yue set his food down and stood.

"Yue's blindfold is what gave him away. All we knew about the young blind ninja was that he wore a forehead protector over there eyes and that they started training at 5 and became the blind nin at 7. The gender and everything else was not mentioned." Kakashi explained to the curios ninjas.

"So how old was this guy?" Sakura asked eyeing Yue as if he would attack any moment.

"By now he would be 19." Yue's answer seemed a little pained.

"What was his name?" Naruto was the one to speak. Yue glared at him through the forehead protector and Naruto froze.

"That is none of your concern. Ask again, and deals off," With those words Yue disappeared. The three looked at Kakashi.

"Let's just say he was a very strong ninja. The only person he helped train was Yue. They also say he was the one responcible for the death of two familys, it wouldn't surprise me if Yue's family was one of them."

Yue walked into his very big and very empty house, He went his room which he reached after a few minutes. He opened a box on his dresser running a hand over the forehead protector in it. "Onii-Chan." He whispered. He closed the box and fell onto the bed, letting himself drift into sleep.

His dreams were filled with his Onii-Chan and his return to the village. But the dream told him that in the process of Onii-Chan coming back he would lose something else equally as important.

HellRat: You know I might want to let you guys know that Yue might not be male. I'm just saying he is cause its easier that way and the characters call him male because it's a little less insulting to call a female a male then it is to call a male a female… well at least in my eyes. Yue's gender is unknown so don't assume anything.

Naruto: REVIEW!

HellRat: Chapter two will be edited soon.

Ochitsuite: calm down

Teme: Bastard

Uso: Liar

Nande sonna-koto shita-no: Why did you do such a thing

Shimatta: Damn

Hottoite-kure-yo: Leave me alone

Achi ike-yo: Get out of here/Get lost/Go away

Nani: What

Hai: Yes

**Information about life-force/Life-force chart.**

Each Life-force has two colors. One is when your life-force is a normal strength and the other is when your life-force is stronger then normal.

All life-force causes you to feel something that has to do with it.

**Normal: ****Dark green****. Stronger: ****Dark red****. They Are: Angry. They're life-force is: Hate.**

**Normal: ****Baby blue****. Stronger: ****Orange****. They Are: Thoughtful. They're life-force is: Courage.**

**Normal: ****Light pink****. Stronger: ****Yellow****: They Are: Happy. They're life-force is: Happy.**

**Normal: ****Dark purple****. Stronger: ****Green****. They Are: Jealous. They're life-force is: Jealousy.**

**Normal: ****Blue****. Stronger: ****Purple****. They Are: Wise. They're life-force is: Kindness.**

**Normal: ****Red****. Stronger: ****Sapphire****. They Are: Loyal and Protective. They're life-force is: Love.**

**Normal: ****Pink****. Stronger: _. They Are: Air headed. They're life-force is: laughter/cheerful**

**Normal:_. Stronger: ****Gray****. They Are: Depressed. They're life-force is: Sadness.**

**Normal: ****Hot pink****. Stronger: ****Brown****. They Are: Opinionated. They're life-force is: Greed.**

**Normal: ****Dark gray****. Stronger: ****Black****. They are: Cold. They're life-force is: Fear.**

**Normal: ****Midnight blue****. Stronger: ****Bright Red****. They are: Horny. They're life-force is: Lust.**

**Normal: ****Light Gray****. Stronger: ****Dark Brown****. They are: Lost and vengeful. They're life-force is: Hurt.**

**Normal: ****White****. Stronger: White. They are: Moody or emotionless. They're life-force is: All emotions.**


	2. to the land of wave part one

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Yue: medog are you sure you're ok to right?

Medog: yup I'm great. I'll work harder on my story for the people who love me.

Naruto: thanks medog. Medog doesn't own Naruto.

Yue: but she owns me. GREAT. (Grumbles)

Medog: on with chapie two. And I never told you my gender so don't call me a girl.

Sakura: You got all emotional in chapter 1.

Medog: SHUT UP. On with the chapter.

* * *

(A month after the survivor test.)

Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office giving a poor cat to a lady that almost killed it with hugs. 'No wonder it ran away.' Team seven thought. The lady left and the Hokage pulled out a scroll.

"Ok, team seven your next mission is a D-rank"

"NO. I'M NOT GOING ON THESE STUPID MISSIONS ANY MORE!" Naruto shouted, cutting the Hokage off.

"I agree. I've done grocery shopping harder then this." Yue said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, Yue, shut up. I'm sorry, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated. The Hokage looked at the genin.

The Hokage sighed. "Okay." Sarutobi said.

"Nani?" all of teem seven yelled.

"I have a C-rank mission for you." Team seven had a look of confusion on their faces. "It's a protection mission. Bring him in." he said to the ANBU that was in the room.

The ANBU left and came back with an old drunken man with a sake bottle in his hand.

"What, these brats are going to protect me. They don't look like they could protect a shiny rock from a two year old. And one of them can't even see." He said. The four ninja glared at him until.

**SLAM**

"All those of team seven who vote we turn our protection mission into a kill on sight mission raise, your hand." Announced Yue as all of team seven except Kakashi raised their hand. Yue's leg was in a high side kick, his foot against the man's throat holding him against the wall.

"Team seven, Yue, this is Tazuna and you're supposed to protect him, not kill him." The Hokage said.

"Okay Hokage-sama. But Tazuna if you go over the end and insult me or my team mates, I'll forget the mission and kill you." Tazuna looked at Kakashi.

"Yes, he can and he will." Kakashi answered the unspoken question.

"Okay, I'll shut up." He said, fearing for his life.

"Good." Yue let go of Tazuna and turned to his team. "Do we accept the mission?" Kakashi nodded. Yue turned to the Hokage. "We accept the mission." The Hokage sighed happy the drunken man was still alive.

"You're going to the Land of Waves. Tazuna is a bridge builder." the group of five nodded in understanding.

"Okay, pack what you need and meet me and Tazuna at the gate." Every one bowed and left.

* * *

(Village gate)

"Yes! I, Uzamaki Naruto, am leaving the village!" Naruto announced.

"Is this your first time outside the village, Naruto?" Yue asked as team seven left said village.

"Yeah, I've never left the village because I wasn't aloud to." Naruto looked at Yue. "Yue, you should smile more often." Yue turned his head to "look" at him.

"What about you Yue, Have you ever left the village?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't come from this village, Sakura. I'm from the Hidden Lights village." Yue turned to Sakura's confused face.

"I've never heard of the hidden light village, What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked at the silver haired man. Kakashi turned his head in her direction.

"It's a village that's truly hidden no one other then thoughs who descend from it know where it is. The hidden light village is a village of very strong ninja that can use special chakra called life-force. Depending on what kind of life-force the ninja has it can light up a room." Kakashi explained.

"What kind of life-force?" Naruto asked.

"Yue, would you explain? I don't know that much about life-force." Kakashi asked his student.

"Yeah, sure. Life-force comes from emotions and with each emotion there are different colors. For example, my life-force is red so my life-force is love the most powerful. Love is a light life-force so it lights up a room but hate is a dark life-force so it doesn't." Yue explained.

"When did your family come to Konoha?" Sasuke asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"When I was five but I don't remember why." Yue answered. "No more questions."

"Just one thing, what makes life-force so powerful?" asked Sakura.

"Well there's a lot more life-force than chakra, you don't run out of life-force in less you die. For example do you know how I can see?" Sakura shook her head. "Well you see I put a little life-force in my skin so a can feel were people are and who they are with in a one mile radius." Yue explained.

For about five minutes, it was quiet, until Kakashi saw a puddle.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a bad feeling. It hasn't rained in a while." Yue said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Be on your guard." He ordered and Yue did one sharp nod. Suddenly two men appeared from the puddle. The second man ran at Kakashi and tore him apart.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Shouted the four genin.

The man was thrown against a tree by the now pissed off Yue. Then, Yue punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. Afterward, Yue realized the other man was going after Naruto. Yue ran and pushed Naruto out of the way, putting himself in the way. Yue was then sliced to peaces.

"YUE!" the three yelled. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. His best friend and his sensei were just killed right in front of him.

Sasuke ran at the man from behind and kicked him into a nearby tree and throw a kunai into his shoulder.

"You killed Yue!" Sasuke yelled. (AN: I know Sasuke shouldn't care about Yue more then Kakashi but Yue is the only person in Sasuke's eyes that understood his pain plus its my story.)

"Sasuke, I'm fine and so is Kakashi." Came a voice from the forest.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke turned to face Yue and Kakashi.

"YUE!" Naruto said as he ran to Yue and hugged him. Yue returned the hug with a smile.

"It's ok Naruto, its ok." Yue comforted the blond.

Sakura ran to Yue and Kakashi to say. "Kakashi-sensei, Yue, you're ok."

"Let's go make camp, it's getting late." Kakashi said before walking away.

888888

After setting up camp Kakashi announced who would sleep were. "Ok there are three tents so. Naruto, Sakura, you'll sleep in tent number one."

"NANI! I wanted to sleep in Sasuke-kun's tent." Kakashi ignored Sakura and continued.

"Yue, Sasuke, in tent number two and Tazuna and I will be in tent number three."

"Hai." The three genin said.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto went to bed leaving Yue on first watch and Sasuke refused to go to bed.

Sasuke looked at Yue. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Yue's head moved to face Sasuke. "What did I do?"

"We thought you were dead. Why did you do that?" he answered with his original question.

"I just did. I needed to save Naruto and find Kakashi. It was perfect." Yue explained.

"You scared us." He said. "I say that was a stupid move!"

"SASUKE! Shut up and go to bed." Yue ordered. Sasuke obeyed and left for the tent.

* * *

Medog: sorry I meant to make this chapter longer but I'm tired so I'll update in a day or tow promise.

Yue: thank you medog.

Naruto: medog Sasuke is being mean to Yue again.

Medog: so.

Naruto: he doesn't know.

Medog: oh yeah.

Sakura: when are you going to tell Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: tell me what?

Medog: oh crapeudy fuck fuck shi…

Yue: REVIEW!!!


	3. to the land of wave part two

.Medog: I'm more popular then I thought I'd be.

Sasuke: you got one review on this chapter and tow fav anthers and story alerts on you're only other story. I don't see how that makes you popular.

Yue: shut up Sasuke you made medog mad.

Sakura: yeah Sasuke shut up.

Naruto: (nods)

Medog: now, now, don't be mad at sasu-kun that's my job.

Serena: on with the chapter!

Chapter three.

* * *

Yue sat next to the fire, with his back against a tree. He started dosing off till he felt some one walk toward him.

"Who's there?" Then, he realized it was Naruto. "Oh, Naruto it's you."

"It's my turn to take watch; you go to bed, ok." He said to his best friend.

"Ok, thanks Naruto." Yue said before leaving for the tent. Yue laid down next to Sasuke with out rapping in his sleeping bag. He then did some hand signs, for a life-force jutsu to send Sasuke a dream. Then fell asleep.

88888888888888888

Sasuke's dream.

Sasuke looked around to see a road. He followed the road. At the end of it was a little kid humming a tune. Sasuke couldn't see the kid's face but felt he knew him.

A boy walked over to the child and said. "Good afternoon, Yu-chan."

The kid jumped on him. "Onii-chan!" It was then Sasuke realized that the kid was Yue. He tried walking closer but it was like his feet were glued to the ground.

"Y-Yue." He said but Yue didn't hear.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan what are you going to teach me today?" Yue asked the boy.

'Who? Tell me who killed your family Yue.' Sasuke thought.

The boy chuckled. "Now, now, Yue, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No." Yue whined his answer.

'This kid is Yue. He is more like Naruto then Yue.' Sasuke thought.

"Onii-chan can I come over, I want to see _____ again, after all I have to know all about the person I'm going to protect for the rest of my life."

'What?'

"Sure. I'm sure _____ would be happy to see you."

"Yay!"

888888888888

Sasuke woke up to Yue shaking him. "Good you're awake. We're packing up, so come on." He said before heading for the exit.

"Yue?" Sasuke said causing Yue to stop walking.

"Yeah?" He asked turning back around to face him.

"The person you promised to protect. Why are you protecting them?" Yue stood there for about two minutes before.

"Because one of my family laws is to choose one person you want to protect. Someone that needs guidance." He explained to his team mate.

"What if that that person doesn't need protection?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't mater if the person needs protection, you protect some one because you either care about the person or because you just want to." Yue said.

Yue left the tent to go talk to Naruto leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

'You protect some one because you want to. But who is Yue protecting?'

"Sasuke, hurry up, or we'll leave you and the tent behind!" Naruto yelled.

About five minutes latter team seven was ready to go.

* * *

"There's the boat that will take us to the land of wave." Tazuna said.

"Wait! Before we go do you want to tell us some thing about the mission Tazuna?" Yue asked. Tazuna stopped walking and turned to face Yue. "Like, why the two ninja that attacked us were after you." The man froze and sighed.

"Ok, the reason they were after me was because of a man named Gatou. You see, in the land of wave, whoever controls the water controls the people. And the bridge I'm building will set us free but Gatou doesn't want that, so he's trying to get rid of me." Tazuna explained.

"But you've put genin in danger, this mission is at least a B-rank." Kakashi said.

"I know but my village is poor and I couldn't afford to tell them that." Tazuna explained more.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, do we stay or go back?" Yue whispered the question to his sensei.

"Well we have no choice but to stay." Kakashi said as him and Yue got on the boat.

"NANI?!?!" the three ninja and Tazuna yelled.

"Get on the boat." Yue ordered. Every one got on the boat and the boat set sale.

When they reached the other side the man driving the boat went back and the team began toward the land of wave until. Yue pulled Naruto down as he yelled. "Get down!" Right then, a big sword flew over there heads into a near by tree and a man with the bottom half of his face raped in bandages jumped out of the tree onto the sword.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said.

Yue ran at a speed so fast, you couldn't see him, to Tazuna and put up a life-force protection field around him and Sakura. "Sakura stay here and guard Tazuna." He ordered his team mate. Sakura nodded. Yue, at the same speed, ran back to Kakashi. "That field should hold up but I left Sakura with him." Kakashi nodded. Kakashi then lifted his forehead protector to revel the Sharingan in his left eye. Then two swords one white one black with wings on the handles appeared in Yue's hands. Naruto and Sasuke got in a stance to.

"Sasuke, Naruto get back this man is too dangerous," Kakashi ordered his students.

"Then why does Yue get to fight?" Naruto asked as he gazed at Yue.

"Because he's fought some one stronger then this guy." Kakashi told Naruto.

Zabuza smirked. "So I'm fighting the copy Nin and life-force nin. This should be an interesting fight." Kakashi's sighed knowing at that mometn what he said was wrong.

"Yue stay back." Yue turned his head toward Kakashi. "If something happens to me I need you to finish this mission and get you're team home safely." Yue understood and nodded.

(The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza is the same until Kakashi is in the water prison.)

The fight raged on until Kakashi fell to a water prison jutsu. Then it was Yue's turn.

"Yue do something!" Sakura yelled at Yue. (Yue, Sakura Sasuke and Naruto are in the life-force shield with Tazuna.)

"Like what, Sakura. Sensei told me to finish this mission." Sakura slapped Yue.

"Who are you?!?!" Sakura yelled the question. "What about that new saying?" Sakura asked a little quitter. Even though they couldn't see Yue's eyes widened. 'Sakura is right.'

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Yue said with a low voice. Yue then stood up strait and ran with the speed he used against the demon brother before and kicked Zabuza in the gut so hard he was thrown back until he hit a tree and all this happened before anyone noticed.

Yue helped Kakashi up before running again at Zabuza but before he landed a hit he was gone. Yue turned to Kakashi. "He's no longer in the area, sensei." Kakashi nodded. With that they left and reached the land of wave.

* * *

Yue was shown to the room he would be staying in and he stayed there for at least three hours before.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK.**

"Come in." Yue answered the knock. In walked Sasuke.

"You've been up here for a while and diner is almost ready." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not hungry." Yue said turning his head away from Sasuke.

"Kakashi and Naruto said I had to get you down to eat at all cost so…" Yue interrupted.

"Did you know I haven't cried since my family dead?" Sasuke turned to Yue.

"No. What brought this up?"

"Do you won't to know why I didn't save Kakashi in a heart beat?" Yue asked and Sasuke nodded. "The Hokage was deciding witch team I should be on when…..."

**Flashback (Yue's POV)**

"Hokage-sama I'd like to make a request for which team I'm on." The Hokage looked up at me.

"Yes, what is the team you want to be on?"

"The team with _____ on it." I said. I knew the Hokage was looking at me but I didn't know HOW he was looking at me.

"Why the team with _____ on it?" The Hokage asked me.

"Because I want to protect _____ and to do that I need to be on the same team." I explained to him.

**End of flashback (normal POV)**

"After awhile the Hokage agreed and I ended up on you're team." Yue finished his story.

"That doesn't tell me why…"

"When I saved Kakashi, I put that person in danger. Because if the Zabuza I attacked was a fake he could have attacked you guys." Yue cut Sasuke off to explain.

"Oh." He exclaimed.

After five minutes Sasuke got Yue to come down and every one ate.

* * *

The next day Yue got out of bed and went down stairs.

"Good morning." Yue said to the 8 people in the room.

"Good morning, Yue-san." Said Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

"After breakfast we're going to train some more." Kakashi said. Yue nodded.

After breakfast, Yue and the rest of team seven left for training in the forest.

"Ok, we're going to do tree walking. (AN: I'm skipping the explanation, you all know it.) Ok, does every one get it?" Team seven nodded but Yue didn't. Kakashi gave them the kunai they needed. "Start with running and when you get the hang of it come back to the house." Kakashi ordered

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei but I already know this." Yue said before Kakashi could leave.

"Ok then, climb the tree and if you can, you can go wonder off for a while." Yue nodded and walked up the tree and down. 'Wow and he has a lot of chakra too.' "Ok you can go." Yue took off leaving Naruto Sasuke and Sakura to train.

888888888888888888

After a few hours, Naruto Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at the house but Yue still wasn't back. After one more hour, Sasuke and Naruto left to look for him. Naruto went north and Sasuke went south.

After about 30 minutes Sasuke was about to head back until a beautiful voice hit his ears.

"_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me _" He followed the voice.

"_And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go _" he ran faster.

"_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows _" Finally he made it to the voice to see a person sitting on the edge of a pond, feet in the water and long flowing black hair but she was facing away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go_" Sasuke knew the voice from somewhere but he couldn't place it.

"_You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me _." The song stopped and Sasuke opened his eyes when he closed them he will never know. He looked up to see the girl stand up. Suddenly the girl turned her head to Sasuke and what Sasuke saw was…

8888888888888888

Medog: ha chapter three up!

Naruto: yay medog.

Serena: is this a yaoi?

Medog: no I don't right yaoi infect you're the fourth people to ask me that. My friends keep asking me.

Yue: then I better be a girl damn it.

Medog: who said you were Sasuke's love interest hmm?

Sasuke: well we'll find out in the next chapter.

Yue: yes we will.

Medog: REVIEW!!!


	4. To The Land of Wave and A Old Friend

Medog: ok the moment you've all bean waiting for. Who is the singing girl?

Yue: medog does not own Naruto. But she does own me (sigh)

Naruto: I won't to know who the girl is already!

Sakura: now, now Naruto you shouldn't rush thing.

Naruto: you're only saying that case you don't want to loose Sasuke and you my love interest.

Sasuke: I won't to know who the girl is to.

Medog: THEN SHUT UP! On with the chapter.

Chapter four.

* * *

Last time:

The song stopped and Sasuke opened his eyes when he closed them he will never know. He looked up to see the girl stand up. Suddenly the girl turned her head to Sasuke and what Sasuke saw was…

* * *

This time:

"Yue?" Sasuke said in surprise. (Ha it wasn't a girl or was it? you have to remember no one knows if Yues really a boy or a girl)

"What are you doing here?" Yue asked in his original voice.

"Naruto and I were looking for you and when I was about to turn back I heard that song and I followed it here. What was that anyway?" Yue put his shoes on and walked a little closer to Sasuke.

"'Let me go.' I wrought it." Yue said. "You followed the song here?" Sasuke nodded.

Flashback.

"Ren-nii-chan that song it's so pretty." A little Yue said before letting go of his big brothers hand and running to the music his brother right behind him. (This was Yue's real big brother.) Yue reached were the sound was coming from to see…

End of flashback

"Yue, Yue can you hear me." Sasuke said trying to get Yue out of his Trans.

"How stupid." Yue said facing the ground.

"What?"

"Following a song when you don't know who the voice belongs to is stupid. What if it was a trap huh what would you have done?" Yue yelled at Sasuke.

"This coming from you. You know you've bean acting weird since we got here. I want to know why." Sasuke yelled back.

"Because Gatou made me leave my village because he came after me the hare to my family and we couldn't let him do that. The first time he tried to take me he used music." Yue yelled before running in the direction of the house.

'He remembers? But he told us he didn't?' Sasuke thought before heading back.

* * *

Naruto walked in the house as he was closing the door it flew open and Yue ran up the stares and to his room.

"Yue is home!" Kakashi announced. "What do you think is wrong with him?" he asked the blond.

"I don't know but it might have something to do with Sasuke." He told his sensei.

Ten minutes later Sasuke walked in. his face was blank.

"Sasuke do you know what's wrong with Yue?" Kakashi asked when he realized he was back.

'If he didn't tell us before he probably doesn't won't them to know.' He thought before answering the question. "No."

"Really? Then could you go up and tell him foods going to be ready soon?"

"Hn" Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see Naruto and Sakura. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hay you're back." He said

"Sasuke-kun welcome back." Sakura greeted him. Sasuke walked to Naruto.

"Tell Yue when diners ready." Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked up stares and knocked on Yue's door.

"Come in." he heard from the other side of the door. Naruto walked in to see Yue sitting on the end of his bed. "Can I help you?"

"Diner is going to be ready soon." Naruto sat next to Yue and got a closer look at him. "Your hair is still down."

"What?" Yue asked.

"When you got back I noticed you're hair was down. Why is you're hair so long?" Naruto said.

"My family had a tradition that the hare the clan had to have there her long. I was chosen to be the hare when my mother found out she was going to have me." Yue explained.

"Oh so you're the hare?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah I'm the last of my clan and my part of the clan was considered the royal family." Yue told his team mate.

"Oh. Well are you coming down or not. Tazuna's grand son is here."

"Kay but first." Yue got up and went to his bag. He rummaged throw his pack till he pulled out a black long sleeve shirt white pants and a short sleeve orange trench coat with black flames on the bottom. (Look at the fourth Hokage's outfit and imagine those colors)

"Here I had it made for you." Yue said as he handed the outfit to Naruto.

The two walked down stares Yue's hair now in a braid.

"Ah Yue Naruto this is my grand son Inari. Inari this is Naruto and Yue." Tazuna introduced them to the little boy. When diner started they got to know Inari.

8888888

After talking to Inari for awhile.

"Why you little brat." Naruto yelled as Inari ran out of the room.

"Naruto stop yelling." Yue told Naruto. Naruto stopped yelling and went to pouting.

Yue got up and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Too talk to Inari." He said before leaving.

Yue found Inari by a river. "Inari." Inari turned to face the blind boy.

"How did you find me. You can't see?" Yue sat down next to Inari.

"Lets just say I'm a really powerful ninja. Anyway why did you come here?"

"It's quite." Inari said.

"I see. You shouldn't be mad at Naruto. He is just like you after all." Inari turned to Yue again.

"What do you mean he's like me?" Inari asked.

"He lost his parents the day he was born and the only people he has is me Kakashi and his old sensei. Actually he's worse off then you but he still smiles." Yue explained.

"I guess so. But he's braver then I am." Inari said to the boy.

"Not for long I'll teach you a special move that no one else knows." Yue said as he got up and put his hand out for Inari. He Took the hand and Yue helped him up

"Really?" Yue nodded.

888888888888888888

The next day Tazuna was leaving to work on the bridge

"Were is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He's asleep. I thought he could use some rest." Yue told Kakashi.

"Ok. Tsunami would you please tell Naruto to meet us at the bridge when he wakes up." Tsunami nodded.

Team seven and Tazuna left for the bridge.

Yue stopped walking grabbed Sakura ran to Tazuna and put a life-force shield around Sakura and Tazuna. "Stay."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He's here." Right on the mark mist appeared.

"Very absorbent. I see you're still with those brats." Came Zabuza's voice as he and a masked boy came out of the mist. "Were is the blond one?"

"He's watching the people at the house." Yue answered.

"Well I think the little boy was scared. What about you Haku?"

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Said the boy called Haku.

"Ha…ku?" Yue said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was little I had a friend named Haku. Kakashi-sensei I'll take the boy." Kakashi nodded.

"Be carful."

* * *

After the mirrors come up making the dome and Sasuke joins in.

Yue stood next to Sasuke his arm bleeding. "Damn he's better then I thought." Yue exclaimed.

"Can't you tell what he's going to do?" Sasuke asked his team mate.

"No some how he's blocking my senses." Yue told Sasuke.

"Well we have no choice. Run to an exit again and I'll see if I can get him." Yue nodded before running like he ordered. Haku moved from the mirror Sasuke sees this with his Sharingan.

Sasuke did the hand seals. "**Fire style****: fireball**** jutsu."** Sasuke said before fire come from his mouth heading for Haku. The jutsu barley missed Haku. Haku threw the needles at Yue throwing him back. But when Yue hit the ground he didn't get back up.

"Yue are you ok?" when Sasuke didn't get an answer Sasuke panicked. 'Shit he most of lost to much blood.' Haku threw needles at Yue. Again seeing this Sasuke ran to Yue and moved him out of the way. He then moved as fair away from Yue as he could. Haku attacked Sasuke and they kept at that until. 'He's keeping me away from Yue.' Haku thought. Yue was starting to get up when Haku then went after Yue instead of Sasuke. 'What?!?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke ran to stop Haku. 'I can't get him out of the way in time.'

88888888888

Naruto arrived at the bridge to see Sakura and Tazuna in a life-force shield Kakashi fighting Zabuza and Yue and Sasuke in a mirror dome. He headed for Sakura and Tazuna.

(I just thought you guys would like to know when Naruto got there)

88888888888

Yue lifted his head up to see Sasuke bleeding and Haku on the floor. "Great job Sas..." He trailled off when he noticed how much blood was on the ground under Sasuke and how many needles ware in his skin. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. I j-just felt I had to protect you. Maybe... I just wanted to." He said before falling backwards. Yue caught Sasuke. "I have one thing to ask you." Yue nodded. "Avenge my clan for m…" Sasuke then closed his eyes.

Yue cried for the first time in four years his tears falling on Sasuke's face. Yue's hands were shaking and he gently put him down.

Haku got up. "He was a formidable opponent." He said before going back in the mirror.

Yue closed his eyes and pulled off his forehead protector. Yue's hair grow longer. "What's happening?" Haku said.

Yue's hair broke from the brad and turned silver. He opened his eyes to revel red eyes.

(No that is not Yue's eye color. His eye color changed with his hair color. What you didn't think I'd tell you what his eye color is did you at least not yet)

Yue stood up and Haku realized his teeth grew too. Yue seeped into the ground as other Yues appeared all over. The life-force clones ran at the mirrors destroying all but one the one with Haku in it. The real Yue appeared in front of the mirror and punched it were Haku's head was. Haku fell to the ground Yue standing over him. Haku got up and his mask fell off. Yue's eyes widened. "S-Sosuke Haku?" More tears fell from Yue's eyes as he realized the person he was fighting was his best friend from eight years ago.

"So it is you, Kekaro Yue." Haku said.

Yue looked too Sasuke then at Haku. Yue was lost would he avenge his best friend by killing his old best friend? Yue then saw the people by Gatou.

Yue made a decision and punched Haku knocking him out then ran at the people. Yue started releasing his frustration by ripping them to shreds. (By the way Yue still has silver hair and red eyes.) Yue finally made it to the last person, Gatou. Yue ripped Gatou's head off and through him over the edge. Yue still taken by frustration.

"YUE SASUKES OK!!!" Sakura yelled. Yue turned to see Sasuke barley standing.

Sasuke started falling. Yue ran so fast he caught him.

Yue smiled at Sasuke before collapsed. His hair turned back to black and shortened.

* * *

Yue opened his eyes to find himself in his room at Tazuna's house.

"You're awake." Yue turned his head to the voice. He sat up and put his feet on the ground, he then let his life-force out so he could find out whose voice he heard.

"Sasuke you're ok." Yue said to the raven.

"You saw me standing before you collapsed." Sasuke said in confusion.

"I don't remember anything after you took that blow for me." Yue said.

"You killed at least 30 people." Sasuke was even more confused.

"What happened Sasuke?" Yue asked.

"I don't know but when I woke up you had silver hair and red eye." Sasuke gave the simple explanation.

"Oh it happened again." Yue whispered.

"What? you mean that's happened before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Who put my forehead protector back on me?" Yue asked as he realized that when he changed he probably took it off.

"I did. Naruto and Sakura wonted to see you're eyes but that would be disrespectful." Sasuke answered his question.

"Thank you." Yue hasn't bean shown much kindness since his clan dead.

Yue and Sasuke walked down stare to see Naruto wearing the outfit Yue gave him Kakashi reading his perverted book and Sakura humming a tune.

8888888888888888

A weak later the bridge is done.

"Tazuna has asked that we go to see the bridge before we leave." Kakashi said and his students nodded.

They left to see the bridge and when they got there they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Wow." Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh." Sakura gasped.

"Oh my." Kakashi said.

"This is… different." Sasuke said.

"Oh my kami." Yue gaped.

What they saw was five statues. The first one was of Kakashi a kunai in each hand arms crossed. The next one was Naruto his hand in the seal for the shadow clones. Next was Sakura her hand the same level as her chest a kunai in it. The next was Sasuke his hand in a fist at the level of is head. The last one was Yue one his sword in his hand. (Yue used a sword in the fight with Haku before we came in) and then he realized…

"Why is Sasuke's and my statues holding hands?" Yue asked as his eye twitched. Sasuke and the rest of team seven saw this to.

"We thought you to were together." Explained Tazuna.

"We don't even know if Yues a boy or a girl." Kakashi explained.

"Oh." Tazuna gaped.

"Ok the missions over. Can I kill him now?" Yue asked his sensei.

"No." Kakashi answered.

"Are you sure. I would love to kill him." Sasuke said.

"No. Time to go." Kakashi ordered. As team seven nodded.

"Bye onii-chan." Inari said.

"Bye Inari I'll miss you and keep working on that move I taught you." Yue said to the little boy.

"I will." He said.

Team seven left with a goodbye and headed home.

"Well Tazuna what should we name the bridge?" asked a man next to Tazuna.

"How about... The great bridge of five."

8888888888888888

Medog: yes I'm done at long last.

Yue: I'll say it again. I better be a girl.

Medog: You're going to find out in chapter nine or ten ok.

Naruto: yes!

Sasuke: he better be a girl damn it!

Medog: REVIEW!!!


	5. Yue's Home and the Paintings

Medog: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha

Yue: you ok medog?

Sasuke: of Corse she's ok, she did get me beat up.

Naruto: shut up Sasuke!

Yue: both of you SHUT UP!

Naruto / Sasuke: (Moves as far away from Yue as passable)

Yue: are you ok medog?

Medog: yeah.

Sakura: so why did you wait so long to update?

Medog: I needed to get some of my other stores cot up.

Kakashi: wait all of my students have a love entrust so why don't I?

Medog: because no one likes a pervert.

Kakashi: well.

Serena: on with the chapter!!!

* * *

"Oh no." Naruto exclaimed as the village gates came into view along with the inter Sasuke fanclub.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Yue asked his blond friend.

"We were gone for two weeks and Sasuke's fanclub is already standing at the village gates."

"Naruto that's not only Sasuke's fanclub. See there's some guys." Naruto turned to Yue.

"What do you mean?" Yue stopped and so did the others.

"Half of that mob is my fanclub. You can tell because of the guys and as Kakashi-sensei kindly stated in the last chapter no one knows my gender." The three genin and the jounin looked confused.

"What do you mean the last chapter?" Sakura asked as Yue turned his head; an anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Ne-Never mind. I have to go ahead I don't need to get mold." Yue then disappeared.

"Wow Yue is fast." Sakura said as Kakashi nodded.

To some up what happened they got to the gates Sasuke was chaste around the village, Sakura went home, Kakashi went to report to the Hokage and Naruto went to see Yue.

Naruto arrived at a lovely lake that Yue was always at. Naruto spotted the blind boy and ran to him. Even though Naruto could not see Yue's face he could tell that when Yue was here he was sad. Naruto stood next to Yue staring at the lake of memories. Naruto remembered the first time he saw Yue and met him, with those thoughts Naruto smiled. But Yue's memories were a little more painful. "Why do you always come here Yue?" Naruto asked breaking the silences.

"I don't know. This place only brings bad memories for me."

"Like what?" Naruto looked at Yue. Yue sat down still facing the lake.

"This is the place my brother Ren died." Naruto now had a sad face.

"I guess watching you're family die and living most you're life with them is more painful." Yue turned to Naruto.

"It is more painful but in a way growing up with no one is even more painful." Naruto looked at Yue asking for him to explain. "When you lose you're family and loved ones you have to learn to live alone and when you watch them die its even worse they also try to get as many people close to them as passable. Unless some one close to you is the one who killed you're family then you try to keep you're distance. But when you grow up alone you need to understand no ones going to save you. Those people also don't know what to do when people try to befriend you so you either push them away or you don't get close to them. You are an exception you want people close which is why I'm here. When you always had nothing you feel like your only half who you should be and you never really experience someone's love. Which is more painful is hard to know." Yue explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Hay Kakashi said to meet him at training ground seven so I'll see you then." Naruto said as he got up and left waving good bye while he was at it. Yue sat there hoping that he wouldn't get hurt Yue knew what was coming and he couldn't stop it alone.

"Onii-chan I'll see you soon." Yue whispered.

* * *

(With Kakashi)

"Hokage-sama I want to put my team in the chunin exams." Kakashi said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked to Kakashi with a look that said 'Are you crazy.'

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Kakashi walked to the two chairs in front of the Hakoge's desk sat down and opened a scroll he had.

"Sakura has stopped with her obsession with the Uchiha and is treating her other team mates with care. Sasuke has started caring about his team mates. Not thinking they'd get in his way and he saved his team mate Yue thus he seems to care about his team mates. Naruto has become more skilled, smarter, stopped his hate for the Uchiha and is the most improved. Yue well before Yue left the academy he was ready for the chunin exams he's the fastest, probably the strongest and wisest and has improved to the point that he'll probably make a very good chunin. Though we still know nothing of his family, his past, the village he's from, what he can do, his gender is still unknown and there's a man that's not part of his family he calls onii-chan." The Hokage nodded then an idea popped in his head.

"All right Kakashi you're team may inter, through this whole thing we might find something out about Yue." Kakashi nodded in agreement to the idea then left the scroll on Sarutobi's desk and left. The Hokage sat there looking at the scroll for some time before. "I see."

* * *

The next day team seven met at a vary crowded training ground seven. Kakashi looked at his students. "Well we can't train here so were can we go?" Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"I live in an apartment." He then looked at Sakura.

"No, my mom would freak." He looked to Sasuke who simply shook his head. Then he looked to Yue.

"Yeah ok my place has enough land that the whole village can train there." Kakashi smiled and they headed for Yue's.

Naruto looked at Yue. "You know I've known you for a year and I've never bean to you're home." Yue shrugged.

"My house isn't that special.

888888

(Eight minutes latter)

Team seven was now in the forest behind and on tap of the Hokage monument staring at a mansion with 50 Acres of land.

"This is were you live?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah did you think I lived in a box?" Yue raised an unseen eyebrow.

"And you never brought me here?" Naruto glared at Yue.

"It was unimportant." Yue started walking toured his home and his team mates fallowed.

"Yue would it be ok if we trained here all the time?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Sure."

88888888

A little bit latter Kakashi told them about the chunin exams. Then even latter team seven left except for Naruto who asked Yue if he could stay the night.

"Naruto what would you like to eat?" Naruto walked in the kitchen.

"Don't care." Yue smirked.

Yue started slicing vegetables boiling water and making what looked like soup.

"You can cook with that thing on?" Yue stopped.

"I've lived alone for four years and have bean blindfolded for six years I had to learn." Yue started cooking again.

Naruto walked to the living room to see some paintings, three to be exact but when he was going to ask about them Yue yelled. "Ok foods ready!" Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw home made ramen on the table.

"RAMEN!!!" Naruto sat down and started on his first bowl.

"I made lots so eat to you're hearts content." Naruto nodded.

About a half an hour latter Naruto was done. "Wow Yue that was even better then Ichiraku's Ramen Stand." Naruto said as he rubbed his belly.

Yue shrugged. "Ramen is one of my favorite foods to Naruto." Naruto looked at Yue a look that said 'You are my brother/sister' on his face.

"Ok then next time I'm taking you to **ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN STAND!**" Yue chuckled. Then there was a knock on the door. Yue turned to the door.

"Who is it Yue?" Yue turned back to Naruto.

"Would you like me to check I like who the person is to be a surprise." Yue Said and Naruto nodded. Yue turned to the door to since who it was. "Well this really is a surprise." Yue got up walked out of the kitchen and to the door. (He was looking in the direction of the door) Yue opened the door and there stood…

8888888888888888888

(Else were)

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Asked one shadowed man.

"Yes and while we're at it we can grab Yue. But we need to wait for the right time." the other shadowed man replied.

The first man looked at the village. "Why is Yue so protective of those two?"

"He swore to protect one of them the day I met Yue he said it was a family tradition. I don't know about the other." The two men looked to the Hokage monument.

"We could take Yue now he lives right there." The first man said but the other man shook his head.

"That's not a good idea Yue is not weak he would kill us." The man started walking away. "We need to wait till he's venerable. And when he's gone the others will be easy." The two men then disappeared.

* * *

(Back with Yue and Naruto)

Yue got up walked out of the kitchen and to the door. Yue opened the door and there stood a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair that went a little past his shoulders, he had dark Brown eyes and his face looked that of a girl. The boy wore a male's kimono that was pink, he had a black choker around his neck and his forehead protector had the mist emblem on it. The girl had long black hair and dark purple eyes, she wore miko robes and a red headband with a gold joule in the middle the ties of the headband as long as her hair, and she had a sword strapped to her side.

"Haku, it's nice to see you again." Yue said as he gave Haku a hug. Yue then looked to the girl. "Who is this?" Haku looked at the girl with a smile.

"This is Serena she's bean separated from her friends and I was hoping you could help me find them." Yue smiled at the two before he let them in and walked to the kitchen.

"Yue." Naruto looked at the other two. "Oh hi Haku and who's this?" The three sat down and talked until around ten.

"Haku, Serena, will you be staying the night I have plenty of rooms." Yue offered his friends.

"We'd love to." Serena replied. Yue led every one to there rooms until it was him and Haku.

"Yue you seem out of it a little." Yue turned to Haku with a smile.

"What do you mean?" They reached Haku's room and the two stood there for a moment.

"You know what I mean." Haku then entered his room leaving Yue alone once more.

Yue walked for another two minutes till he reached his room. He walked in and sat down behind his desk, he removed his forehead protector and stared at the pictures in the room all of them he had his Onii-chan's old forehead protector over his eyes. And then his eyes fell on the only picture on his desk, it was one with him sitting at the lake he was at yesterday and there was a man next to him. Yue put the picture face down on the desk so no one can see the picture. He looked at the pictures one more time before putting his forehead protector back on and going to his bed and lying down. He then said three words before falling into a deep slumber.

"Good night Onii-chan."

* * *

(The next morning)

Naruto walked out of his room to be greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. He headed for the kitchen and saw Haku and Serena at the table and Yue cooking bacon eggs and pancakes. Naruto sat down and said. "Morning. The food smells good." Yue turned to Naruto with a strait face.

"Hope it tastes as good as it smells I haven't cooked breakfast for a long time." Yue turned back to the stove and Naruto looked puzzled.

"So what do you eat for breakfast?" Serena looked at Naruto with a face that said 'sweat mom' all over it.

"I ate roman." Naruto grind and sat back in his chair, he then looked at Serena again and she had that same face.

"You know you look just like you're father Naruto." Every one looked at Serena confusion clearly on there faces.

"You knew my dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I was five the year he died. He taught me a lot." Yue set the plates of food in front of every one and sat down.

"The others will be here soon so eat." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but shut it after Yue said his next word. "EAT!!!!!!"

The four ate quietly until.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Yue stood up and headed for the door. He opened the door and what a surprise (Sarcasm sarcasm) it was the others. Yue let them in and led them to the kitchen as he asked if they wanted to eat.

"Food would be nice Yue." Kakashi looked in the living room to see three paintings and a blank painting.

The first one was a girl about age 16 with black hair that went down to mid back, blue eyes, and she wore a black tube top with a gold bracelet. The next was a boy about 15 with short Brown hair, purple eyes, he wore a black batten up shirt, and his hand was reaching out. Next was a girl about 13 with mid back vary dark Brown hair, Brown eyes, she wore a white fighting kimono, her head was slightly to the left. "Yue those people, who are they?" Naruto and the others looked in the living room.

"The first one is my mom." Every one except Haku and Serena looked confused. Yue sighed and walked into the living room. "My mom was 16 in that painting. You see my family tradition was that when you become a genin you're painting is placed on the wall and if you become a ANBU then a new painting is put on the wall." Yue explained. Kakashi walked over to the paintings.

"And the other ones?"

"The next one is my big brother Ren and the last one is my big sister Kasumi." Yue started walking to the kitchen but was stopped by another question.

"What is the last one? I mean what is the purpose?" Yue turned back to Kakashi.

"That was supposed to be me. But there was no point in having my picture up there." Yue walked to the kitchen and sat down and started eating again.

"We should have a painter come and paint you." Yue turned to Sakura.

"What?"

"I think you should be up there with you're family." She smiled a smile that made Yue feel… safe.

"Just eat." Yue started eating and Naruto and Sasuke started there eating contest.

8888888

(Five hours latter)

Yue explained to Kakashi about Serena and her problem. Kakashi agreed to help but not until things quit down.

Sakura said she would look for a painter and left. Naruto said goodbye and left. Kakashi took Haku and Serena to a hotel. Sasuke left soon after.

Yue stood out side his door for at least an hour before saying. "Alone again." He then walked back in the house; he ate lunch and left to his own personal training ground. Yue looked at the time to see it was 1:00 he smirked and started training. That took another hour until.

"We're a little to much alike." Yue smirked.

"How can I help you Sasuke?" Sasuke walked in front of Yue.

"Well first you're going to need to teach me about the area, and then I thought we could train." Yue nodded.

Yue showed Sasuke his land then they trained by fighting each other and did that for another six hours before Sasuke headed home and Yue ate diner trained a little more and he then went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Medog: I know weird and I was board and I have writer's block on my other stores so.

Sasuke: I feel so small.

Naruto / Yue: GOOD.

Medog: yes I thought I had Sasuke centered to much and I thought Naruto should get some spot light so.

Sakura: poor Yue.

Medog: not really. You'll understand soon.

Itachi: (Walks threw door) I'm back.

Every one: WARE HAVE YOU BEAN?!?!?!

Itachi: the store medog's Birthday is March 3ed so I went to get a present.

Medog: You remembered. (Glares at every one except Yue) unlike every one else you and Yue remembered! (Hugs Itachi)

Sasuke: you're birthday doesn't mater.

Every one but Medog: (Grabs Sasuke and pushes him into the wall) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Medog and Itachi: Review!


	6. The Chunin Exams Part 1

HellRat: That's right this is the chapter with the chunin exams!

Naruto: HellRat dose not own naruto.

HellRat: and yeah that's right I changed my name got a problem with that let me know.

Sasuke: were is Itachi?

HellRat: I… do not know.

Sasuke: This is sad.

HellRat: What?

Sasuke: It's you're birthday week and you're righting?

HellRat: Yeah what's you're point?

Sasuke: never mind.

HellRat: On with the chapter! Oh and sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Team seven ware on there way to the first test of the chunin exams when Yue ran into some old friends.

"Rock Lee it's been awhile." Lee turned to see Yue.

"Yue… AS YUTHFUL AS EVER!!!"

"Yeah, yeah thanks Lee. Oh hello Gai sensei." Gai smiled that creepy smile of his.

"Hello Yue I see you're doing well." Yue nodded then he noticed that the others ware in a fight with the guys at the door. Yue walked over to them. In a blink of an eye he took the first guy and kicked him through the walls out of the building and the other through the floor. The others blinked three times. _'How did he do that?' _The three thought as Lee and Gai walked over to him.

"I see you've been working on you're taijutsu." He said to the blind boy.

"Yes I have."

"OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU YUE-SAN!!!" Gai declared.

(I'm skipping to the test)

Team seven was now taking the test. Yue looked at the test and then at someone else someone who he would steel the answers from. He then entered Ibiki's mind. _'Wow it worked I don't think I've ever used this. I hope nothing happens to Ibiki because of me.' _He thought.

888888888

(Out side of Ibiki's mind)

Ibiki was now having a head ache and was ready to fall over. Five minutes latter Yue returned to his body with the answers. He then wrought down the answers and then went into Naruto's mind and Naruto DID fall over. Naruto found him self face to face with Yue in his mind. "Hay Naruto."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" Yue rubbed his head.

"I'm here to tell you how to pass the test." Naruto stared at Yue for what seemed like five minutes.

Yue whispered in Naruto's ear. "WHAT? That's all I had to do?" Yue nodded before starting to walk away.

"Good luck." He said with a wave of his hand before disappearing.

Naruto got off the floor and started to think as Yue returned to his body and took a nap.

8888888888888888888

(After the test when Anko came in because I'm too lazy to right every thing.)

It was right after the test and a woman with purple hair came bursting throw the window.

"Oh you left more then I expected Ibiki, no mater I'll get rid of some more." The woman said after that Yue realized he knew her.

Yue stood up and turned to Anko. "Anko-nee-chan is that really you?" Anko looked at the blind thirteen year old.

"Oh Yue? Long time no see." Anko replied.

Yue got a worm smile on his face. _'It's been so long.'_ Yue thought as Anko ordered every one to follow her.

"Ne Yue how have you been?" Anko said as Sakura and Naruto walked up to the two.

"Geez Yue you know every one." The pink haired kunoichi said to her team mate.

"Not at all. My mother had Anko train me when I was little." The two nin looked at Anko.

"So you most know a lot about Yue?" Naruto asked her and Sakura spoke after him.

"Like what gender he is."

"Gomen demo that's for Yue to tell you." Sakura looked to the floor in disappointment.

* * *

(I'm too lazy to write the explanation about the next test so I'm skipping to when they entered the forest.)

The four nin jumped from tree to tree until Sakura got tiered and they found a clearing. When every one sat down Yue started to walk away as he said. "I'm going to find some food."

"No you're not what if we need you?" Sasuke stood and walked up to the boy.

"I'll stay with in a mile that way I'll know if you need me." Sasuke glared at his team mate before nodding and Yue walked away.

Yue walked for about fifteen minutes before he found a lake. He looked at the water before using a life-force-shield to catch a fish. Soon Yue had four fish and headed back. When Yue arrived back at camp the fire was started and Sakura fell asleep.

"Great you're back and you got fish." Naruto said.

Yue picked up a big peace of tree bark set it by the fire pulled out a kunei and started carving off the fish's skin. After that he placed them on a stick over the fire. "There." Sasuke stared at Yue until he noticed. "You didn't need me did you?" Sasuke shook his head. "Then why are you glaring at me?" Sasuke then looked away at the fire.

Naruto stood up as Yue pulled the fish away from the fire. Naruto shook Sakura and she opened her eyes. "Food is done." Sakura smiled and walked over to the fire. She and Naruto sat down. "So who's got first watch?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his fish.

"I gauss I will." Yue declared.

"NO!" Every one looked to the raven. "It may be better if you get lots of sleep Yue. If you're tired then…"

"Urusai!" Yue yelled as every one looked to him. "I will be fine as long as I take the first watch you Shimatta baka." (Shimatta means damn baka means stupid/idiot and Urusai means shut up.) Sasuke gaped he didn't think Yue could be so angry._ 'Then again Yue is sensitive when it comes to people babying him._ _But I only thought we should have Yue get as much sleep as possible.' _Sasuke thought.

"Fine do what you want." He said before walking away.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked before looking at Yue. "And what's you're problem? You two have been acting wired."

Yue shrugged. "He's been treating me like a little kid that can't defend itself. I'm starting to think he's trying to take the place of my onii-chan." Sakura stared in the direction Sasuke went.

"Maybe we should check on Sasuke?" the blond and raven looked at Sakura.

"Maybe she's right. I'll go look for him you two stay together ok." Yue said as they nodded.

Yue walked for an hour before becoming angry and running till he found Sasuke with his senses. Yue ran another minute before finding the tree with Sasuke in it. "Moron Sakura is worried get you're ass back to camp!" Yue yelled.

"If she's worried then why are you here?" He asked dully.

"Like I know. So how did you get out here so fast?" Sasuke jumped from the tree in front of Yue and then walked past him.

"It's amazing what you can do when you're angry." Yue's eye twitched then grabbed Sasuke throwing him on his back. (Piggy back ride!) **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"** Sasuke yelled.

"This way will be faster." Yue started running. Yue ran so fast the only thing Sasuke could see ware streaks. About five minutes later the two ravens arrived back at camp. "See faster." Yue let Sasuke down.

"Yeah that was fast."

"Imagine how fast I'd go if I took the forehead protector off." Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to him asking if he was ok as Yue sat down in front of the fire.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked his blind team mate.

"Don't ask."

* * *

(Later)

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke ware now asleep as Yue took the first watch. The fire flickered as Yue stared into nothing. He turned up to the stars deciding that this once he could look at them. He removed his forehead protector not looking to his team. He just stared. Finally tying his forehead protector back on and stood to wake Sasuke for his tern. Yue shook his team mate as he woke. Sasuke got up to ask. "Is it my tern or did you get lonely?"

"If I was lonely I would wake Naruto not you." Yue lade down. "Good night."

* * *

HellRat: Yeah, yeah I know it was short and it sucked.

Yue: It was one chapter not the end of the world.

HellRat: (Shrug) don't be mad.

Sasuke: So wait why are Yue and I fighting?

HellRat: I felt like it.

Naruto: That sounds so like you.

Sakura: (Nods)

Itachi: You need a life.

HellRat: Hay I didn't update for like three weeks I have a life.

Sakura: Sure.

HellRat: HAY!!!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. The Chunin Exams Part 2

HellRat: Yo to all those who own computers!

Naruto: HellRat dose not own Naruto.

Itachi: She dose own pore little Yue over there.

Yue: Hey!

Sakura: When do we get to see Yue's eyes?

HellRat: After the chunin exams.

Sasuke: And how long will that take?

HellRat: (Shrugs) like I know.

Sasuke: I should have known.

HellRat: Oh that wasn't nice Sasu-chan!

Sasuke: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!

Naruto: Good one HellRat.

HellRat: (Grins evilly)

Yue: On with the chapter. (Says dully)

* * *

The morning came and Yue didn't like it. He had a feeling that this day would not end well. The four walked through the forest still not coming across any enemies.

"Hay I need to go to the bath room." Naruto whined.

"Ok Naruto go behind the bushes." Yue said as Naruto took of past the bushes. Sasuke turned to Yue.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry you're little Uchiha head." Yue said. Naruto then came back happy. Yue ran at him punched him to the ground and held him there.

"Yue what are you doing?" Sakura yelped.

"No he's right. Wares the real Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" The Naruto tried pushing Yue off.

"Your shuriken holster is on your right, he's left handed. And the main difference is that you don't have the scratch that examiner put on Naruto's cheek. You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming." Sasuke explained. Yue put out his hand and his black sword appeared there he then held it to the nin's throat.

"Tell me were Naruto is and I wont slice you're head of." Yue demanded.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so fast. So which one of you has the scroll?" Yue cut part of the nin's throat.

"I'd be more worried about you're life. I'll ask again and slower so you understand. Were. Is. Naruto?" The other two backed away from the VERY angry and scary Yue.

"I don't know were you're friend is. I'll I know is that if you're not going to tell me who has the scroll then I'll take it by force." The nin moved away from Yue quickly and then ran at Sasuke. Yue was faster, he appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked the nin in the stomach sending him at a tree then appearing behind the nin Yue caught him and held his sword at his throat again.

"I will never let some one like you hurt MY team mates." Sasuke and Sakura barley saw what happened. "So you don't know were Naruto is. Well then maybe I should use you as a training dummy. So tell me would you like me to do so or would you like to tell me some useful information?" the two nins watching they were amazed at how mad Yue was. Yue let the nin go as he ran off Sasuke glared at Yue.

"Why did you let him go?" Sasuke asked. Yue pointed in the direction Naruto went and there he was.

"Hey what did I miss?" Yue turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Nothing important." Yue started walking again.

Sasuke shook his head as he followed Yue. The four genin found a clearing to rest in. Sasuke and Naruto set up camp, Sakura gathered fire wood, and Yue set traps and such.

Yue jumped out of no where and showed the two nins a map. "You see these Xes they are the traps. Look the map over and memorize it. We don't need anyone running into them." the two boys nodded. A few minutes later Sakura came back with plenty of fire wood and the team started the fire. That's when it happened.

A dust surrounded the team.

"What! more enemies?" Sasuke said.

"That's not passable there was no one in the area." Yue paused. "Unless."

The dust disappeared. "Were is Naruto?" Sakura asked. Then Naruto walked out of the forest.

"I'm right here." He said as Yue throw a kunai at him and missed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Sakura yelled.

"That's not Naruto. Proof is that I can't sense the person in front of us." Yue explained as he lifted his head band and glared at the nin. The Naruto collapsed in pain. The two nin behind Yue had there eyes widened. _'Is this what happens when Yue looks at someone? If this is then that tells me why he covers his eyes.' _Sasuke thought as Yue covered his eyes.

The nin stood. "You haven't changed at all have you Yukanne. Or do they just call you Yue now?" The nin asked as he turned back. The nin was a man that gave Anko her kunai back after she tried to kill Naruto with it.

"I knew it. I wasn't sure before but I am now… Orochimaru!" The nin known as Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

HellRat: I know it's really short but I needed to update today so.

Naruto: HellRat is very sorry.

HellRat: And I saw the first sine of the apocalypse so I'm not wasting any time.

Yue: This chapter is to celebrate Easter.

Itachi: Happy Easter Rat-chan.

HellRat: Yay Itachi!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yue: (Grumbles)

HellRat: REVIEW!!!


	8. The Chunin Exams 3: Attack of the Past

HellRat: Sorry for the wait… on all my stores. I've had a lot of drama and work these past few weeks.

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

Sakura: HellRat is also looking for a beta and is having a hard time finding one so if someone is interested please lot us know. Oh and she will only work with someone nice.

Yue: On with the chap.

* * *

(Last time)

"I'm right here." He said as Yue throw a kunai at him and missed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Sakura yelled.

"That's not Naruto. Proof is that I can't sense the person in front of us." Yue explained as he lifted his head band and glared at the nin. The Naruto collapsed in pain. The two nin behind Yue had there eyes widened. _'Is this what happens when Yue looks at someone? If this is then that tells me why he covers his eyes.' _Sasuke thought as Yue covered his eyes.

The nin stud. "You haven't changed at all have you Yukanne. Or do they just call you Yue now?" The nin asked as he turned back. The nin was a man that gave Anko her kunai back after she tried to kill Naruto with it.

"I knew it. I wasn't sure before but I am now… Orochimaru!" The nin known as Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

(Now.)

Yue turned to his team an expiration of worry on his face. Yue formed a life-force shield around them. "Stay here." He ordered.

"No we want to help." Sakura stepped forward.

"No you can't. This man is not a genin, a chunin nor a jounin He might even be stronger then the Hokage. And I'm not going to risk my team." Yue said.

"So you don't want to risk you're team but you'll risk every thing ells?" Sasuke asked with a glare. Yue never really showed emotion and now he looked worried and sad which says that he means business. But before the argument could continue Orochimaru attacked the shield with Yue still inside with them. Yue fell to his knees.

"Now Yue, you know very well that the damage done to the shield is inflicted on yourself as well." Yue jumped from the shield to land on a branch of one of the trees. Orochimaru pulled out his scroll and smirked.

"Tell you what. You give me you're scroll and I wont kill you're friends." Orochimaru said to the blind nin. Yue knew he would try to kill them and probably succeed. Yue knew he would be able to beat him but at what cost. With these thoughts Yue turned to the raven and Sakura. He pulled out the scroll.

"Fine!" he said as he throws it. But before it reached Orochimaru Naruto jumped through the picture and grabbed the scroll and landed a little away from Yue.

"What the hell Yue! I know you well enough to know you would never give up like that." Naruto shouted at the nin.

"Naruto." Yue said. Orochimaru smirked as he ate the scroll.

"Well then we will just have to fight." Orochimaru hit the shield with all his strength and almost broke it as Yue collapsed and spit up blood.

"Yue!" All three of Yue's team mates yelled. Yue stood and launched at Orochimaru. He kicked him in the stomach and got him away from the shield.

Sakura tried to run out of the shield but it wouldn't let her out. "Yue!" She screamed.

Yue struggled to stand and could not sense Orochimaru. _'Great! He's perfected that jutsu.'_ Yue thought as he scanned the area.

(Ok so I'm going to do my first Yue POV. If it sucks tell me and I'll take it out. And if you like it please tell me.)

88888888888

(Yue POV)

I kept scanning for Orochimaru but that damned jutsu made it so I couldn't sense him. "Yue look out!" I heard Naruto yell. And then he appeared behind me and kicked me in the head. I landed next to the shield I made. I knew I wouldn't win unless I took of my forehead protector but I needed my other side to come out first and until it did I'd have to endure it.

Orochimaru threw me to the other side of the clearing and started attacking the shield again. I felt the pain of his attacks and couldn't move. And I knew I had to let Sasuke and Sakura out of the shield so I dropped the shield and the two jumped to Naruto's side. Orochimaru jumped at them. They dodged and ran to my side.

Sakura started healing me. My senses ware weak and I didn't know what was happening until I was healed. At this time Naruto was pinned to a tree and Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru.

I stood to help him as I ran at top speed I kicked Orochimaru in the head to give myself enough time to understand every thing. "Now Yue that's not how you treat you're old sensei." He said. I could tell Sasuke was shocked though he did not show it.

"You have no right to call you're self my old sensei!" I yelled. I started my hand seals and screamed. "Life-force jutsu! **Secret Element fire jutsu!**" A fire of five colors came from my palms. He disappeared. Ok I'll admit it I'm pissed now. I quickly remove my forehead protector to revile the red eyes of my other self. I saw Orochimaru coming right at me doing hand seals.

I start doing my own hand seals and he disappears again. He was messing with me. I hear a scream and turn around to see Sasuke and Sakura on a large tree branch but that's not what got my attention. Orochimaru bit him. Shit! I run to them and Orochimaru pulls away. He starts attacking me again. At this point I heard Sakura screaming for help and then nothing. every thing turned black. And I started thinking.

I knew it was my other side taking over. I knew that Sasuke and Naruto were hurt. I knew… I knew that my past was coming back. Anko, Orochimaru, Haku, who was next? My dead family, my onii-chan? It hurt to see these people again. To fight my old sensei. To not know what my actions were as my other side took over. (I will tell you all what happened in the fight between Yue's other side and Orochimaru in a bit.)

I knew something was going to happen after the chunin exam. I knew that Orochimaru would someday kill me.

That is when I started to wake up, to screaming? I open my eyes to see black and purple flames my forehead protector is off. I close my eyes and stand to sense Sasuke brake some guy's arms. He starts walking toured the next guy. I run in front of him and Sakura grabs him from behind. I open my eyes.

8888888888

(Normal)

Yue opens his eyes and looks into Sasuke's. The markings start to pull back to the curse mark. Sasuke falls and stares at Yue's eyes. They ware the most beautiful sapphire. It should have been a crime to cover them they ware so beautiful. He also looked more like a girl with out his forehead protector.

Yue's eyes started to water as he closed them. Sakura didn't notice Yue's eyes she was to busy with Sasuke. Yue walked back to were he was laying and picked up his forehead protector. "Yue, you're eyes." Sasuke said as Yue tied the protector.

"You are the first to see them in six years." Yue walked over to Sasuke and turned to the people who ware attacking his team mates.

"We will leave." The man with long hair said as he put the scroll down. "We ware told to leave when you woke up." He said before they left. They then heard Naruto wake up. He sits up and looks at his friends

"Sakura what happened to you're hair?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh I thought I'd cut it and the forest really did a number on it." Ino kneeled in front of Sakura.

"Come on I'll help you with you're hair." She said.

"One moment." Sakura turned to Yue. "Yue, seeing Sasuke like that made me wander. About what happened to you in wave when we thought Sasuke was dead."

Yue nodded. "You all deserve an explanation about that." Yue turned to Sakura. "Let Ino-chan fix you're hair first." Sakura nodded and the two walked over by a tree. Yue walked over to them and sat in front of Sakura. "Sakura what happened when my other side took over?" Sakura looked at him.

"I'll tell you."

888888888888888888

(Flask back Sakura POV)

I caught Sasuke as he fell to the ground I scream for Yue to help but when I looked at him he had very long silver hair, red eyes and pale skin. It was the same as in wave. Yue and Orochimaru started hand seals and did the same jutsu. "Fire style! **Two headed snake jutsu!**" Fire was blasted from each of them in the form of a two headed snake and the two dodged.

"Well Yue it was nice seeing you again but I must go. Fair well." He said before vanishing. Yue turned to me and Sasuke. He was floating on air. He then turned back to the normal Yue but I didn't see his eyes. He fell all the way to the ground. I scream for help but no one came.

88888888888

(End of flash back and back to normal.)

"And then I brought you all here and watched over you until I was attacked. Lee and Ino's team then tried to help me. Then Sasuke woke up with Purple fire around him and then you woke up." Yue nodded and then walked to Sasuke to talk to him. He sat in front of the raven and spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Yue lifted his head.

"If I had paid more attention you would not have gotten Orochimaru's curse mark." He explained. "And if I didn't get angry and start attacking him I could have pulled the poison out of you before it was to late and this happened." Yue looked truly sad.

Then Sakura walked over.

"Ok Yue tell us what happened in wave." Naruto sat next to her and nodded.

Yue sighs. "Ok. When I'm angry or very sad the demon I carry or as I like to call her 'my other side' Ama takes over. You see my first life was a vassal of the demon and when she dead Ama was transferred to the next life." Yue explained.

"How did you know that guy umm Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"My sixth life became the ionin A.K.A. the strongest ninja to ever walk the ninja world. So when I was born I was meant to become the next ionin so I started training under the three shounin Tsunade, Orochimaru and jiraiya. I was also trained by Anko and my onii-chan." Every one was silent.

Yue broke the silence. "We should go we only have so much time." Team seven then left for the next part of the exam.

(I'm skipping to the fights)

Fight after fight team seven watched. Sakura's fight has passed Naruto's fight and Sasuke's as well there was one fight Yue missed because he fell asleep. Finally Yue's name appeared on the screen and his opponent was Kabuto. (He didn't leave the exam in this.) Yue jumped into the ring. Kabuto was already in his stance. The fight started and Yue ran at Kabuto with inhuman speed. He punched at Kabuto but… missed? _'What the hell?'_ Yue thought. He then sensed Kabuto behind him and he knew how Yue didn't notice his movements.

'_Damn why didn't I see this?'_ Yue made the hand seals for his jutsu and yelled. "Water style!** Blood bend jutsu!**" Suddenly Kabuto couldn't move. Yue faced him and moved his hand quickly as Kabuto was rammed into the wall.

"What!" Kabuto said as his eyes glued to Yue.

"Blood bend jutsu allows me to bend you're blood to my own will and no mater what you do you can't brake out." Yue announced. "I would defeat you now but that would be boring." Yue let Kabuto go but did not remove the jutsu. The two ran at each other there fight at this time was kicks and punches. After awhile Yue made five life-force clones that all grabbed Kabuto and held him still. Yuethen proceeded to extend his hand to the side. A ball of life-force and chakra formed in his hand. He started running at Kabuto yelling. "Rasengan!" Yue came in contact with Kabuto's stomach blasting him into the wall.

Yue was declared the winner as every one gaped at what they just saw. Kekary Yue used the Rasengan one of the shounin jutsus. Every one declared not to mess with Yue and prayed they would not face him in the fourth part of the exams.

The third part finally ended and Kabuto would be in the hospital for who knows how long. Every one took a paper and they ware now announcing who would fight who. Yue pad no attention to the arrangements until his name was called. "Kekary Yue against Saku Ren!" Yue tensed.

"Hay Yue isn't you're middle name Saku?" Naruto asked.

Yue nodded slowly. "Yes my Mom, dad, sister, brother and I had the same middle name."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. But I have a bad feeling about Saku Ren." Yue said.

"Why Yue? You know I would never hurt you." Came a voice from behind them. Yue froze. _'that voice. The person I'm sensing. There's no way.'_ Yue thought as he turned around to face a boy with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Ren-nii-chan?" Yue said as the boy smiled.

* * *

HellRat: Done!

Yue: Well Done.

Naruto: So wait isn't Ren dead?

HellRat: I'll explain every thing in the next chapter.

Sasuke: So Yue's eyes are sapphire.

Sakura: Nice choice!

HellRat: I'd like you all to meat Kekary Saku Ren!

Ren: Yo

Itachi: Ok lot me tell you one thing. Yue can cling to you but if HellRat starts liking you more then me I will destroy you.

Ren: Duly noted.

HellRat: Oh I could never like some one more then you Itachi.

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	9. The Chunin Exams Part 4

HellRat: And now we will find out. Is the guy really Ren?

Ren: Why the hell did you make me dead?!

Yue: Shut up its part of the story.

HellRat: Oh and I hade to rearrange the chapters a little.

Itachi: When do I come in?

HellRat: Soon Itachi.

Sakura: Wait in the last chapter you said you looked like a girl.

HellRat: Yes very much like a girl. Why?

Sakura: So you're going to make him a girl right.

HellRat: Maybe. You have to read to find out. It's a little more complicated then him just being a girl or boy.

Yue: Great!

Sasuke: You think you got problems?! You're my love interest!

Ren: On with the chapter!

* * *

(Last time)

Yue pad no attention to the arrangements until his name was called. "Kekary Yue against Saku Ren!" Yue tensed.

"Hay Yue isn't you're middle name Saku?" Naruto asked.

Yue nodded slowly. "Yes my Mom, dad, sister, brother and I had the same middle name."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. But I have a bad feeling about Saku Ren." Yue said.

"Why Yue? You know I would never hurt you." Came a voice from behind them. Yue froze. _'that voice. The person I'm sensing. There's no way.'_ Yue thought as he turned around to face a boy with broun hair and purple eyes.

"Ren-nii-chan?" Yue said as the boy smiled.

* * *

Yue stood facing the boy said to be Ren. Sasuke walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yue is this really you're brother?" He asked as his gaze landed on Ren.

Yue shook his head. "There's no way. I watched Ren die."

Ren sighed. "They never found my body. There was no proof I was dead."

Yue shook his head. "We'll find out in the mach." He then walked away with his team behind him. They all walked to Yue's to see a boy and a girl standing on his door step. The boy looked to be 16. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve fish net shirt with a white t-shirt over it that ended four inches above his bellybutton, his pants ware black and ended just after his knees and fish nets continued to his shoes which ware the normal ninja sandals. His forehead protector was around his neck and he had bandages over his entire left arm.

The girl looked to be 12. she had blond hair that was up in a big bun that covered all of the back of her head with her forehead protector holding it up with some hair left to frame her face and the same color eyes as the boy, she wore a sand color tank top that was as long as the boys t-shirt, green pants, black fingerless gloves and nin sandals.

The girl ran to Yue and hugged him. "It's nice to see you Yue." Yue hugged the girl back.

"You to." Yue said before turning to the others. "Every one this is Moon Nini and her older brother Moon Fakira. Fakira, Nini this is Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura." (These are oc's that I use in all my fanfics. Think of them as filler characters.) After every one said there hellos they all walked into Yue's house. Every one sat at the table in the kitchen as Yue started cooking. "So what brings you here?"

"I thought you saw." Yue raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The fight between you're brother and I." Fakira explained.

"That was probably the fight I slept threw." Yue said.

"Of cores it was. I saw that you're going to fight him." Yue nodded. "You need to know. That boy is Ren." Yue dropped the knife. "He used jutsus that only you and Ren know."

Yue started shaking his head. "My brother is dead. There is no way he's alive."

"Yue he is Ren. There is no way some one else would know those jutsus. And…" Fakira was cut off by Yue.

"There is no way he is my brother! It's probably one of Orochimaru's tricks." Yue started cooking again.

"You are so stubborn. Orochimaru does not know those jutsus!" Yue turned to him.

"So you're basing you're assumption on some jutsus!?" Sasuke and Naruto stood.

"I'm not…"

"I think it's time you leave." Yue said turning back to the counter. Fakira was about to say something but Yue spoke. "Just go, I have guests."

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said before he left with Nini behind him. It was silent.

"Yue are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto sat back down. "How do you know that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"He was another person that trained me." Sasuke nodded as he sat back down. After about ten more minutes Yue was done with the food and placed it on the table. After Naruto and Sakura left and Sasuke stayed for a bit. Sasuke walked to the back of the house into the garden. He looked at the well taken care of garden until his eyes landed on an emblem. He was guessing it was Yue's family emblem. It was a demand shape with five circles one at each flat side and one in the middle and there was a white rose behind it.

"Yue is this you're family emblem!?" He asked. Yue walked over to his side and nodded. Sasuke turned to Yue. "I want you to tell me about you're past." Yue smiled.

"Ok if you can answer and understand this question then I'll tell you. Am I a boy or girl?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Girl." Yue shook his head.

"Close."

"Then you're a boy." Yue shook his head.

"Close again."

"How can you be neither?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"And that Sasuke is why you will not understand my past yet." Yue said before walking away.

* * *

(The last part of the chunin exams.)

Yue walked into the stadium and raised an eyebrow at the absence of Naruto and Sauske. The exam did not start for another 20 minutes and no Naruto. "Moron." Yue mumbled. Shikamaru walked over to the blind nin.

"Hey Yue." He greeted.

"Hey. Good luck today. Oh and who are you fighting?" Yue's expiration did not change.

"Weren't you listening at the third part?" Yue shook his head. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. I'm fighting Temari."

"And every one else?"

"Naruto is fighting Neji. Shino is fighting that Kankuro guy and Sasuke is fighting that Gaara guy." Shikamaru looked at Yue to see a worried expiration. "What is it?"

"Sasuke is fighting Gaara?" Shikamaru nodded. "This isn't good." Yue thought for a moment until him and the others ware called. – Still no Naruto – Yue ran to the line of people. And then Naruto comes crashing throw the door. Yue kneels and helps him up.

(I'm skipping two Yue's fight again. every thing happens the same.)

Yue leaned agents the wall. As his name was called he ran at the balcony and jumped off. Yue was ready to fight until leaves started spinning in the wind and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. Yue glared.

"You're late." He said.

"We're sorry we ware…" Kakashi started before Yue cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out of here before I shoot you out." Sasuke nodded and the two walked out of the ring.

Yue was ready and the fight started with Ren coming strait for him. Yue ran up the wall Ren close behind. He flipped off the wall and through some kunai at the older nin. Landing on the ground gracefully he started hand seals. "Life-force style! **Element Fire!**" Out of Yue's hand appeared a fire of five colors. The fire went strait for Ren. He jumped off the wall to dodge he then started his own hand seals.

"Life-force style! **Five blades of the leaf!**" Big very sharp leafs headed strait for Yue. Yue stretched out his hands and two sword appeared. He then hit the leafs away. Ren summoned his one sword and attacked the younger nin. There swords clashed over and over again in a perfect dance. No one made a mistake it helps that they know each other to well. Ren slashed down making Yue cross his swords to protect himself.

"So you are my brother." The man nodded. Yue pushed his sword away. "Then why… Why did you make me feel alone all this time?" Yue had the sword in his left hand disappear and attacked with his other sword – Which was the white one - Ren pushing the attack away.

"I had no choice!"

"Don't give me that crap!" The fight continued until the two's swords disappeared and they started fighting like 'normal' nins. Yue started his hand seals again. "Fire style! **Blazing fire ball jutsu!**" Yue started shooting fire from his hands. (I'm making these up as I go ok.)

Ren dodged. Tired of this Yue decided the final blow should be made. He made some life-force clones and disappeared. The clones started attacking and even more appeared. Ren attacked them but they did not disappear in a poof no they continued to fight. Life-force clones are not like normal clones they only disappear when a blow good enough to kill is given. After some time Ren was an able to move for five clones ware holding him down. Yue appeared with a smirk.

"You have become stronger." Ren said. Yue held out his hand as a ball of chakra and life-force started to form. He ran at Ren. When the ball hit his stomach Yue yelled.

"Rasengan!" Ren was blasted into the wall. The Hokage was dumb founded he did not know Yue could do that. Yue was declared the winner. He picked Ren up and jumped onto the balcony then next to Sasuke and Naruto.

Yue set Ren agents a wall. "Tell me. Are any of our other family members alive?" Yue asked. (Yes he is still awake.)

"No not of the Saku branch but our family in the light village are fine. They thought we ware dead. I found them and told them what happened so now they are waiting for you're return." Ren explained to the teen.

"I see." Yue turned to see that Sasuke was about to leave for his fight. "Sasuke." He turned to Yue. "Be careful." Sasuke nodded and left.

(It all happens the same way as before but a little before the end…)

Yue had a look of worry as the fight played out. "Yue are you ok?" Naruto asked the nin. Yue turned to face him.

"Yeah."

(Skipping To Gaara in raccoon form. Yue POV)

I watched as Naruto fought Gaara. Every thing was going badly and I didn't think Naruto would hold much longer. Ren was off fighting in the village with some others. Sakura was trapped under a hand made out of sand. I tried to stay close to Naruto and Sasuke in case they needed me. Yes I know I should be fighting but at this point I can't do anything. Maybe I could break Sakura out but I knew Naruto should be the one to do that. I knew the destiny of all my comrades except Sasuke. I did not know my own destiny and that is why I'm here watching Naruto fight it is not my battle until the end or he fails. I highly doubt the second one though. But then I saw Naruto and Gaara fall and I ran to there location.

When I arrived the two were out cold. I ran to Naruto and started healing him with my life-force. I was not kidding when I said powerful. After healing Naruto he woke up and I ran to Gaara. Healing him Naruto ran to my side. "Yue why are you helping him?"

"He is not our enemy. He is merely a confused boy." I said to my blond friend. As I healed the red head's wound Sasuke ran to our side carrying Sakura. Gaara woke up as I healed him and looked at me as I smiled. He was finally healed. I helped him up.

"Why did you help me?" He asked.

"You were tricked. You're dad has bean dead for some time now. The man who planed this is named Orochimaru. He used you I was not about to let you lay there and bleed to death." I explained. His expiration was not what I expected. It was sad.

"Thank you." Was all he said before we headed to the village I was still helping Gaara walk. We walked for sometime until the village was in view. I handed Gaara to one of the ANBU and headed for the Hokage tower.

I knocked on the door to the office and heard a "Come in." from the other side. But the Hokage was not in the room. "Were is Hokage-sama?" I asked but the other nins including Kakashi's heads fell and I knew what happened. "So who will we get?"

"We ware thinking about Tsunade." Anko answered.

"Probably a wise choice. And what will we tell the village?" My question had every one thinking.

"I guess we tell them the truth. The Hokage died to protect the village." Kakashi said and every one nodded. Then I sensed Naruto and Sasuke coming.

"We have company." Every one looked at the door as Naruto came through it with a smile.

"Hi." He looked around. "Were is jiji-san?" He asked.

"Naruto the Hokage…" I thought of the right way to tell him but he already knew what I was trying to say.

"No!" Every one nodded. Naruto ran out of the room Sasuke following after him.

"He took it better then I thought he would." I said and we went back to our conversation. "So Naruto, Jiraiya and I will go and get Tsunade?" I asked them. (By the way Jiraiya is there with them.)

"Yeah." Jiraiya stood. "I think Tsunade will only come if you ask her Yue." I nodded to his words.

"I'll go look for Naruto." I left with that.

* * *

(With Naruto and Sasuke. Normal POV)

Sasuke ran after Naruto's chakra and found him punching a tree out side of the village. Sasuke walked over to the crying blond and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto stopped attacking the tree and looked at Sasuke.

"Let's go back." The raven said and Naruto nodded. They walked back to the village and ran into Yue.

"Naruto come with me." Yue ordered.

"Why."

"Just come on." Yue said before grabbing the blonds wrist and walking to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

HellRat: And there you have it. Yue fought his brother and found out that it really is his brother.

Yue: And I have healing powers!

Itachi: When do I come in?

HellRat: Either the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Yue: Yes!

Sasuke: Please tell me I get to kill him. (Points at Itachi.)

HellRat, Yue, Itachi: Hell No!!!

Sasuke: Damn it!

Sakura: Remember HellRat is still looking for a beta.

HellRat: And remember that the end of the world is coming.

Naruto: R-Really?!

HellRat: Yes… in about five thousand years or so.

Every one: HellRat!

HellRat: REVIEW!!!


	10. Yue's Oniichan and The New Hokage

HellRat: OOOOoooohhhhhh.

Yue: HellRat what are you doing?

HellRat: How the hell should I know?

Kakashi: (Shakes head) I swear that this girl will be the death of us.

Every one else but HellRat: (Nods)

Sasuke: So is this the chapter Itachi comes in?

HellRat: most likely.

Itachi: And how long until we find out whom Yue's onii-chan is?

HellRat: Soon.

Yue: HellRat does not own Naruto and HellRat now has a beta so the rest of you can get lost.

HellRat: Yue!

Yue: What?

HellRat: These are our readers treat them with respect or no cookie for you!

Yue: (Grumbles)

Naruto: On with the chapter!

* * *

Yue was currently dragging Naruto to the Hokage's tower. "Yue what is going on?"

"You, Jiraiya and I are going on a mission." Yue said over his shoulder. They ware now at the door and Yue opened the door and walked in. "Got him." Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya.

"Oh hi pervy-sage." Naruto smiled and saw a faint twitch from the perverted shounin.

"You're nick name aside. As you know the Hokage is dead. I need you and Yue to come with me to a village not to far from here to find Tsunade the one we have decided to become the next Hokage."

"What? me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

"And Jiraiya and Yue." Anko corrected.

"Yeah but why send me to. I understand Yue but." Yue's eye twitched as a drop of blood dripped from Naruto's hand from punching a tree.

"All you need to know is that you are going." Yue said as he pulled out some bandages. He took Naruto's hand and started rapping it. "Ok Otouto." Yue smiled at the blond as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ok." Naruto smiled at the silent offer.

"Ok we will leave tomorrow." Jiraiya said. The office was emptied with Naruto following Yue.

"Yue!" Yue stopped and the blond caught up to the raven. The two started walking again. "Back there did you ask me to be you're little brother?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Yue stopped walking.

"What?"

"The answer is yes I want to be you're little brother." Naruto smiled at the blind nin. Yue smiled back as they started walking once more. They arrived at Yue's home to see Fakira and Nini waiting at the front.

"Were is Ren?" Fakira asked. Yue walked past him and pulled out his key.

"He left to inform my clan that I am alive." Yue said as he opened the door. Yue then turned to Naruto as he walked in the other two behind them. "Otouto would you like some ramen?"

"Yeah!" They walked into the kitchen.

"Otouto?" Nini asked a confused expression on her face.

"Yes I intend to adopt Naruto as my brother." Fakira and Nini's jaws dropped.

"Nani!"

"You heard Yu-nii-san." Naruto said. They heard a knock at the door.

"Naruto could you get that?" Yue asked as he started the water. Naruto walked into the living room to the door. He opened it to see Sasuke.

"Oh hi Sasuke." Naruto stepped out of the way so the raven could enter. When they walked into the kitchen they ware not greeted with what they thought.

"Yue what are you thinking bringing such a person into you're family. Giving him the family name..." Fakira was cut off.

"He is keeping his name." Yue said. He then turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Please sit." They nodded and sat at the table.

"Yue what about the Kekaro..."

"The Kekary name is not in harms way. Naruto will come to live with me as my little brother. By doing so he will be treated with respect." Yue stopped what he was doing.

"Please Yue don't you think you are going to far for the person you have chosen?" Fakira got no response. "Yue you will not take this boy under you're wing it is not acceptable!" That was it Yue snapped. He slammed his fist on the counter and turned to Fakira as his team mates stood.

"You Moon Full Fakira will not give me orders! I will do as I please! This 'boy' is going to be my new brother and if I hear one more word about how it is a mistake I will have my family exile you!" Fakira was already stunned but Yue kept going. "You have insulted my Otouto and for that alone I should throw you out! However you are a loyal friend so I have tolerated what I can." Fakira opened his mouth to say something. "You will be silent!" Right then the water boiled.

"I understand. Forgive me Yue-sama." Fakira took Nini's hand and left. Yue took a breath.

"Damn it." He said silently as he started fixing the ramen again.

"Yu-nii-san?" Yue turned to the blond.

"I'm fine Naruto."

"Yue was that all about Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the two nins sat back down.

"Yes." Yue's expression did not change. "Naruto is already like family. And how the people of this village are treating him is unacceptable so I will from now on call him brother. But Fakira thinks it would be a mistake." Yue turned to Naruto. "When we return would you like to move into this house?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yue." Sasuke whispered he then remembered what he said exactly. He glared as Naruto sat down and took a breath. "Were are you going?"

"To get the new Hokage Tsunade-sama." Yue said. Sasuke sat back down. Yue filled three bowls with ramen. He then set them in front of himself and his team mates. "Don't worry Sasuke we'll be back in at most a weak." Sasuke calmed after hearing this but something told him that his team mates would not be safe.

* * *

(The trip to find Tsunade Yue POV. I'm practicing my first person ok.)

Naruto and I ware now heading for the village gates. When we arrived Jiraiya was waiting for us. Every thing was going well Naruto and Jiraiya got into some fights about stuff that I'd rather not mention. But the whole time my mind was on the fact I wouldn't be alone in my big home any more. Seeing Naruto smile made me happy for the first time sense the death of my family. We arrived in the next village and I didn't even notice. Those two were now in a fight over where to stay. I sighed at there stupidity. I grabbed there arms and headed for a inn I stayed at when ever I came to visit Tsunade in the past.

"Oh my is that you Yue-sama?" Asked the manager sheasu.

"Yes it has bean some time. You're still working here?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Well... yes. Will it be you're usual?" I nodded and he gave me the key. We started walking up stairs when Naruto ran to my side.

"Ne Yu-chan." I stopped. No one... no one should ever call me that.

"Don't... call me that." I started walking again.

"Oh ok. Yu-nii-san how do you know that guy?" Naruto asked as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"I came here very often to visit Tsunade." we come to the door and I opened it. "Ok leave the stuff here and then we'll go find Obaa-san." Jiraiya looked at me.

"You know she is not going to be happy you're still calling her that." I started walking out of the room.

"She'll get over it." I said before closing the door behind me. I walked down stairs to wait for my friends to be greeted once again by sheasu.

"Master Yue. Is there a reason you haven't come to visit sense last year?" I really didn't feel like answering but.

"I've bean busy."

"To busy to visit you're grandma?" He always asked a lot of questions.

"I guess so." Then Naruto and the pervert came down. We walked for some time until I told them I need to go do some things. Jiraiya protested something about needing me to talk to Tsunade.

"I'll see her soon enough." I then left. In truth I didn't want to see her. She and I grew apart last year when she told me to stop trying to protect _him_.

(Flash back)

_I stood in Tsunade's home visiting. The visit wasn't going well. "Yue this boy you want to protect I've seen what he can do and what he thinks. You're making a bad choice." I stood and walked to the window._

"_Obaa-san I made this choice I will not turn my back on it."_

"_But Yue." I turned to her and shook my head._

"_This is what I want. I have to go." I then walked out not a word more._

(End of flash back)

Maybe this is the wrong choice. But I'll be the first to see you. I was now jumping from roof tops and landed on one that I knew to well. I jumped through an open window and waited in what I knew was the living room. After a half an hour she walked through the front door with Shizune at her side. She looked at me and frowned. "Shizune could you go else were." The brunette looked at me and nodded. Tsunade walked over to me. When she was right in front of me she pulled me into a hug. "Yue. I thought you would never come" I pushed her away.

"I'm not here to visit." She raised an eyebrow. "The Hokage has died I came here to ask you to take his place." She opened her mouth to answer anger clear on her face but I spoke first. "Just think about it." She closed her mouth and nodded. I then jumped back out the window and headed for the hotel. I waited there for my friends. When I heard a knock at the door confusion took over. I did not want to know who it was so I kept my life force at bay. I got up and walked to the door when I opened it I was not expecting what I saw.

(Normal POV)

Yue opened the door and gasped. There was Sasuke panting from running. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" Yue asked.

"Kakashi was attacked by my brother and every one thinks he's after you and Naruto." He explained then looked around the hotel room. "Where is Naruto and Jiraiya-sama?"

"They left to find Tsunade." Sasuke turned to the door.

"I have to go find them."

"Wait Sasuke." He turned back to Yue. "They'll be back soon don't worry."

"I don't care I have to get Naruto back here faster then that." He ran off. And after oh say ten minutes Naruto came back. I explained to him what I knew.

* * *

(With Sasuke.)

Sasuke ran fast looking for the two. He found Jiraiya surrounded by women and walked over to him. "Jiraiya-sama were is Naruto?"

"Oh he went back to the inn." Jiraiya was now confused. "Why?"

"Because he's in danger." Sasuke then took off back to the inn. _'Damn him and what is he doing so far away from the inn?' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Yue)

Yue heard a knock at the door. "That must be Sasuke." He stood to go answer it. But when he opened the door it wasn't Sasuke he saw. One word left his lips. "Onii-chan?" Itachi smirked at the boy.

"It has bean some time hasn't it Yu-chan?" Yue stiffened at the old nickname. Naruto walked to Yue's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. (I can't remember what exactly happened in that episode so I'm making it up based on what I remember.) then Sasuke ran into the hall way.

"Itachi!" He yelled. He looked at Yue to see his horrified face. "What did you do to Yue?!"

"Nothing I only said hi to Otouto." Itachi looked at Yue. "Or should I call you Imouto." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"You're Yue's Onii-chan you're the one who killed his family?!" Sasuke yelled before he started his hand seals and a ball of lightning formed in his hand. He ran at Itachi yelling. "Chidori!" But when Sasuke got close enough Itachi grabbed his wrist and stopped Sasuke from using the Jutsu. He then punched the boy in the stomach.

"You're still to weak." He whispered and then sent Sasuke flying into a wall then fell to the floor. Yue's eyes widened and he snapped.

"Why?" Yue whispered but it was enough to get Itachi to stop. "Why?" He said loader he then lifted his head. "Why did you do that!? You broke you're promise!" Yue then ran at Itachi so fast no one even noticed except Itachi. Yue tried to kick the older nin in the stomach but his foot was caught. He then punched him in the face. Yue was released and he swung his foot around tripping Itachi. Itachi caught himself and got back to his feet. Then every thing turned into um something it felt and looked really grouse. Jiraiya walked over. (I'm skipping the explanation about the toad's stomach or what ever we all know it.)

Itachi and Kisame ran out of site and they heard an explosion and the two ware gone. Yue ran to Sasuke which luckily did not get trapped in Itachi's jutsu sense Yue stopped him. Yue lifted the barley awake raven up. "Sasuke are you ok?" Yue asked. Sasuke weakly nodded. "I'll head back to the village with him. You two get Tsunade."

"But Yue" Jiraiya started.

"I've already talked to her. The rest you can do." Yue then picked Sasuke up brittle style and started running for the village.

* * *

HellRat: And there you go. Sorry it took so long.

Naruto: And HellRat would like it if you would vote on here poll!

Sasuke: I'm being carried by Yue 'brittle style'?

HellRat: Yes. And I hope every one liked the fact Itachi is Yue 'Onii-chan'!

Sakura: REVIEW!!!!!!!


	11. Yue's Past Reveled

HellRat: Today is the day. Yue's past is reviled!

Sasuke: Finally!

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

Sakura: On with the chapter.

* * *

Yue ran into the Konoha hospital Sasuke in his arms. "I need help! Some one!" Yue yelled and a nurse came to him.

"Oh my god. What happened?" She asked before calling over a doctor. Sasuke was taken to the emergency room while Yue waited in the waiting room. The nurse kept asking Yue what happened but he stayed silent. The nurse gave up and left to see how the Uchiha was. Then she came back. "Mr Uchiha is ok and you can go see him." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Yue said. She gave him Sasuke's room number and Yue headed off. He walked into the room to see the Uchiha sleeping. He sat in the seat next to the bed to wait for him to wake.

* * *

(Three weeks later)

Tsunade sat down at the Hokage's desk. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said and Kakashi walked in.

"Hokage-sama. I need to ask you something." Kakashi looked her in the eyes and she nodded. "Tell me about Yue. I want to know who he is." Kakashi said.

"I don't know, Yue wouldn't be happy with me." Kakashi sat down in front of the desk.

"Please Tsunade-sama. He is my student I need to know." Tsunade nodded.

"First you need to know Yue's real name." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Yue's real name is Kekaro Yukane."

"The Kekaro clan?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yes. The Kekaro clan. The clan that was killed off with supposedly no survivors the day before the Uchiha clan was killed. Yue took the name Kekary Yue because Yue was his nickname and he couldn't risk any one finding out who he really is." Kakashi stared at the floor horror on his face.

"Why?"

"This is going to take awhile."

* * *

(At the hospital)

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He tried to sit up his whole body feeling sore. He felt arms help him up and he looked over to see Yue. "Yue?" Yue sat back down. "How long have I bean out?"

"Three weeks." Yue said.

"How long have you bean here?" Yue's frown deepened.

"I haven't left since You saved me and Naruto." He said. Sasuke was surprised he didn't think Yue would care so much. "Sasuke am I a girl or boy?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at how sudden the question came but answered none the less.

"You're both." Yue smiled.

"Then maybe its time I tell you about my past." He stood up. "Lets start with When I met the four shounin." Yue reached out and taped Sasuke on the forehead with his index finger. The two then fell, Sasuke falling back into his bed and Yue fell across the bed. The two appeared to be sleeping.

* * *

(What Yue is showing Sasuke)

Sasuke stood in the garden of Yue's home. But the place looked healthier and every thing seemed more alive. He looked behind him to see a little kid waring a girls kimono drawing pictures on the wall of the garden. The kid had black hair that went just past there shoulders, they looked to be about six. He heard someone come to the back door and turned his head to see a woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. The child turned around to reveal sapphire blue eyes and only one name came to mind. "Yue." He said with wide eyes.

"Yue come here please. You're new teachers are here." The woman said with a worm smile.

"Coming mommy." the six year old Yue said. Yue ran into the house and Sasuke followed him. Then he noticed. _'I can't control my body!' _He thought. They walked into the living room and Sasuke looked at the paintings. They warrant the same ones as before, Yue's sister's picture was younger and so was her brother.

"Yue these are the four shounin Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Sasuke looked away from the paintings to see the four shounin all smiling at the little Yue.

"So this is the little girl." Orochimaru Said.

"She really is special." Tsunade said as she kneeled down in front of Yue. _'She?' _Sasuke was confused now. "Hello sweaty my name is Tsunade."

"I'm Yue!" Yue reached 'her' hand out to shake Tsunade's. Tsunade took the hand and shook it. The other two kneeled down to.

"I'm Jiraiya."

"And I am Orochimaru." They all shook hands.

"Can I call you Tsu-chan Jai-chan and Oro-chan?" Yue asked with a big smile. The four nodded. _'This isn't the Yue I know.' _Sasuke thought. This Yue was so care free and happy. That might be why the house seemed so cheerful.

"I can't wait to start training you." Orochimaru smirked. But this smirk was nicer then his evil one it was almost like he was a different person. At the same time Sasuke knew it was an act.

"We'll start tomorrow." Yue said happily.

88888888888888888

(Six months later)

Anko had become one of Yue's teachers two months ago and everything was going well. Until today. Yue ran to the clearing where she always trains with the four shounin and Anko. Sasuke followed her every where. He was getting a little annoyed about no one being able to see him but there was a reason for that. Yue ran into the clearing and her smile fell. "Oro-chan? Whats going on?" Yue's eyes widened at the sight before her. Orochimaru was standing over the other two shounin and Anko all out cold. Sasuke glared at the shounin.

"Oh Yue this is my new plane at getting what I want." Yue's frown deepened. "Yue I am going to take what I can do to a new level. I'm going to have an army and I want you to join me." Yue started backing away but it was no use. Orochimaru's neck extended and he bit into Yue's neck. An ear splitting scream escaped Yue's lips. Orochimaru pulled away and Yue fell to the ground and Orochimaru walked away. "I'll see you soon Yue."

Sasuke's fist shook and his teeth gritted in anger. He ran to Yue and tried to help her but his hand went right through her. "Damn." He muttered. He waited there for hours before Tsunade woke up and looked at the others. She stood by Yue in a panic and looked at her neck. She tried to heal the bite but failed. She then saw that Anko had the same mark on her neck. Jiraiya started getting up.

"Jiraiya help me!" Tsunade said. Jiraiya picked Anko up and Tsunade picked up Yue both brittle style. They ran to the Kanoho hospital. Tsunade was surprised Yue's mark was disappearing. They assumed it was the demon in Yue. When they got to the hospital the mark stopped vanishing with only a little of it left. Yue woke up a week later and was upset for three months.

888888888888888888

(Eight months later)

Yue turned seven a few months earlier and know she was walking around looking for something that was unknown to Sasuke. She looked around a corner that led to a pond Sasuke used to go to all the time and she pulled back. She smiled and looked again. Sasuke looked to see himself when he was trying to master the fire ball jutsu. Then some kids walked up behind Yue. They ware all brunets and there was one girl. The tallest smirked. "Hey Kekaro!" Yue turned to face the three.

"Oh Kyo-kun."

"You know what we are really tired of you showing everyone up in class." The other boy said. Sasuke was starting to get worried about Yue a lot. Every bad thing that could happen to someone happened to Yue.

"I-I don't mean to." Yue said. The girl glared at her. She pulled out a kunei and through it at Yue. It hit the wall a few inches from Yue's head. Yue looked at all three of them with a glare. Then it happened. The three fell to the ground in pain. Yue looked away and there pain stopped they all stood up and ran away. Sasuke stood there staring at the now crying Yue. Then a dark figure walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"I hurt them. I'm sorry!" She said and the boy pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok you didn't mean to." He looked at her again. "Whats you're name?" She whipped the water from her eyes.

"Kekaro Yukane. But I like to be called Yue."

"I'm Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Itachi?'_

"Sasuke's brother?" He nodded. He then stood to his feet.

"You don't need to beat you're self up about something you can't control." Itachi smiled at the surprised face.

"H-How?"

"Do I know? I hear things. After all my family are friends with yours." She looked up with wide eyes.

"My mommy and daddy don't talk about the Uchihas." Itachi kneeled again.

"Back to the point. You didn't mean to hurt those kids everything is ok." She frowned and he noticed she was staring at the ground not even looking at his feet. Itachi reached up and took off his forehead protector. Yue looked up wondering what he was doing. "Here." He put the forehead protector over her eyes and tied it. "I'll teach you how to use life-force to see instead of you're eyes."

"You know about life-force to?" He nodded. "And you can teach me how to see with it?" He nodded again. "Wait I can't take this."

Itachi shook his head. "I can get a new one." He then looked around the corner at his brother. "Now may I ask why you're watching my brother all the time?" Yue blushed and turned back to watch Sasuke again.

"My mom says I should wait until I'm a genin but I want to pick someone to protect." Itachi smirked.

"You mean the Kekaro family tradition to find someone to fight for?" She nodded.

"I have to pick someone who needs guidens and you're brother fits. Plus I feel attached to him." Itachi smiled.

"Then I will train you so you can protect him. And I'll help you." He said. She smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Really. I promise to help you and to never let anything hurt Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened as a memory of something Yue said came back. _"You broke you're promise!" _Were the words _'Is this that promise?'_

"Thank you Itachi."

* * *

(Two years later)

The past two years was filled with Itachi training Yue. The dream Sasuke had on there first c-rank mission had happened to Yue and the one they ware talking about was him. To Sasuke it didn't feel like it had bean two and a half years it felt like a few days. Yue's family didn't like that Yue was going to be blindfolded until she could control her eyes but they let it go sense is was what she wanted. "Onii-chan!" Yue yelled as she ran to Itachi. "I just found out that mom wants you to be my trainer until I become a chunin!"Itachi frowned.

"I'm glad Yu-chan." Yue frowned.

"You don't sound glad." Itachi pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry." He looked at Yue. "So what do you want to learn today?"

"I don't know." Sasuke watched the day go by until five o-clack when Itachi said he had to go take care of something and Yue went home. When Yue got home Sasuke saw what day it was on the calender. Two days before his clan died. He looked at the table where Yue sat down. He noticed Ren wasn't at the table.

"Mom whats for diner?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"Ramen." Yue started smiling.

"Yay!" Then Kasumi Yue's sister walked into the room.

"Hey mom hey Yu-chan." Yue glared at her with unseen eyes.

"Only Onii-chan can call me that!" She said as her arms moved around.

"You should be calling Ren Onii-chan not the Uchiha. And how could you pick his younger brother to protect? I mean you could have picked someone better." Kasumi sat down next to the nine year old.

"His name is Itachi and Sasuke is plenty good enough for me to protect him. And Itachi is like family remember!" Yue yelled.

"How could I forget." After that they ware quiet until Ren walked into the house right as Sara (Yue's mom) Was done making diner.

"Hey where have you bean Ren-Nii-chan?" Yue asked as Ren sat down ready for food.

"Don't worry you're little head about it Imouto-chan." Sara put every one's food in front of them.

"I'll go get you're father." Sara said before walking into the living room then down the hall. When she came back she was with a man with raven hair that went to mid back in a ponytail, He had brown eyes and he was tall. He sat down.

"Hi Daddy!" Yue said with a big smile.

"Yue how was training?" Suzaku asked.

"It was great." After that diner was silent. Sasuke was sad. He had a bad feeling about what would come tomorrow. After diner Yue went out to the garden to train some more. Everyone agreed to do stuff with Yue for the next four days. Ren was tomorrow and she would train her eyes. She was so happy. At Ten she went up to her room for bed.

88888888888

The next day Yue and Ren left for training and Sasuke followed. When night came and Yue wanted to go home Ren kept saying no. "But I want to go tell mom what I've learned." Yue whined.

"No Yue we need to train more." She shook her head.

"But its dark." Ren was about to say something but instead he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her with him behind a big bush. Sasuke looked over where Ren was looking and saw red eyes in the shadows.

Ren whispered. "Its time." he then turned to Yue. "You must run home Do NOT come back ok." She nodded. "You promise you will not come back no matter what. Do you give me you're word?" She nodded.

"My word. Whats going on." He let her go.

"There is no time. Run!" She started running and Ren jumped from behind the bush to face the red eyes. Sasuke followed Yue but wanted to watch Ren. Yue stopped running when she heard her brother scream.

"Ren!" She was about to run back but remembered the promise and turned back toward the house and started running again. Tears running down Yue's cheeks she kept heading forward resisting the urge to turn back for her brother. She ran into the house and ran into a room down the hall. A room that Sasuke remembered was sealed off in Yue's house now. When Yue entered the room she froze. There on the ground covered in blood was her family. The large room had blood every where. Yue screamed. Yue turned around and looked through Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see Itachi. "O-Onii-chan help me. Mommy Daddy Onee-chan they need help."

"I'm sorry Yu-chan." Itachi said with more sadness then ever. "If I didn't do it someone else would be sent and you would have had no hope." Yue ran to her family and kneeled down next to her mom.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Onii-chan help me!" She said the last part trying to pick Sara up.

"There dead Yue." Yue stopped. "I killed them." He started to cry. _'What the hell! Itachi doesn't cry!' _Sasuke thought.

"Why!? Why would you do that Onii-chan!?" Itachi took a step forward.

"So you can live with out my leader knowing." Itachi walked the rest of the way to Yue and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said before standing. Yue cried more, then Itachi swung his sword at her. Yue dodged and ran to the wall as far from the Uchiha as she could get.

"Onii-chan Stop." Yue got herself cornered. How it happened she didn't know. Then again she was blinded by fear right know.

"Forgive me Yue." He slashed Yue right throw the chest. Yue screamed as she fell to the ground. She cried the whole time. Itachi headed for the door. When he opened it Ren was there. Itachi walked past him with a nod and into the hall. Ren was slashed the same way Yue was but it wasn't nearly as deep. He used the wall for support as he made his way to his little sister. He kneeled and placed a hand on her chest. She was still breathing and was awake. He started speaking words Sasuke didn't understand and a light took Yue's body. When the light was gone Yue was different. The wound was healed and Yue was still breathing. But something big was different.

"We are sorry little brother." Sasuke froze as Ren left the room Sasuke stood there staring at Yue. He walked over to him and he knew what happened. Yue was a boy now. How he didn't know. Then every thing around him shattered and every thing was dark. He heard crying and looked where little Yue was. There was the Yue he knew.

"Yue how?"

"Was I a boy after that." Yue sobbed the words. "That was a curse that was placed on me. It saved me from death yes but I must be given a pries. To be turned into the apposite sex or to die when I became of age." Yue cried harder. Sasuke assumed that by showing him everything Yue relived every event. Sasuke kneeled.

"So you're a girl right?" Yue nodded.

"Technically yes. At the same time physically I am a boy. Mentally I am a girl." Sasuke pulled Yue into a hug. Yue started crying even harder and rapt his arms around Sasuke. Then thing shattered again and they ware back in Sasuke's room in the hospital. Sasuke sat up and Yue was standing next to his bed tears still running down his cheeks. Sasuke pulled him back into the hug.

"I'm sorry" He tightened his grip. "That you had to go throw so much. You're family died the day before mine." Sasuke looked at Yue and pulled the raven into a kiss they stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. Sasuke looked at Yue to see confusion.

Then there was a knock before Sakura walked in. She saw the shocked tear stand face of Yue and Sasuke's sad face. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Then Naruto walked in behind her. Then she realized some thing. "Sasuke you're awake!" She ran to his side. "I'm glad." Sasuke looked at Sakura with his apology.

"I'm sorry you two but could I talk to Yue alone?" They nodded and left the room. Sasuke turned to Yue. "Why didn't you tell me that Itachi was..." He trailed off thinking that was all he needed to say.

"What could I have said? That you're brother the man you are trying to kill, I called Onii-chan and fell in love with him?" Sasuke stared at Yue. Yue started to sob but no tears fell anymore. "And even after he killed my family I still can't hate him."

"Clan." Sasuke corrected.

"They were my family not my whole clan. But they might as well be dead." Yue pulled out a letter.

"Ren sent this to me while you were out cold." Yue opened it and started to read. "Dear Yue. The village now know about you're story and ask that you return to them. I will be coming back to Konoha To bring you home. The village doesn't want you to bring anyone. I miss you and can't wait until we can be a family again. Love Ren." Yue lowered the paper.

"I'm happy for you." Sasuke said and Yue frowned.

"I'm not going." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"If I go back I leave you and Naruto. I love it here to much. My clan want me to give up my new little brother and you. I wont do that. Fakira knew the village would want me back and tried to get me to let go of the two of you so I would." Yue smiled. "I think I love you."

"First Itachi and now Me." Sasuke smirked.

"Did I mention I have a thing for Uchihas?" Yue asked in a teasing tone. "But I still love you're brother." Sasuke frowned.

"Yue what he did to me was one thing but what he did to you makes it so I can not forgive him." Sasuke spoke the words with venom in his voice.

"Please Sasuke." Yue's face showed sadness. Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a pendent of the Uchiha emblem.

"Here." Yue took it into his hand.

"Is this?" Sasuke nodded. "I can't take this Sasuke."

"Its a promise. No matter what I'll always be on you're side and I will always care for you." He said with a smirk. Yue smiled and pulled out a pendent of his emblem.

"Then here." He took it and put it on as Yue put on his. Sasuke looked out side as the two hid the pendents under there shirts.

"How long were we in you're head?" Sasuke asked out of no where.

"About ten minutes." He answered an emotion formed in his unseen eyes and then Sasuke reached around Yue's head and removed the forehead protector. He stared into deep sapphire eyes. Yue closed his eyes and looked away.

"I've seen them Yue and they have seen me. Please." Yue opened is eyes and looked at the Uchiha again. When he looked at him he really looked at him. Raven hair pale skin and onyx eyes. In the onyx eyes Yue saw something he was not expecting. Happiness, True happiness. He was a different person from the over confident Uchiha Yue met months ago. This was Sasuke the Sasuke Yue knew from five years ago. The one he met a year after meeting Itachi. This was The person Yue loved. Yue wouldn't leave anything behind he would stay in konoha.

* * *

(Else where an hour later)

"So that is Yue's story?" Kakashi said after Tsunade finished her long story.

"Yes. He has bean through a lot." Kakashi nodded.

"I wish there was something we could do." Tsunade smiled at Kakashi's wards.

"We don't need to do anything. When I went to check on him he was with the Uchiha and seemed to be happy for the first time in a long time." Kakashi nodded his agreement.

"They would be good for each other."

"Just like the antidote for a poison they have helped the other heal."

* * *

HellRat: Done! Dude that took forever!

Naruto: HellRat has a new poll up so you should all vote on it!

Sasuke: You have a twisted mind HallRat.

HellRat: That is what makes me so fun.

Tsunade: So when I told Kakashi Yue's story everything I said was in Yue vision?

HellRat: Yes. And I hope every one liked this chapter.

Itachi: HellRat every one loves this story. Well not the flamers But no one likes them.

HellRat: Thanks. Until the next chapter!

Sakura: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Sapphire Blue and Blood red

HellRat: Ok new chapter!

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

Yue: And yet I am still owned.

Sasuke: Just be glade the cheesy romance seen is over.

HellRat: Love you to Sasuke. T_T

Sasuke: Sorry it was.

HellRat: I know I might rewrite it. And the kiss is the last chapter. I was going to have it just a small kiss but Narulove13 made me change it into an all out kiss so sorry if you didn't like it.

Sakura: On with the chapter!

* * *

Sasuke and Yue were walking by a lake together. Sasuke looked into the uncovered eyes of Yue. "Yue I'll protect you. And Orochimaru will not get either of us." Yue smiled. Then blood went everywhere and everything went black. The lake disappeared in darkness. Yue's smile fell. They looked down to see a sword stabbed through Yue's stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened. The sword was pulled out and Sasuke caught the boy. "Yue!" He looked up into yellow eyes.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sasuke shot up into an up right possession. Sweat was all over him and his face felt cold as he looked at his surroundings. He was still in the hospital, Yue was still asleep at his bed side. 'I'm lucky I didn't wake her.' He thought as he lied back down. He still wasn't sure if he should call Yue a boy or girl so when there alone he will call 'her' a girl. His breathing was still uneven after such a dream. However he had a bad feeling about it. The raven closed his eyes to try and fall asleep again.

* * *

A nurse walked into the Uchiha's room to see him awake and Yue still sleeping. Sasuke was watching the other raven sleep with a small smile. "Umm Uchiha-san." He looked up with a glare at the person who disturbed him. "You can go today. Uzumaki-san brought you some clothes and I assume Kekary-san is taking you home." She said as she placed a bag on the second bed. Sasuke nodded and the nurse left.

He carefully got out of bed as to not wake Yue. He grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom coming out two minutes latter in his clothes. He gently shook Yue awake. Yue sat up. "Oh Sasuke your up."

"They said I can leave. I don't want to spend anymore time in here." Yue nodded and they walked out of the hospital as if last night never happened. They dropped Sasuke's stuff at his house and right now they were talking. "Would you mind telling me more about life-force?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... The main point where the life-force is, is the pulse point. It also comes from the heart. Life-force is endless but it regenerates slowly and when you don't have enough you die. Most of my clan die this way so they give the little life-force they had to the people they wonted to protect. There is a way to take life-force from the body but not many know it." Yue looked at the clock. "Shit we're late!" They ran out the door and headed for the bridge where they normally met they're other teammates. Naruto and Sakura were already there but no Kakashi. They ignored that as if he wasn't late already.

"Hey you two are late." Sakura said.

"Yeah sorry. Sasuke only got out today." Yue said with a happy smile. Naruto looked at Yue in surprise.

"Wow Yue what got into you?" Naruto asked. Sakura couldn't figure out what he meant.

"Oh nothing. I guess life is starting to get good for me?" Yue smiled even bigger. Then Kakashi appeared and before he said "Yo." He as well saw how good of a mood Yue had. Then he looked at Sasuke who wasn't facing Naruto and Sakura to see him smiling a small smile.

"Sasuke, Yue are you two ok?" Sasuke turned to face Kakashi giving Naruto and Sakura a good look at what Kakashi was talking about.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei we're fine. Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked the question still smiling.

"Never mind." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Ok so I know whats going on. Naruto you have moved in with Yue?" Naruto nodded.

"Just a few days ago."

"Ok Wanted to be sure. We have a mission today!" Kakashi said happily.

"But Sasuke only just got out of the hospital." Yue said in protest.

"But Yue the mission is to help find Serena's friends." Yue's eye widened though no one could see. 'I forgot about Serena and Haku.' Yue thought.

"Well Ok." The team made there why to the Hokage tower. When they arrived Yue opened the door to the office with out knocking. "Good morning Obaa-san!" Yue said with a grin like Naruto's. Everyone was looking at him in fear.

"Yue... Are you ok?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her former student.

"Never bean better!" Tsunade smiled. 'That's the Yue I know.' She thought as she pulled out the papers for there mission.

"Ok as you know you will help Ms Michiko Serena find her friends that she was separated from. It is a C mission." Serena walked into the room when Tsunade was done. "However to be sure it is a C mission. Michiko-san there isn't anyone out to kill you is there?" Tsunade looked into Serena's kind eyes.

"I don't believe so. I might be wrong but if I was then no one in my group told me I was being chased." Tsunade saw truth in her eyes.

"Ok Then you will leave in three hours. Good luck." The team and Serena left.

888888888888

Yue and Naruto were at the Kekaro estate packing what they needed. Yue was still smiling like crazy for him at least. And Naruto was still trying to figure out why he was so happy. After about two and a half hours they made it to the gates of kanoha. A little later the others arrived and they were off.

"So Yue do you know someone named Ita..err.. Itomo?" Serena asked. Yue didn't notice the small slip but Sasuke did.

"No Why?"

"He is the man I love. And he is in the group I was separated from." She smiled in happiness at the memory of the man. "But there is someone else he loves. He wont tell me who. All I know is that she was beautiful."

Yue stopped walking. "What do you mean was?" Serena's kind eyes turned hard.

"He killed her. At least that is what I have heard from my other friends." Her eyes went back to normal. Yue's face was sad. That is almost the same thing Itachi did for him. Except he didn't really kill him.'She' loved the older Uchiha and still does. But he left. No good bye just a note to tell her why he killed her.

"Yue?" Yue snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke who spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Yue smiled. "Just some memories coming back." The rest of the day was pretty silent. At about 8 they decided to start setting up camp. That was until Serena told them she knew of an old cabin they could stay in and they stayed there. Yue was about to leave to get some fish but Serena wanted to come.

"No Serena you should stay here." Yue said.

"But I love to fish. How about if one more person comes to?" Serena was acting immature which everyone could tell wasn't normal.

"Well... Ok." He looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke will you come?" He nodded and they left. They were catching a lot of fish and so far everything was going well... until. Black smoke went all around Sasuke and he couldn't see a thing. Yue felt someone grab Serena.

"AAAHHH!!!" She screamed. Yue was about to attack the man but he couldn't move. A pain started at his neck. The pain grew more and more before he let out an ear splitting scream. Yue's vanes glow a blue color as her neck started to bleed. "Yue-san!" Serena screamed in fear for the boy's life. The color started leaving through the wound on Yue's neck. His screaming grew louder.

Sasuke was panicked. He heard the two scream but he couldn't get out of the smoke. Yue screamed again and louder. He activated his Sharingan and found his way out.

Cuts went across Yue's skin and the glow ended as Yue fell to the ground. Sasuke looked around and saw a man holding Serena and Orochimaru next to him smirking at the bleeding Yue. Sasuke ran at them but they disappeared. He looked for them but they were no where to be found. He ran to Yue and looked at his wounds. He picked the out cold raven up brittle style and and ran back to the cabin.

* * *

(With Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura)

Sakura was leaning on the side of the open door watching for her teammates. "Do you think it was ok to let them go with Serena?" Sakura asked.

"There isn't anyone after Serena's life so they should have no problem." Kakashi said as he read is pervert book.

Sakura looked back out the door and gasped. Kakashi looked up to see what was wrong and Naruto ran to her side. There running at them was Sasuke carrying a bloody Yue. They moved out of the way as he ran in side. He lad Yue on the couch that was in the cabin which had said couch, a fire place and a old wooden coffee table. Sakura was looking over Yue's wounds at this time. "What happened?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha.

"Orochimaru. He ambushed us and took Serena." Sasuke said quickly.

"The worst wound is on the neck. However its bleeding badly. Its the pulse point." Sakura said as she studied Yue's neck wound.

"What?" Sasuke pushed past her and looked at the wound. He remembered what Yue said and the light. Sakura got back in front of Yue and rapt the wound tightly but not to tight. "Damn that Orochimaru. He must have stolen her life-force." His anger was intense then he stepped away when he saw how much blood Yue was losing. "We have to get Yue home." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"I can't heal him. And with how little life-force he has left he can't heal himself either. We have to get him to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a sad expression,

Sasuke picked Yue up again. "Then lets go." Everyone froze and Sasuke put Yue back down and ran to a window while the others did the same.

"I don't see anyone." Naruto said.

"But we sense them." Kakashi looked at Yue. "We have to go to plan B."

888888888888

Orochimaru Broke into the cabin to see a surprised team seven. He through kunais at them and they turned into logs. He through one at Yue and the same thing happened. "Damn it!"

888888888888

"He's going to catch up fast!" Kakashi said as they ran for the village. He had Yue on his back.

"Sensei what about Serena?" Sakura asked.

"We can't help her with an injured teammate." They ran as fast as they could through the woods. But they all knew it wouldn't be enough.

"We're going to have to fight Orochimaru no matter what so why are we running?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped and everyone shortly after.

"Because you are going ahead. I'll slow him down." The raven said.

"No way I'm going with you!" Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto. Yue will need you if something happens to me." Naruto frowned. "I promised to protect her. So I'm going to."

"I'm not sending one of my students on a suicide mission." Kakashi glared at him.

"Please Kakashi." Sasuke stared into Kakashi's one eye. Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Good. Now go as fast as you can!" They started running again.

Sasuke waited there for the snake. After three minutes he came. "Oh its Sasuke. Its bean some time." Sasuke glared at the man.

"What did you do to Yue!?" He yelled the question.

"You know what I did." Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke ran at him and there fight started. He tried to kick the older male but his kick was caught. He pulled a Yue and punched him. He missed but his foot was released. He then tried to trip him and succeeded. He moved away from the man and through a kunai. Orochimaru caught it. They're fight raged on with more jutsus then at first.

"You are trying even harder then last time. Are you trying to by Yue time?" Orochimaru grabbed his arm and pulled it behind the Uchiha's back. "You know she's going to die. Unless she comes with me and Kabuto heals her. You should give up so she has a chance." Sasuke hit Orochimaru's face by slamming his head back. The snake let go and Sasuke did the hand seals for his jutsu.

"**Fire style! Fire Ball jutsu!**" He cried the name of his family jutsu. Orochimaru dodged.

"Do you hate Yue that much?" Orochimaru disappeared from sight.

"If I hated him I would let you pass." He did his jutsu again in the detection he sensed Orochimaru. Orochimaru came out of hiding to dodge.

"You've gotten better." His smirk grew. More jutsus were thrown until Orochimaru pulled out his sword. Sasuke pulled out a sword Yue had given him and ran at the snake.

They fought for hours until Orochimaru stopped and jumped into a tree. He was about to beat Sasuke but he stopped. _'Why?'_ Sasuke thought.

"This fight is over. What I wanted is no more. The man disappeared and Sasuke ran for the village. He couldn't waste time. Even if he was ready to pass out.

* * *

(With the rest of team seven a few hours ago)

Kakashi and his team ran into kanoha and to the Hokage's tower as fast as lightning strikes came. They slammed the door open and Tsunade stood. She glared at them until she saw Yue on Kakashi's back. "What happened?" She asked as she ran to them.

"Orochimaru. He took Serena and did this to Yue." Kakashi explained quickly. Tsunade frowned.

"Follow me." She said as she ran past them. "Where is the Uchiha?"

"He Made us let him stay behind to slow Orochimaru down. I let him because he would have done it anyway." Tsunade nodded as they ran into the hospital and into the emergency room. Naruto and Sakura waited out side in the waiting room and shortly after Kakashi came out to. "All we can do is wait and hope we made it on time."

"Kakahsi-sensei. What do we do about the mission. I thought a ninja's mission always came first. Even if that saying has started. Won't people be mad?" Sakura asked in sadness. She was happy Yue came first but still.

"Someone isn't going to be happy. But Tsunade will be on our side don't worry." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Naruto wasn't as easy to calm. He was so worried about his new brother he didn't even care a little about the mission. The fear was to much for him. Sakura sensed this and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok Naruto. I'm sure of it." That helped him a little but tears started to swell in his eyes.

They waited for at least an hour before Tsunade came out. "Yue is awake. You should all come see him." They came in and saw Yue in a little better condition. "There wasn't much I could do. I'm not even sure how he woke up. But he needs everyone. The bleeding wont stop and he has lost enough already." Tsunade said before Naruto ran to Yue. Yue looked at Naruto with sapphire eyes.

"You look just like I thought you would Naru." He smiled. Naruto as surprised at how beautiful those eyes were. Even with the life sucked out of them they were beautiful.

"Yu-nii-san." Naruto took Yue's hand and Kakashi and Sakura came over to his bed side.

"Yu-nee-san when no one is around." Yue said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened. "Tsunade-baa-chan will tell you." Yue's hand reached up and brushed Naruto's cheek. His hand stayed there for a few minutes before it fell as his eyes closed and Yue's grip on Naruto's hand softened.

* * *

HellRat: Oh no! Has Yue died!?

Yue: you better not kill me!

HellRat: Maybe I will!

Sasuke: And I thought this wouldn't be dramatic.

Sakura: Drama is fun.

Itachi: Don't kill Yue!

HellRat: Its all part of the plot!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Wounds That Are To Deep

HellRat: Ok so this chapter sucks but it had to be here for it is part of the plot. Lets waist no time. On with the chapter!

* * *

"Yue! Yue! Yue where are you sweaty?" Yue's mom Sara Yelled as she ran around the village.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sara heard a scream from an ally ahead. She ran down it and stopped her eyes wide at the seen before her. A man had her youngest daughter against a wall a kunai at her throat.

"Yue!" She ran and kicked the man away from her daughter and caught Yue as she fell. Three more men walked out of the shadows and started some hand seals. Sara's vanes started to glow and a sharp pain was at her pules point. Sara screamed and fell to her knees.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the four year old Yue yelled. Sara collapsed and Yue heard an evil laugh from the shadows. The little girls vision now had a red hue to it then everything went black to the girl for a secant then her sight came back normal. The men were an the ground dead around her. She was covered in blood. She turned to see her mom still out cold on the ground. She ran to Sara's side and laid down next to her crying her eyes out.

* * *

Yue opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the hospital. He tried to sit up but a pain shot through his body. Then he felt arms help him. He looked to his right to see Sasuke. "Sasuke. How long have I bean out?"

"About a week." Sasuke said as he tied Yue's forehead protector around the Kekary's eyes. Sasuke frowned when he realized Yue was shacking. "Are you ok?" Yue shook his head and got out of bed. Another pain shot through Yue. "You should be more careful."

"I just want to get out of here."

"How much do you remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Um we went to get food with Serena and nothing after that." Then the door opened and in walked Naruto. The blond looked up and smiled.

"Yue your up!" Naruto ran over and hugged him causing another shot of pain. Naruto quickly noticed and pulled away. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto looked at Yue's face to see sadness.

"Is something wrong?" Yue snapped out of his trance smiled at the blond.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Naruto held a bag out for Yue.

"I brought you clothes for when the nurse says you can leave." Yue grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom to change. When he came out he was wearing his normal long sleeve black shirt and black pants. "The nurse already said you could go?"

"No I just hate this place." Yue said before leaving as he dragged the others with him.

"Oh! Yue guess what tomorrow is!" Naruto said with his grin.

"What?"

"Tomorrow it will be exactly two years sense we first met!" Yue's eyes widened though no one saw it.

"Is it? Hmm this most be what happens when you hit your head to hard." Yue laughed.

"Hit your head? What are you talking about Yu-nee-chan?" Sasuke tensed. Yue and Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sasuke made a face that said 'Shut up moron.'

"What did you call me?" Yue was hesitant to asked the question.

"Yu-nii-chan."Yue shook his head.

"Never mind." Yue said. Naruto smiled and got an idea.

"Hey why don't we have a party tomorrow?!" Naruto looked up at Yue. "What do you think?"

"Well. Its a big deal for both of us so... yeah ok." They walked to the bridge where they normally met with the others to see Sakura was there. She looked at them and smiled as she ran to them and lightly hugged Yue. This cased a small pain to shoot through Yue.

"I'm so glad your up Yue." Sakura pulled away. She then ran over to Naruto and hugged him. Yue smirked at this.

"Sakura. Yue and I are having a party tomorrow at our house. Do you want to come? Its at 5 PM" She nodded. Yue walked over and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she let go of the blond.

"Would you mind telling all of Rookie Nine and Gai-sensei's team that they're invited?" Yue asked nicely.

"Sure! I'll go tell everyone now." She ran off. Then Kakashi showed up.

"Hey where is Sakura going?" He asked his students.

"She's going to invite people to the party tomorrow." Naruto said. Kakashi had a questioning look.

"Party?"

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day Yue and I met so we're having a party!" Naruto grinned happily.

"Oh." Kakashi looked at Yue. "Its nice to see you up and about Yue." He said. Yue nodded.

"You should come sensei." Yue spoke this time.

"I'll be there." Then an idea another popped in Naruto's head.

"Yue you should sing." Yue looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You should sing tomorrow." Yue shook his head. "Oh come on! You probably have the best voice in the village and no one knows that."

"Forget it Naruto." Yue started walking away. He went home to get some more rest. But when he wasn't expecting what was there.

"Hey Yue." He heard the voice of his brother. Yue turned to face him and smirked.

"You know this would be called breaking and entering. You don't live here anymore remember?" Yue said. Ren returned the smirk.

"I heard about you being in a hospital bed for the first time sense you were born." Ren said as he stood from the couch. "So why were you there?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked anyone." Yue walked into the kitchen with Ren behind him.

"You coming home or not?" Ren questioned.

"I am home Ren." Yue turned to him. "I no longer belong in the light village." Ren walked over to his 'sister' and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes you do Imouto-chan and I'm not leaving until you come home." Ren pulled Yue into a hug only to be pushed away.

Yue shook his head. "I'm not leaving. I wont leave Sasuke or Naruto." Ren glared at the girl.

"Even if you being here puts them in danger?" Ren leaned against a counter.

"What?"

"They didn't tell you anything about what happened did they. Orochimaru attacked you, Sasuke, and that Serena girl. He used a forbidden jutsu to steal your life-force then when your team tried to get away they knew they had no choice but to fight Orochimaru so Sasuke fought him alone. He almost died." Ren explained. Yue had a look of fear.

"How do you know that?" Yue felt like he couldn't breath.

"I have my ways."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were on there way to Yue and Naruto's house right now. "Why does Yue hate singing so much?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I've only heard him once and he didn't know I was listening." Naruto replied. They saw Ren walk out of of house and Naruto pulled Sasuke behind a bush.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked furiously. Ren walked out of sight and Naruto moved from behind the bush and started walking again. "You didn't answer."

"Ren doesn't like us. I thought we should avoid him." Naruto said as he opened the front door. "I'm home!" He yelled. They walked into the kitchen but Yue was not there. "I'll go see if he's in his room." Naruto walked into the hallway then up the stairs. Sasuke walked down the long hallway and to the door that was sealed off. But the door was no longer sealed. He opened it and froze at the sight. Yue was standing in the middle. The room was the way Sasuke remembered from when Yue showed it to him, a big room with one of the walls being a one way mirror that showed the garden. There was blood everywhere. (No! There are no bodies!) He looked at Yue's sad face and walked into the room. He closed his eyes remembering what he had seen.

"You never bothered to clean?" Sasuke asked. Yue turned his face to him but his body was still facing the opposite way.

"It was to painful to be in here." Yue answered as he faced the wall again.

"Then why are you in here now?" Sasuke asked. It was a simple question right? So it would have a simple answer... wrong.

"I got in a fight with Ren." Thats when Sasuke noticed. There was blood running down Yue's legs. The blind boy turned all the way to face Sasuke. The older raven was shocked. He went to the door and closed it. Yue had a big cut going across his torso. It was about two inches under the scar from Itachi's attack five years ago. It wasn't as deep and you could tell it was heeling. Sasuke walked over to Yue and pulled him into a kiss. Now Yue was shocked. The wound started heeling a lot faster by the time Sasuke pulled away it was gone. "How did you know that would work?" Yue asked the shock in his voice.

"I didn't tell you how you ended up in the hospital." Sasuke looked around again remembering where Sara's body had been, and where Suzaku and Kasumi once were. Then his eyes landed on where Yue had died and was brought back.

"Orochimaru had attacked us. He took Serena and I think he used a jutsu on you. You started glowing then the glow was gone and you got deep cuts all over your body. I guessed he took your life-force. We were trying to get you back to konoha before it was to late. You had already lost so much blood. I stayed behind to Slow Orochimaru down. Then when I got to the village."

(Flashback)

Sasuke opened the door to the room Yue was in. Naruto was crying over Yue with tears falling onto the life-force nin's stomach. Then he noticed. Yue wasn't breathing. He walked into the room and Naruto looked up at him. He sat on Yue's bed and held the 'dead' nin. He felt the tears spill from his eyes and land on Yue's face. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold. Then a sapphire blue light that he could see through his closed eyes came from Yue starting from the heart. He opened his eyes and looked at Yue as the glow spread to the rest of the body. The cuts all heeled and Yue gasped then breathed normally. The glow ended and they could hear Tsunade laughing.

"Tsunade-sama what just happened?" Sasuke asked as he laid Yue down.

"Yue's life-force was love. You all love him so by being so close to him his life-force regenerated fast enough to save him." She smiled.

"Obaa-san what did Yue mean when he said Yu-nee-chan." Naruto asked this time.

Tsunade sighed. "Great I have to explain again."

Tsunade had explained some of Yue's past to Sakura and Naruto but not everything. They only knew about how he died and Ren saved him with a forbidden jutsu and about Sasuke and Yue's relationship.

(End of flashback)

"So that's why Naruto called me nee-chan." Yue smiled a little at the fact he wouldn't have to hide that part of his life from Naruto. Then it hit him. "How did Tsunade know about us?" Sasuke shrugged. They walked out of the room and Yue sealed it off again. He ran to his room as fast as he could to change before Naruto saw him. Lucky for him Naruto was in the kitchen at the time. When he came back down he was not wearing his usual clothes. He was wearing a black tank and pajama pants. He went into the kitchen to see Naruto and Sasuke both staring at him. Now you could tell that Yue had the body of a boy.

"What? You both know the truth about me so I don't have to wear clothes that you can't tell my gender." Yue said dully. Naruto shrugged. Yue pulled out somethings to make diner with. "Sasuke are you staying for diner?"

"I guess." He said with a very small smile. Yue started cooking and then Sasuke continued. "You better not be making ramen!" Yue sighed.

"What would you like?" Yue continued to make the ramen.

"Anything but ramen." Was his simple answer.

"Will you at least try my ramen first?" Yue turned to the other two.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Yue smiled and went back to making ramen. Then his smile fell as his dream came to mind. 'Blue glow?' He thought as the picture of her mother's vanes glowing a blue color came back. Yue pored the first thing of ramen into a bowl.

"One miso ramen." He said as he put the bowl in front of Naruto. "What would you like Sasuke?"

"Beef." He said quickly. Yue started on the beef ramen as his thought continued. 'Did that really happen? If it did then that means that Orochimaru was helping Gatou.' Yue stopped stirring the ramen and his whole body was tense. 'How? How long had Orochimaru been after me? How long had he been planing this?' Naruto moved the ramen from the stove.

"Yue are you ok? You almost burned the ramen." Naruto pored the ramen into Sasuke's bowl and gave it to him. Yue had not moved, he just stood there frozen. Sasuke stood and pulled Yue away from the stove thus pulling the younger raven out of his trans.

"Yue?" Sasuke said.

Yue turned back to the stove and started his own ramen. "I'm fine. Just got lost in thought." He said. Sasuke went back to his seat and took a bite of the ramen. His eye widened.

"This is good." He said. Yue smiled.

"My mom's ramen beat all the others hands down." Yue went back to his happy mask. Naruto did something he never did. He glared at Yue.

"Yue? Are you sure your ok?" The blond kept staring at the nin.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing." He went back to eating. Yue finished making his ramen and pored it into the last bowl then went to join his team mates.

"So Naruto. You know about me and Sasuke?" Yue asked before taking a bite. Naruto looked up at him.

"Yes. Obaa-san told me." The rest of diner was silent. Sasuke left after he was finished and now it was just Naruto and Yue. "There is something your not telling me that you don't want Sasuke nor me to now." Naruto said while Yue was doing dishes.

"No there isn't. Naruto, I'm not hiding anything." Yue said calmly. Naruto glared again. (I know its out of character. Which is why I did it!)

"Then why don't I know the rest of your past?" Yue stopped what he was doing and walked past Naruto.

"We should rest. We have a party tomorrow." Yue said as he walked up the stairs.

"Yue tell me!" They reached the very top of the big house. (Which by the way was four floors.) Yue was walking down a hall and to some more stairs.

"There are somethings your not ready to know Naruto." Yue said as he walked up the round staircase.

"So Sasuke can know?" They reached a door at the top of the stair case. There was no other doors just that one.

"Sasuke was ready." Yue said. He then tensed again when he noticed Naruto was crying. Yue turned his head to the ground. "I'll sing." Naruto looked at Yue's face.

"What?"

"I'll sing if it makes you happy." Yue turned to face Naruto.

"Thanks." The blond said.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I would tell you but... you are not ready." Yue opened the door and went in. it was a bedroom. (Yes Yue lived in a tower. So in a way Yue's house has five floors just the top is made of one room.) There was a canopy bed in the center of the wall on the left, a dresser to the right across from the bed, the closet was on the left closer to Yue then the dresser and there was a door on the other side of the dresser that led to a small stud, (Big tower!) and last there was some glass doors across from Yue that led to a balcony. Yue walked over to the bed and laid down. He got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

(The next day)

Yue was taking down the paintings of his family so no one would ask about them right now. When he was done with that he went to make sure no one could get into the 'sealed room' and then went into the living room again. Naruto was looking around the big room which was about the size of a normal house. "We need a small stage." Naruto said. Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruto turned to him with a smile.

"Where else are you going to sing!?" Yue shook his head and went out to the garden and looked at the deck that was on the other side.

"How about the party is out here to? Then we can use the deck for the stage." Yue said as Naruto walked out too.

"Yeah good idea. Hey don't you have a lot of instruments?" Naruto looked up at Yue.

"What kind?"

"Drums guitar you know band stuff." (I don't know if they have bands in the Naruto universe but hey its fun!)

"Yes." Yue said as he went back inside. He walked into the room across from the sealed room and there was almost every instrument you could think of in there. At least all the good ones.

"Wow." Naruto said with wide eyes. Yue and Naruto started grabbing what they needed and setting it up. In the middle of setting up they heard a knock at the door and Yue got it. Sasuke was the one who was there and Yue let him in.

"Why are you here so early?" It was 4 but it was still early.

"I thought maybe you would need help." Sasuke looked around to see the paintings were gone. "Why did you take the paintings down?"

"I didn't want anyone asking about them. Now are you going to help or not?" They all worked to get things ready until they were all done.

Naruto looked at the clock it was exactly five o-clock. "We're good." He said with his big grin. People started coming and it was more then they had expected. Yue found Sakura in the big crowd and walked over to her.

"This isn't only rookie nine." He said to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah I know but I thought rookie nine wouldn't be enough so they told everyone they knew and so did I." Yue glared at Sakura through the headband. He went to the stairs and put a shield around them that only he, Naruto, and Sasuke could get through. Then Neji walked over to Yue.

"Kekary-san." He said with a nod.

"Hello Neji. Can I help you?" Yue asked with a smirk.

"Do you know that Gaara and his siblings are here?" Yue shook his head. "Then I guess you don't know why." The Hyuuga sighed and Yue took off. He searched the room with his life-force until he found Gaara up stairs. _"He most gone up there before I put up the shield.' _He ran up the stairs and followed his life-force until he came to... his mom's room. He leaned on the door hinge and watched as Gaara looked around.

"Looking for me I presume." Yue said and Gaara turned to him. He nodded and walked over to him.

"Who's room is this?" He asked.

"This was my mother's." He looked around himself. "This room hasn't been open in four years."

"Why?"

"My mom, dad, and sister died." He walked away from the door with Gaara behind him. "So how may I help you?"

"I was asked to visit by the Hokage and I thought I would come by." He said calmly.

"Everyone says that you never talk. So why talk to me?" they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know." Gaara said before Naruto ran over.

"Come one Yue its time!." He grabbed Yue's hand and led him outside. Gaara followed and Temari and Kankuro found him. Naruto pulled Yue onto the stage and put the mic in front of him. "Yue can you play guitar?" Yue nodded. Naruto picked up the guitar and handed it to him. They had people Yue didn't know on base and piano. "Ok I went through the songs you wrought." Yue glared at him. "And found the songs I thought you should sing. Starting with the one that is most like you. Until the day I day." Naruto ran over to the drums ready to play. Yue took a deep breath.

**Until The Day I Die by Story Of The Year**

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you"_

Sasuke watched as Yue sang. He wasn't using the same voice he did the first time he heard the younger raven but he still had a great voice.  
"_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too"_

All of rookie nine had there jaws dropped at Yue's voice. Most of them had never even spoken to the blind nin. Plus he was great on guitar even though he couldn't see.  
"_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does."_

Kakashi smiled. The song was a lot like Yue.  
"_Well make the same mistakes  
I'll Take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cuz I know I still do."_

Unknown to everyone Tsunade was there as well. She remembered the first time she heard Yue sing. When his family died he wouldn't sing anymore. "Why was that Yue?"  
"_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you"_

Sakura just kept smiling. She was happy that Sasuke and Yue were happy. And she was happy that Yue sang tonight. But she was a little sad that it wasn't her making Sasuke and Naruto happy.  
"_Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much"_

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were enjoying the music too.  
"_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do"_

Sasuke then frowned when he remembered something about Orochimaru. 'What will happen... if I don't do what he asks?' Sasuke thought.  
"_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you"_

Sasuke looked at Yue. 'Yue would do anything to protect his friends and loved ones. So why can't I?'  
"_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!!!!!!!"_

'I'll do it. If not for the village then for Yue.'  
"_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes_."

Naruto smiled at his 'brother' he was happy Yue sang. Then it hit him. 'Yue has never sang in front of people. So why now?'  
"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!!!!"_

The song ended and Sakura ran onto the stage. She hugged Yue then spoke. "Next you should sing a song about you and Sasuke-kun." Sakura then ran off. Yue nodded. And started playing. The others just followed his lead.

**Let Me Go by Three Doors Down**

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve"_

Sasuke froze when he heard the lyrics. As they continued he stiffened more.  
"_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me"_

Sakura had a sad face. She wasn't expecting a song like this.  
"_And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go"_

Naruto knew what the song was about. He couldn't understand why Yue picked this one.  
"_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through"_

Sasuke knew the song. He couldn't remember where though.  
"_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me"_

'Now I remember.' Sasuke thought. 'Its the song from the first time a heard Yue sing.'  
"_And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go"_

Naruto then realized the direction Yue's head was. He was facing Sasuke.  
"_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows"_

Tsunade's face was also worried. 'Is Yue leaving?'  
"_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me"_

The song ended and Yue had a clearly sad face. Sakura ran back on stage but this time dragging Sasuke with her. When she got on she let go of Sasuke and looked at Yue. "How about a duet?" Yue looked at her with question.

"I haven't written any." Yue said as Sakura pulled out a pieces of paper.

"Do you know the song nobody wants to be lonely?" She asked as she handed Sasuke the paper that had lyrics on it. Yue nodded. "Good. Ok Sasuke the lyrics that are blue are the ones you sing ok."

"I'm not singing."

"If you sing I'll figure out a way to get your fan club of your back." Sakura said before going up to the mic. "How about our to favorite people sing a duet. Mostly for the fans! And then who ever loves me can protect me from these two trying to kill me. Thank you!" She then ran of the stage. Yue 'looked' at Naruto asking if he new the song. He nodded and Yue started playing. (Ok when it says S.U. Before a lyric its Sasuke singing, when its Y.K. Its Yue. And when it says S.Y. There singing at the same time. Oh and I don't know the artist.)

**No body wants to be lonely.**

S.U: _Why, why, why_

Y.K: _Oh ooh ohh_

S.U:_There you are, in a darkened room and you're all alone, looking out the window. Your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow. Here I stand in the shadows  
_Y.K: _In the shadows  
_S.U:_Come to come, come to me  
_S.Y:_Can't you see that _  
S.Y: _Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you, So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely_  
S.U: _So why (why), why don't you let me love you_

Everyone who didn't know about Yue and Sasuke had a questioning look.

Y.K: _Ooh ooh, yeah. Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song. It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh. And suddenly you're flying down the stairs, Into my arms, baby, ohh_

S.U: _Before I start going crazy_  
Y.K: _Going crazy, ohh  
_S.U: _Run to me  
_Y.K: _Run to me  
_S.Y: _Cause I'm dying..._

_S.Y: Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry) My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you) So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) Nobody wants to be lonely  
_S.U: So why

Y.K: _Why, why don't you let me love you_  
S.U: _I wanna feel you need me_  
Y.K: _Feel you need me_  
S.U: _Just like the air you're breathing_  
Y.K: _Breathing, I need you here in my life_

S.Y: _Don't walk away, don't walk away_  
Y.K:_ Don't walk alway,_

S.U: _don't walk away_  
S.Y: _No, no, no, no..._

Tsunade smiled. The song was perfect for the two.

Y.K: _Nobody wants to be lonely_  
S:Y: _Nobody wants to cry..._

Y.K: _yeah yeah_  
S.U: _Nobody wants to be lonely _

Y.K: _(yeah ohh ooh)_  
S.U: _Nobody wants to cry_

Y.K: _(nobody wants to cry)_  
S.U: _My body's longing to hold you_

Y.K: _(is longing to hold you)_  
S.U: _So bad it hurts inside_

Y.K: _(hurts inside)_  
S.Y: _Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) Nobody wants to be lonely_  
S.U: _So why _

Y.K: _(why), _

S.U: _why don't you let me love you_  
Y.K: _Let me love you... _

S.U: _Nobody wants to be lonely_  
S.U: _Nobody wants to cry _

Y.K: (_nobody wants to cry...)_  
Y.K: _My body's longing to hold you _

S.U: (_I'm longing to hold you) So bad it hurts inside _

Y.K: _(so hurt inside)_  
S.Y: _Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely_  
Y.K: _So why_

S.U: _(why), _

Y.U: _why don't you let me love you_  
S.U: _Why _

Y.K: _(why), _

S.U: _let me love you_  
Y.K: _Why don't you let me love you_  
S.Y: _Why, love you, let me love you_  
S.Y: _Why (why)_

When the song ended Sasuke quickly ran off the stage and Yue directed her attention To Sakura. Yue got of the stage and went back to talking to some of there friends. "Your good." Yue turned to the voice. It was Tenten.

"Thanks."

"What was with the duet. You in love with the Uchiha?" Tenten smirked at the idea.

"No. Sakura black mailed us." Yue said loud enough for a good portion of the people heard. Yue then walked away only to run into Gaara and his brother and sister.

"That was well done Yue." Temari said with a smirk. Yue nodded and walked past them. He walked down the hall then up the stairs. He went up the many flights of stairs the whole time he knew someone was following him. When he reached is room he walked in leaving the door open then opened the glass doors and walked out on the balcony. He leaned on the rail as he looked down at the garden and the many people in it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Sasuke.

"So how are we going to kill Sakura?" Yue asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." Sasuke leaned on the rail next to Yue. "The second song you sang. You sang it before." Yue turned to the railing again.

"Yeah. On our first real mission." Yue smiled at the memory. "The second time you saved me." Sasuke had a questioning look.

"Second?"

"Every life-force nin needs a reason to go on. Someone they love, hate, feel sad about. As long as they feel they're life-force emotion towered a person they can keep going. That is why hate is more common a life-force then love." Yue smiled a weak smile. "That is why I'm thanking you Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Yue.

"Your welcome. I guess." Yue went inside and laid down on the bed. Sasuke sat on the side. Before they knew it Yue had fallen asleep.

* * *

(Else where.)

Ren was sitting up in a tree. He had been watching Yue sing then talk to Sasuke in his room and now the boy was asleep. Ren smiled. "Maybe taking you away from all this is a bad idea. And maybe I should return the memories mom took." he said before disappearing.

* * *

HellRat: Well this is an interesting chapter.

Sasuke: (Nods)

Yue: I live in a tower!?

HellRat: Yes!

Sakura: I love how evil my character can be.

HellRat: Your character is about to have a bigger role starting now. So will the others of rookie nine.

Naruto: I play drums!

HellRat: Yeah I got bored so I made this chapter a little strange. Please no one be angry! And anyone who doesn't like the story. Don't review I mean really reviewing a story you hate is a waste of time.

Naruto: HellRat wants you to vote on her poll. The poll is. 'Which Of My Stories is Your Favorite?'

Yue: REVIEW!!!


	14. Fights That Are Pointless

HellRat: Sorry it took so long.

* * *

The team was now in the Hokage's office waiting for there mission. "Ok Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi your mission is to escort a young man from the Wasabi clan to the Tea country, where he would be competing in the Burning Fire Race. Not only are you four escorting him there, Team Seven will also be his body guard throughout the race, since their leader, Kirouku Wagarashi, who asked for this mission had said that the loser of the race had to disband their clan, and the opposing team was surely to hire some nasty ninjas in order to… let's say, stop him from winning the race." Tsunade said. Sakura and Naruto had questioning looks.

"Four? Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi? What about Yue?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sending Yue on a different mission." She was about to speak more but Naruto cut her off.

"What mission?"

"A S-rank." Yue spoke this time.

"NANI?" The four yelled.

"There is a mission to the light village and I thought Yue would be the best for it." Tsunade picked up some papers. "The mission..." Yue cut her off.

"The mission is to help a special team called team fox escort the Zakukage here to speak with Obaa-san." Tsunade looked at Yue in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Life-force is useful for many things. One of those things is reading. The life-force runs along the ink to tell me what it says." Yue explained.

Tsunade got over the shock and told them why Yue was trusted with such a mission. "After hearing everything about the chunin exams there are a few I have chosen to make ANBU instead of chunin. Yue is one of them."

"NANI?" Just Naruto and Sakura yelled this time. Kakashi wasn't to surprised but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Sasuke on the other hand was surprised but didn't want to show it.

"Sakura I have chosen as my apprentice." Yue smiled at this. Sakura deserved it. "Naruto and Sasuke I am still unsure. However you are close to being ANBUs yourselves. Now go get ready for your missions." The five were about to walk out. "Yue." Said ninja turned to Tsunade. "Your uniform." Tsunade pulled out the ANBU uniform with a mask of a cat on top. "Neko." Yue took it and disappeared.

"Tsunade?" Kakashi spoke and the others stopped. Tsunade turned her attention to Kakashi. "Do you really think Yue is ready?"

"Yue physically is ready. But not mentally. However Yue most learn on his own." Tsunade started working on paper work.

"Why?" Sasuke asked the question before Kakashi could.

"Yue is the legacy of his family, the Ionin. It is how it was meant to be."

"Yue's family is dead. He could go against them." Tsunade stopped what she was doing at Sasuke's words. She sighed

"I said the same thing. But Yue wont hear it. He has chosen to learn things on his own." Sasuke shook his head.

"Your the Hokage. You don't have to listen to him." Naruto said. He was not happy.

"No I don't. But I have to respect Yue as well. Not to mention the council wants Yue to be an ANBU as well." Tsunade defended.

"Yue could die. Sending Yue on such dangerous missions means he will have to use a lot of life-force thus making his risk of death higher then normal. You are really willing to risk Yue's life!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto nodded his agreement. Kakashi and Sakura thought this was getting out of hand.

"Yue knows that. I made him agree to use more chakra then life-force when on a dangerous mission." Tsunade smirked, proud that she got Yue to agree to it.

"And you believed him!?" Naruto yelled this time. Tsunade frowned at this. Naruto was right. The likeliness of Yue sticking to the agreement was slim but it was enough to make Tsunade feel better.

"Yue knows we would fall apart with out him. He will be careful." The two were about to say more but Kakashi stopped them.

"We will be going now." He dragged them out and Sakura laughed. She walked up to Tsunade.

"I trust your decision Tsunade-Sama. But I am worried to." Tsunade smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura Yue is to stubborn to die. Remember he has died before." Sakura smiled and left. When the girl was gone Tsunade's smile fell. "However her stubbornness might be what kills her some day."

* * *

Yue was leaving the village for the light village at this moment. As he walked by villagers bowed in respect to the ANBU. (Yue was not wearing his forehead protector because Tsunade made it so Yue couldn't see when wearing the mask.) The word that someone had been assigned to be the ANBU Neko had spread fast Yue made it to the gates and the guards bowed as well. When he was out of the village he jumped into a tree and jumped to another faster then the eyes could see. The light village. the very village Yue came from. The village that Yue left because some how 'that' man found it. He would return to the village he left 8 years ago.

When he made it to a clearing he jumped into it and a smirk graced his lips. "Lets take a short cut shell we?" Yue did some hand seals. "Portal open!" A red circle bigger then Yue appeared in front of him. 'Why are you using the portal?' a voice in Yue's head asked. 'because if I go the only other way I wont get there for weeks. Plus its easier.' Yue thought the response but the voice heard it. 'It wont be that easy when you have the Zakukage. Don't forget that is you family portal. Only a Kekaro can get through.' Ignoring the voice he walked threw the red portal and when he was threw it was gone.

Yue found himself in front of the gates to the light village. there was a sun with a crescent moon on it on the gates. He walked up to it and placed his hands on the gate. He sent a wave of life-force threw his hands into the gate and it opened. If Yue was a normal nin he would have to ask the guards to let him in... speaking of which Yue felt the guards on either side of him. They were looking at him with question. He walked into the village and was greeted by three nins. they wore black sleeveless fool body suits with masks connected to them over the bottom half of there faces. They also had cloaks with hoods hiding there eyes.

"You are the ANBU Neko?" The tallest asked. Yue nodded. "We are team fox."

* * *

(Time skip)

Yue, team fox, and the Zakukage walked into konoha. The Zakukage was female which had long red hair, red eyes, small figure, was almost flat chested, and was about 24. Yue led them to the Hokage's tower and when they arrived Yue just opened the door with out knocking. Tsunade looked up and smiled. "Welcome back Neko." She looked past him and at the red head. "You must be the Zakukage." The girl nodded.

"My name is Yukiko Miko." The girls voice was very sweet and yelled innocent.

Tsunade's eye twitch. "This is a joke. I was told that the Zakukage was ruthless, cruel, and never gave mercy. And how old are you?"

"26." Was the quick reply. Tsunade sighed.

"Where is the real Zakukage?" Yukiko clinched her fists. She then slammed her hand on desk.

"What the hell did you just say you bitch!" Tsunade was about to say something but was cut off. "How dare you question me!" The next move Yukiko made Yue thought would be her last. She punched the blond. Tsunade stood.

"You've got guts. Leave us." Yue bowed and he left with team fox.

"Neko." Yue turned to the tallest. "Thank you for your help on the mission." Yue nodded and left.

He walked home and changed into his normal clothing then Kakashi ran into the house. Yue turned to him. "Yue your home." He said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well Sasuke has been in the hospital sense we got back and he just woke up. So I would like you to watch him while I run some herons.." He smiled and left. Yue stood there stunned then left for the hospital.

When he rived he searched the hospital with his life-foce. He found Sasuke and Naruto fighting on the roof and Sakura about to do something stupid. He ran to the roof faster then the eye could see and heard Sakura yell. "NO!!!!!" As she ran at them. Sasuke was using the chidori and Naruto the rasengan. Sakura would die. Yue ran past Sakura in they're way and grabbed there hands before throwing them to different sides of the roof.

"Are you two idiots?! You are on the same team you should not be fighting each other!" Yue turned to Sakura. "Are you ok?" She nodded before Yue left the roof. Sasuke and Naruto got up. Sasuke left the roof and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Sakura." She returned his gaze. "Next time... don't get in the way." Sakura felt her face pale as Naruto left the roof as well.

Naruto made it home and walked inside. He heard some one singing. He walked up stairs and found Yue playing piano in what he was told was Yue's parent's room. And then he listened to Yue's song.

_**"Take another deep breath  
Don't look down, keep your eyes closed  
Let your dream completely take over  
I know that I would never fall  
I haven't come this far to quit right now  
To give up here and now"**_

* * *

(With Yue a little earlier)

Yue ran into his house in rage. He ran up stairs and into his parent's room. There was a piano in there. Yue played when he wasn't happy. He started playing a lovely milady but when the lyrics started it was much sadder.

Artist; Russell Allen & Jorn: Song; Lande Reach A Little Longer

_**"Many times I lost my hope  
Forgot the reason why I started searching  
I couldn't remember all my dreams  
Couldn't see the beauty surrounding me**_

_**Take another deep breath  
Don't look down, keep your eyes closed  
Let your dream completely take over  
I know that I would never fall  
I haven't come this far to quit right now  
To give up here and now**_

_**Chorus:  
I will give it one more try  
Try to get closer to the sky  
The time hasn't come for me to leave this place  
How can I surrender here when my vision is so clear  
I just have to reach, reach a little longer.**_

_**Reach a little longer!**_

_**OOOOOHHHH!**_

_**Passing through life with no faith  
Unaware of the world around  
Tried to recall why I came  
Tried to remember why I'm here.**_

_**So take another deep breath....  
Don't look down, keep your eyes closed  
Let your dream completely take over  
I know that I would never fall  
I haven't come this far to quit right now  
To give up here and now**_

_**I will give it one more try  
Try to get closer to the sky  
The time hasn't come for me to leave this place  
How can I surrender here when my vision is so clear  
I just have to reach, reach a little longer.**_

_**Many times I lost my hope  
Forgot the reason why I started searching**_

_**I will give it one more try  
Try to get closer to the sky  
The time hasn't come for me to leave this place  
I will not surrender here when my vision is so clear  
I just have to reach, reach a little longer."**_

Yue stopped playing and took a deep breath. "How long are you going to stand there?" He asked the blond behind him.

"Your mad?" Yue turned to him.

"Yes I'm mad! Never in my life have I seen comrades fight. Not planing on killing each other I mean." Yue stood and walked past Naruto closing the door on his way.

"It was his idea." Naruto followed.

"I don't care. You still did it." Yue walked up the stairs till he got to his room. "Your both stupid for doing something like that." He opened the door. "Next time I'll throw you of the roof. Its hard to respect someone who will do anything to be the best." Yue walked into his room and slammed the door shut then locked it.

"Yue I'm sorry." The raven heard him yell through the door. Yue slid down the door and sighed.

"I know."

* * *

HellRat: I know short and it felt rushed. But I wanted to update and I have writers block on my other stories.

Sakura: Don't forget to vote on HellRat's poll!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Sickness and Pain

HellRat: Ok so I know what I'm doing with this story so I'm just going to update it again. Now I don't know how I would add Yue to the Naruto Sasuke fight so I'm going to leave Yue out of it. Though I'm not sure if you guys will like how I do it. Or how often Yue gets himself in the hospital. You can blame Orochimaru!

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

Yue: HellRat is sorry for the confusion if you thought she did.

HellRat: On with the chapter! P.S. Sorry I don't remember the episode this is based off of I haven't seen it in so long and I'm to busy to watch it.

* * *

"I know." Yue said as Naruto cried out "I'm sorry" from the other side of the door. Yue pushed off the door and started walking to his bed until his shoulder started burning. Yue fell to his knees in pain. Then it became hard to breath. 'Wh-Whats happening?' Yue thought as his breathing got faster and the burning got worse. He reached up to grab something to help him but ended up knocking over the picture of Yue and his team mates and the box with Itachi's old forehead protector in it.

"Yue?! Yue are you ok!? Whats wrong!?" Naruto yelled through the door when he heard the crash. Every second it got harder to breath and the pain got more intense. Yue felt himself start to fall into slumber but tried to stay awake dreading what would happen should he sleep. After many minutes someone kicked down his door and ran to him.

"Yue!?" He heard Kakashi's voice.

"Yue! Yue!" Naruto cried out louder. Then Yue fell into the dreamless darkness.

* * *

(With Naruto a few minutes ago.)

"Yue I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled and he thought he heard Yue say I know. "Yue please! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry!" Naruto felt pain in his chest. Then he heard a loud crash. "Yue?! Yue are you ok!? Whats wrong!?" He yelled but there was no answer.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone (I know! My brother told me they had cell phones in Naruto!) And called Kakashi. "Hello?" He heard his teacher say.

"Kakashi-sensei its Naruto! Yue is locked in his room and something is wrong. He wont say anything and I can't get in." Naruto said in a panic.

"Hang on I'll be right there." He hung up. Naruto leaned on the door and listened. Then a puff of smoke came and there stood Kakashi. Naruto moved away from the door and the older nin kicked the door down. Yue was shaking on the floor in pain. They ran to him and Kakashi yelled. "Yue!?"

"Yue! Yue!" Naruto yelled after him as Yue fell the rest of the way to the ground. His breathing was still hard. Kakashi picked him up and disappeared with Naruto.

They reappeared in the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Yukiko looked up and Tsunade stood when she saw Kakashi with Yue in his arms. "What happened now?"

"Thats what we hoped you could tell us." Kakashi responded. Tsunade walked around the desk and past Kakashi waving a hand signaling for him to follow. Yukiko just waited where she was.

* * *

(At the hospital an hour latter.)

Kakashi and Naruto followed Tsunade into Yue's room as she explained his condition. "Yue is stable for the most part. I think I know whats wrong with him but its something I have never seen before." They walked into the room. Yue had a mask over his mouth and nose to help him breath though he was still breathing hard. He was also still out cold.

"Come let me show you." Tsunade pulled back the blankets to show them the hospital gown and his shoulder. Yue's small curse mark he had got from Orochimaru so many years ago was spreading. But it wasn't black, it was blood red. "I think thats what is hurting him but I'm not sure. Plus I don't know how Orochimaru would do it. But there is nothing else wrong with Yue that would cos this."

"Are you saying Orochimaru could be capable of more then we thought?" Kakashi asked as Naruto walked over to Yue and took the nins hand.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. After that Kakashi turned to leave.

"I need a ward with Sasuke. I'll be back." With that the shinobi left. Tsunade looked at Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Obaa-san. Yue keeps getting hurt."

"Its not Yue's fault. Orochimaru is the one who keeps doing this to him." With that Tsunade turned to leave.

"Damn Orochimaru. I'll show him what happens when you mess with my family." Naruto growled as the shounin left.

* * *

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke who was tied to tree at this moment. He had been talking to Sasuke but the raven said nothing. As he was getting ready to leave he remembered about Yue and decided to inform his student of his condition.

"Yue is in the hospital. He collapsed a little bit after your fight with Naruto. We think Orochimaru has something to do with it." He vaguely saw Sasuke flinch. Then he left.

* * *

(An hour later with Tsunade)

Tsunade was in her office trying to figure out what was wrong with Yue. Yukiko was taken by team fox to a inn. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sasuke walked in and sat in one of the chairs.

"I know what Orochimaru is doing and how." Tsunade dropped what she was doing to listen to the Uchiha.

* * *

(With Yue)

"Its dark." Yue said as he flouted through the dark abyss. He could still feel the pain in his shoulder but still didn't know why it was there. He stared into the darkness and then looked at his hand. He could see it. But he wasn't happy about what he saw. The curse mark was spreading and every where it touched burned.

Then laughing filled Yue's ears as he looked forward to see nothing. When to little kids came into view Yue almost felt his feet touch the ground but he paid it no mind as he watched the children. "Yue-Chan!" A little seven year old boy with raven hair yelled at a little seven year old girl also with raven hair but it was longer.

"Come on Sasu-Kun catch me!" The little girl ran and was much faster then the boy. Yue smiled at this memory. A few weeks after she had met Sasuke when he was staying over for diner with Itachi. They became such good friends. Its to bad he didn't remember.

Sasuke tackled the little Yue to the ground and they laughed. "Your it." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Yue diner!" Sara called to them.

"Ok!" Yue yelled. Sasuke helped the girl up and they walked to the house.

"Why? Why did he have to take your memory away?" Yue asked as he watched his past.

* * *

"So can he do this to him when ever he wants?" Tsunade asked the Uchiha.

"Yes. Unless Yue uses the curse mark." Sasuke said. Tsunade sighed.

"Well then. I guess I'm sending you on an S-rank mission." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell them?"

"No. We can't risk it." Tsunade sighed once more at her own answer. "Yue wont be happy."

"I know. Hokage-Sama." Tsunade looked into the onyx eyes. "First take care of Yue. Second don't let Yue kill me." Sasuke smirked knowing that would be hard. Tsunade returned his smirk with her own.

"I'll try." Sasuke got up to leave. He froze when he got to the door.

"Hokage-Sama. Thank you." Before he could leave Tsunade spoke.

"Why don't you just call me Tsunade." Sasuke smiled and nodded then left.

* * *

(With Naruto)

It was night now and Naruto just stared at Yue's spreading mark. It didn't seem to be moving but you never know. His breathing was still hard and short. Then the door opened and Naruto looked up.

Sasuke stood in the door staring at Yue's form. He walked to Naruto's side still watching the raven's breathing. He stared until he saw it. The curse mark moved, spreading across the nin's right side. Naruto heard a faint growl come from Sasuke. He pulled a seat over by the two nins and sat down.

"Yue has been in the same condition for some time now." Naruto said then looked at the ground. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Naruto, I already took care of it. All you have to do is stay with Yue." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto looked at him and he returned the look. "Would you leave for a moment?" The blond nodded and left. Sasuke stared at Yue once again with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Yue. I have no choice. Please forgive me." Sasuke stood and placed a kiss on Yue's cheek and walked to the door. "Goodbye, for now. And thank you." He then left as Naruto walked in.

Sasuke walked to his house to prepare for his next task. Only taking necessary items and thinking only of his mission. He was ready. He looked at the picture of him and his team. Kakashi was in the back, Naruto on his right Sasuke on his left with his hands on there heads. Yue was in the middle next to Naruto while Sakura was next to Sasuke. (Its the exact same but with Yue in it.) Yue had only a smirk for an expression.

Sasuke ran a hand over the picture then moved it so it faced down. He left his home with one more hateful look then walked away. When he made it to where he was near the gate though someone was there. "Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to join Orochimaru." He said as coldly as he used to.

"But why. I-I thought you were happy now." Sakura looked at the ground with sadness.

"I'm not strong enough Sakura. Orochinaru will change that." Sakura looked up at him with slight anger.

"If you want to be stronger you would stay and train with me, Naruto, and... Yue." Sakura's sad eyes came back. "I thought you loved Yue-San. He cares about you so much and your going to do this to us!" Sasuke started walking again pained by her words but did not show it.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry. But I have to go." Sasuke was a good ten feet away now but Sakura turned to him again.

"Sasuke don't go! If not for me then for Yue!" She yelled and Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind her. Sakura felt tears fall down her face as he said.

"Thank you." Then to Sakura everything went black.

888888888

"Hey Sakura! If you sleep her you'll catch a cold." A voice called. Sakura opened her eyes and shot up from her position on the bench.

"Sasuke!" She yelled. When she saw that it was morning she felt tears start to fall again.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. She knew the Uchiha would be gone by now. Then a knock was at the door. Before she could say come in Sakura ran into the room. "Sasuke left!" She yelled.

'Shit' Tsunade thought. 'Well this is where my acting comes in.' Tsunade stood and slammed her hands on the desk. "What do you mean?"

"He went to Orochimaru! I tried to stop him but I couldn't!" Sakura cried. Tsunade walked around her desk and pulled the young nin into a hug.

"It's ok. You tried." Sakura pulled away. "Now go home and train. I'll send a team after him and Sasuke will be back in no time." Tsunade said with a fake smile and Sakura nodded before leaving. Tsunade called in an ANBU and asked for Shikamaru. The Hokage sighed. "Damn Sasuke. What part of don't be seen don't you get."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes after a good night sleep and looked at Yue. But he stood up in shock. Yue's curse mark had spread. It was now covering his whole right side including his face. His neck as completely covered. Yue's breathing was more ragged then before and worry was all Naruto could feel. He decided to get his team mates before Shikamaru walked in. "Sasuke's gone." Naruto froze. "He has gone to Orochimaru and I need your help to get him back."

"Stupid Teme!" He ran to the door then remembered why he was there. He looked at Yue with question.

"Don't worry Naruto." He looked at his side and saw Sakura. "I'll stay with him. Just make sure you bring back Sasuke." Naruto nodded and left with Shikamaru.

Sakura sat down next to Yue with a frown. "Everything is going to be ok. Naruto will get Sasuke back." Sakura held Yue's hand and took a deep breath. "I hope."

* * *

HellRat: Another short chapter. But I wanted to update and it would be easier to just end it here. The next chapter will be the end of Naruto probably. Then chapter 17 is the start of Naruto shippuden.

Naruto: We all hope you like it! And don't forget to vote on HellRat's poll!

Sasuke: I'm bonding with Tsunade?

HellRat: Yup!

Sakura: I want to call Yue Nii-chan!

HellRat: …................ Really?

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	16. GoodBye

HellRat: Ok so this chapter is a little weird but I just felt a need to do what I did.

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the sky as he stood over Naruto. Rain started coming down and he looked back at his friend. His forehead protector fell to the blond's side as the rain got harder. Sasuke felt a pain in his shoulder. He grabbed it and fell to his knees and his face was over Naruto's. He stood up and started walking away slowly. The pain did not stop in his shoulder nor his heart. "Gomenasai (Sorry), Yue."

* * *

Yue shot up into a sitting position. He felt someone next to him jump. He squeezed his hands only to find a forehead protector in his right. 'Onii-chan's forehead protector?' He thought before rubbing a thumb over it to feel a big scratch in the protector. 'This isn't Itachi's.'

"Yue?" He heard Sakura say from next to him. "Your awake. Hold on I'll go get Tsunade-Sama!" She left and Yue rubbed the forehead protector again.

"It was just a dream. Sasuke?" Yue searched the room for the raven but he was not found. However Naruto was. He was in the other bed out cold covered in bandages. "It-It was a dream. Right?" Yue sat there in silence trying to figure out what was going on. Then Tsunade and Sakura walked in and Yue turned to them. "What happened to Naruto and where is Sasuke?" Yue asked coldly. Tsunade looked to the floor.

"Naruto is fine. He should wake up soon." Yue waited for her to continue. After a minute she gave up.

"That doesn't tell me what happened to him nor where Sasuke is." Tsunade's head got lower and so did Sakura's. Yue lifted the forehead protector. "This is Sasuke's isn't it?" Tsunade nodded. Yue's hand fell. "He left. He left didn't he!?" The other two said nothing. "Well!?"

"Yes." Tsunade said quickly. Sakura looked up and stepped forward.

"He asked me to tell you that he's sorry. And hopes you will forgive him, one day." She said and Yue pointed at Naruto.

"Did he do this to Naruto?"

"Yes." Tsunade said. Yue's arm fell back to his side and his body shook with anger.

'He betrayed me. After everything he went against his ward! His promise!' Yue shook his head and fought back tears. "No! I will never forgive him!" Tsunade was about to say something but stopped herself when she saw tears fall down Yue's face.

"Yue?"

"Leave!"

"Yue?"

"Leave!" Sakura ran out and Tsunade followed slowly, and then Yue was alone. Yue squeezed the forehead protector again. "I want to forgive you. But I can't. Not after what you did to Naruto."

"Do you always talk to your self?" Yue jumped. He had let his senses slack. Ren was in the room now.

"No." Yue snapped. Ren examined Yue's injures then made it to his face.

"We were suppose to leave a few days ago to go home. But you never showed." Ren frowned but was smirking inside.

"Even when I hurt them, they still need me." Yue turned his head to face Naruto.

"Thats not like you. You used to run away when you hurt the people close to you like with Haku. What happened?" Now he was smirking.

"I grew up."

"I'm glad. I didn't really want to take you away only to be sad all the time. Though the family wont be happy. Thy will probably do what ever they can to get you back." He looked out the window and he remembered what he had really come here to do. "Yue?" His little sister turned to him. "I want to return your memory."

"What? I have all my memory." Ren shook his head.

"Do you remember that forbidden Jutsu that erases memories?" Yue nodded. "Mom used it on your memories of the light village."

"What?!"

"Yue, when we got you out of there you were so scared you didn't even want to be a ninja anymore. It was the only way to stop you from hurting your self. I want to return them. But I can't." Ren explained and sat down on the side of Yue's bed.

"Why?"

"Because mom was the only one who knew the password to your memory. And she is dead. I looked through her journals and found nothing. Plus it might only work for her voice. I'm afraid your memories will be lost forever." Ren stared at Yue's unseen eyes in sadness.

"It doesn't matter. I was so young that I probably wouldn't have remembered it anyways." Yue smiled but Ren knew it was not real.

"No Yue, You were a prodigy. I would have been surprised if you forgot. Thats part of the reason you remember so much of when you were a child." Ren looked at his watch. "I have to go. Please Yue forgive the raven boy." Yue froze at his words. "He is much like his brother. All he wants to do is protect you." He then left. Yue sat there with a cold smile.

"Even my idiot of a brother tells me to forgive him." A humorless laugh left his throat. "Not likely."

* * *

"We're having a funeral for Sasuke." Tsunade said to Naruto, Yue, Sakura, And Kakashi.

"Nande (Why)?" Yue asked coldly.

"Because the council wants everyone to think Sasuke died. That way if we get him back they will celebrate." She explained only to have Yue slam his hand on her desk.

"Nande?!"

"I don't know. But Yue if you tell anyone the truth about Sasuke I will have you locked away for a month." Yue backed down and stood next to Naruto. "All of you _will_ attend! You hear me?!" They nodded. "Good. Now go." They all walked out except Kakashi.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." She looked at him with question.

"For what?"

"For telling me the real reason Sasuke left." She nodded and the Shinobi left. Tsunade sighed.

"You've become cold again Yue."

* * *

"Yue?" Naruto called from across the table.

"Nani?" Yue asked before taking another bite of his ramen.

"Gomenasai." He felt tears come close to falling but held them back. 'I don't like breaking promises. Especially when its about Yue.' He thought.

"For?" Naruto looked at Yue and saw the sadness in his expression. Someone who didn't know him probably would think that the expression was just calm. But Naruto saw through it.

"For not bringing Sasuke back. You cared about him so much..." Yue froze and frowned. Naruto saw many different emotions in that one frown. Pain, hate, love, sadness, anger, and confusion. "Sakura asked me to bring him back. She had hoped that your relationship with him could be saved if I brought him back." Naruto looked at his ramen. "He beat the Kyuubi."

"Its not your fault." Naruto looked back up at the raven. "Sasuke made his choice. He only won because you didn't want to hurt him." Yue continued to eat. "Eat your food before it gets cold." Naruto obeyed and ate. The rest of the day was quit because no one would dare say a word. Yue was now out behind the garden in the training ground training while Naruto watched. Then Naruto thought of a question.

"Yue? Do you hate Sasuke now?" The raven pulled his leg down from a kick and turned to Naruto.

"Yes." Yue continued to train. "No more talk about Sasuke. Not in my house got it." The blond nodded.

* * *

(The next day: The funeral)

Naruto sat on his bed staring at the ground. Today he had to make people think Sasuke was dead. 'That wont be very convincing if Sasuke attacks us.' Naruto thought with a sigh. He looked up at the picture of his team. The team with one missing. He got up and grabbed his black shirt and pants, got dressed then walked down stairs. Yue was down there waiting. He wore a black button up shirt with his normal black pants.

"Ready to go?" The raven asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said sadly. They walked out the door in silence. There were many people there already and they found Kakashi and Sakura with no real problem. Tsunade had them standing in the front probably so it would look more real. No one said anything. Sasuke was not dead. But he would be to his village. Yue was just praying Tsunade wouldn't have him and his team say any words. Yue decided to scan the area.

There was a table with a black table cloth on it in front of them. It had a picture of Sasuke on it with candles on either side of it. Behind Yue was many people from the village. Not as many as for the Hokage's funeral. He found all of rookie nine most not grieving as much as the villagers and some wornt at all because they knew Sasuke wasn't dead. Yue had a cold expression as he glared at the picture of Sasuke through his forehead protector. 'Your a traitor and one day everyone will know.' He thought. Tsunade walked out and stood next to the alter.

"This is quite the loss for our village. The Uchiha clan is gone and many of us have lost a friend. And a team feels lost and incomplete." Tsunade looked at the picture for a moment then back at the people. "I feel that everyone should know how he died."

'Great. The question I've been asking all day.' Yue thought.

"Team seven's last mission did not end well. Sasuke never came back. He died to protect his team. His body was never found. I would like one member of team seven to sing for our loss." Yue's eye twitched. 'That was sad. People saw him in the hospital they wont believe it.' he thought. "Yue if you could come over here."

'Shit.' Yue thought as he walked over to the Hokage. Tsunade pulled out a paper and Yue scanned again to find a band behind Tsunade. 'She planed this.'

"Why am I doing this?"

"Half the village knows you can sing. If we want this to look real your going to have to." She whispered. Tsunade gave Yue the Paper so he would know which song. "You are the one who wrought this song so you should have no trouble singing it. And if you don't start acting like this is a big loss I will have you locked up for a month." Tsunade then walked away. Yue walked over to the guitarist and took the guitar from him.

"I will play." Yue got comfortable and nodded.

Yue started playing for a few seconds it was just him then the drums and base started.

Nickalback Savin' Me

"_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"  
_Kakashi felt a little down. Tsunade was scheming and he knew it. She didn't want this whole thing to ruin Yue and Sasuke's relationship. But at this point that wouldn't be easy._  
"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me"  
_"Naruto?" Said blond looked at Sakura. "I think Sasuke might have had another reason for leaving. After all Tsunade went through all this trouble to make it seem like he's dead." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"We should look into this."_  
"Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm callin'"

Yue started the guitar solo. Naruto smiled at how good his brother was. Tsunade also smiled. But she smiled because Yue was very good at fake grieving._  
"And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me."

The music continued with out the lyrics for a moment then stopped. Yue handed the guitar back to its owner and bowed to the crowed before walking back to his team mates sides. Tsunade finished the funeral and as everyone left they each left a white rose on the table. Yue was the last. He stared at the picture as if he could see through his forehead protector then followed Naruto home. On the way though they ran into some thugs. Only one was a ninja.

"This is your fault demon. The Uchiha was on your team and you let him die." One man spoke. Yue could tell it was directed at Naruto.

"Will show you what happens when you mess with us." Another man said. He nodded at the ninja. The ninja through a kunai at Naruto who was not paying attention. Yue moved faster then the kunai though. He got in front of Naruto and caught it throwing it at the first man and it got in his leg. He fell to the floor in pain.

Naruto looked up not seeing what happened. What he did see was a very pissed Yue. "This is not his fault! He couldn't do anything he's only a kid! If its anyones fault its Sasuke's he chose to die!" Yue's head fell to the ground for a moment then back to the thugs. "The next time someone either hurts Naruto or trys to they will answer to me!!! You got that!?" They nodded and ran off. Yue looked back at Naruto and they started walking again. "Don't listen to what people like that say. Your not a demon." Then they went silent.

When they got home Yue ran up stairs quickly not feeling a need to speak after what happened. He walked into his room and fell onto the bed.

Yue reached up and removed his forehead protector. Staring at the ceiling was all he did for hours. He put a hand to his neck and lifted the chain around it. Yue pulled out the necklace Sasuke had given him. "A promise. You would always be on my side. Thats what you said." Yue hid the necklace again and glared at the picture on his nightstand. He sat up and grabbed it. His thumb ran across it and he pulled Sasuke's forehead protector out.

Yue stood and opened the box with Itachi's in it. He put Sasuke's in the box as well then closed it back up. He looked at the picture again. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." Hit thumb landed on Sasuke's face and he put pressure on it. The glass cracked around his face making it hard to see. "You are nothing like Itachi." He put the picture back where it was but facing down. "Watashi (1) Will never forgive you." Yue put his forehead protector back on with no intention of ever showing his eyes again. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Goodbye. Sasuke"

* * *

1: Watashi means I

HellRat: I'm a bitch.

Sasuke: Yes. Yes you are.

Naruto: Yue is cold again!

Yue: Urusai!

HellRat: That means shut up.

Sakura: This isn't far. I wanted Sasuke to stay in this story.

HellRat: But that would ruin my evil scheme. Most of the plot in shippuden is around this.

Naruto: The next chapter will be in Naruto Shippuden. HellRat does not know that much about Shippuden so everything will be based off of it. HellRat has sucky internet so she can not download and watch it on YouTube. And she doesn't have time anyways. She barley has time for this.

HellRat: Yeah sorry about that. Anything you guys can tell me about what happens in Shippuden would help. I know about Sai and that he joins Orochimaru and then they find out he didn't turn against them. I know about when Naruto turns into four tails though I don't know when exactly. I know about Naruto going away for two years. And Sakura being really well trained. Thats all though. Any help would be nice!

Naruto: REVIEW!!! And vote on HellRat's poll!


	17. Together Again And Serena's Return

HellRat: Here we go!

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto walked through the forest for Konoha. Its been two years sense Sasuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraiya during that time. At this time Naruto was wearing his favorite thing. The outfit Yue had given him two years ago but it was bigger because he had grown. Yue had taught him how to sow before he left. He had heard small things about how his team mates were doing but from what he heard they were well. Then the gates of konoha came into view and he started running for them. Oh how he missed his home. He waved at the guards who waved back. The villagers respected him more sense before he left. He wasn't sure if it was because he started to wear his new clothes which made him look like his father or because of Yue. He ran to a street lamp which was high enough he could see most of the village. He looked everywhere. Then he thought about home which was just past the monument.

"Konoha you haven't changed a bit!" He yelled with glee. He blinked and saw Tsunade's face on the monument. "So they've added Tsunade to the mountain!"

"You've grown a lot haven't you, Naruto." Naruto turned around to see Kakashi. "Yo." He said as he waved at his student

"Kakashi-Sensei!" He jumped over to the roof his teacher was on. "You haven't changed at all!" Naruto landed then remembered. "Oh wait! I have a present for you Kakashi." Naruto pulled out said present and handed it to him.

"What?! You... H-How... Th-This... Is..." Kakashi was holding a Icha Icha book.

"This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after 3 years! Its really boring but you'll still like it... I think." Naruto said to Kakashi with a smile as his teacher stared at the book. "Ok I got to get home to see Yue!" He ran off for home. When he made it there a girl with short pink hair was walking to the door. "Sakura?!" Said girl turned to look at him and pointed at him.

"Wha!? Naruto?" (She is wearing the same thing as in the anime/manga)

"Sakura!!!" He hugged her tightly.

"Its nice to see you to." She said out of breath. "Naruto C-Can't breath."

"Oh." He let the girl go then ran in the house and looked around. Sakura followed him in. "Wheres Yue?"

"He is doing a favor for Tsunade." Sakura said. Naruto frowned.

"ANBU work?"

"Nope." Naruto's head shot up and he looked at Sakura with question. "Yue said he quit being an ANBU because he was worrying us so much. He really wanted to be here but Tsunade said it was important."

"Well then! We should go to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand!" Naruto yelled.

"You haven't changed as much as I hoped."

* * *

(With Yue.)

Yue sat in a tree watching the road in his ANBU uniform. He had lied to his team mates so they wouldn't worry so much about him. Tsunade had found Serena and a way to get her back after all this time. He was relieved when he was asked to be on the mission because he felt a need to be the one to tack her to her friends. A carriage being pulled by two horses and a man holding there rains (I know thats not how its spelled for this but I can't remember how) came into view. He turned his head toward another ANBU and nodded telling the other that that is what they're after. Neko (Yue) disappeared and reappeared in another tree a little ahead of the carriage. The plan was for him to attack the carriage and get the girl out and the other ANBU was for if anything went wrong. At least thats what Tsunade said.

The carriage was close and Neko jumped out and onto one horse. He then used his sword to break the thing keeping the horses to the carriage and jumped onto the carriage. The man attacked Neko but he dodged and kicked said man off. He then jumped onto the roof of the carriage and made a hole to get in. another man was inside with Serena. He through a few kunais at Neko but Neko caught them and then kicked the man out the door of the carriage. Neko turned to Serena who was staring at the ground shaking.

"Serena-San." The girl looked at him. You could see a small amount of fear in her eyes. "I'm from Konoha. I've come to take you there." She smiled and Neko took her hand. He rapt an arm around her waist tightly and jumped out landing in a tree. The carriage continued down the hill until it hit a tree.

Neko still had a hold on Serena so he just started running at top speed. It didn't take long to get to konoha. The other ANBU knew he would do this to get the girl to safety as fast as they could. When they stopped at the gates and continued to walk to get to the Hokage's tower they saw many people bow in respect for the ANBU.

"Excuse me...Um..." Serena looked at him.

"Neko." He said his 'name' calmly.

"Neko. Can I see Kekary Yue soon?" Neko turned to Serena with question.

"May I ask why?" His cold voice said but it didn't bother Serena.

"We met a few years ago. And my friend said if we got separated to look for Yue."

"I understand. You should speak with the Hokage about it." Neko smirked at the irony.

"Ok." A few minutes later they made it to the Hokage's office and Neko knocked on the door.

"Come in." He opened the door and moved to the side so Serena could walk in. He then closed the door.

"Mission complete." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"Your dismissed." With that the ANBU left. Yue headed home. Making it there in two minutes with his speed and running up a tree and jumping in threw his window. He quickly took the ANBU out fit off and scanned the house. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were in the living room.

He finished changing and now wore gray loose pants, a really dark blue sleeveless turtle neck, a lighter dark blue short sleeve trench coat over it, ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves, and both arms completely covered with white bandages so no one would see the scars be got over the years. His forehead protector was still over his eyes and ever sense Sasuke left he has never taken it off and when he did he either had his eyes closed or the ANBU mask on which he couldn't see threw. His hair was now down to his waist and in a low pony tail.

Yue jumped back out onto the tree and down to the front door. He walked into his home and was tackled by a very happy Naruto. The blond hugged Yue tightly and grinned like a mad man. "Yu-Nii-Chan I missed you so much."

"I missed you to. How about some ramen?" Naruto shot up and helped the raven get up as he did so.

"That sounds great!" They all walked into the kitchen and Yue started cooking.

"So Yue what was Tsunade's favor?" Kakashi asked.

"Just to pick up a friend for her." Naruto looked up at Yue in surprise. He heard how cold Yue's voice got. If he saw the nin's eyes he'd probably be cringing in fear.

A knock hit the door and Naruto got up to get it. When he came back he had one hell of a grin on. "Guess what! They got Serena back and she wants to see us!" Naruto said happily.

Yue stopped the water and started walking out the door. "We'll eat when we get back." The others nodded and followed the nin out.

"So Yue what have you been doing while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Training, small missions, favors for Tsunade. It was pretty boring around here with out you. And how was training with the pervert?" Naruto laughed.

"Fun as all hell! The pervert was so easy to mess with! Plus the training was great I feel like I could take on the world!" Every one laughed at the blonds words. "Geez Yue why do we live so far from the tower?"

"We live near the village forest Naruto. Half the village doesn't know that its there. Of course its going to be far from the tower." Everyone except Yue had a questioning look.

"The walls are really that far?" Sakura asked.

"My question is why your family had to live there." Naruto said with humor.

"Its called paranoid family. And yes the village walls do go that far." Yue smirked at his friends. Naruto frowned when he saw it though. The smirk was pained and fake. Neither of the others saw that. 'Yue was always good at hiding how he felt.'

After many long minutes of walking they made it to the Hokage's tower. Kakashi knocked on the door and they heard a come in. They walked in and when Yue entered his head faced Serena. When Serena saw Yue she was ready to brake. She ran to Yue and hugged the nin who was just a little taller then her. (Yue is taller then Sakura but shorter then Naruto.)

"Yue!" Yue rapt his arms around her and stroked her back to comfort her. "It was so horrible. They wanted to know about my friends secrets and they kept hurting me!" Yue tightened his hold on the girl. "Why didn't you find me sooner?!"

"We tried. Serena I'm sorry. Orochimaru is hard to track. We did all we could." Yue felt Serena's tears hit his shoulder and he just tightened his hold.

"I was trying to get Serena to tell me who her friends were so this time we can get her to them before we're attacked but she will only tell you Yue." Yue nodded at Tsunade. The Hokage then looked at Kakashi. "...Kakashi." Said nin closed his book.

"Well its been awhile hasn't it?" Kakashi said. "From now on, the three of you will come with me on team missions. But it wont be the same. Its no longer teacher and students. Starting today we're equal shinobis." Kakashi smiled and pulled out three bells. "First I wont to see how you've all grown."

"Alright let me talk to Serena first." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Yue pulled Serena off him and walked out of the room. They now stood in an empty sitting room to talk. "Ok Serena talk."

"Only if your the only one who takes me back." Yue nodded in agreement. "Do you remember the man I told you about named Itomo. His real name is... Itachi." Yue took a step back. "I'm sure you know him. If you didn't I doubt he would tell me to look for you." Yue turned his head to the ground.

"Do you remember the girl Itachi loved?" Serena nodded. "I was..." Yue turned his head to her as though he was looking at her. 'If she is with them then her knowing who I am means they will know.' Yue thought and made his choice. "I was her best friend." Serena frowned.

"Your lying." Yue was surprised at thoughs words.

"I can't tell you the truth. If your with them." Yue frowned. For some reason he wanted to tell her.

"I wont tell anyone. I promise on Itachi's and my life. I will tell no one." Serena smiled and made an X over her chest. "And when I give my ward I do not turn on it." Yue felt he could believe her, after all she vowed on Itachi's life.

"You really want to know?" Serena nodded. "Me. I was the girl Itachi killed." Serena's face was pale now.

"But he left konoha 6 years ago. You would have been..." Yue cut her off.

"9. Yes. I was 6 or 7 when we met. I was 9 when he killed me, and I was 9 when my brother Ren brought me back with a curse." Serena took a deep breath and looked at Yue.

"Will you take me back?" Yue was surprised once again by the woman. Even after she knew that Yue was the reason the man she loved would not be her's she still wanted him to take her back.

"Do you know where they are?" Yue smirked and Serena nodded and her motherly personality was back. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow. You can probably stay with Tsunade until then." Yue headed for the door but Serena stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you do me one more favor?" Yue nodded thinking it was the least he could do after she accepted the truth so well. Yue waited for the favor to be spoken but it as not.

"Well what is it?"

"I'll tell you later ok." Yue sighed and nodded. Yue grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her along.

"Lets go." They went back to Tsunade's office and Yue let go of Serena. "Tsunade I can't take Serena back until tomorrow and I think it would be best for her to stay with you." Tsunade nodded.

"Your probably ri... wait did you say _you _can't?" Tsunade pointed at Yue.

"Serena has asked that I take her back alone." Yue turned to the door ready to leave with his team.

"Wait." Tsunade looked at everyone in the room but Yue and Serena. "Leave." The others obeyed and left. "Its to dangerous Yue. If Orochmaru is after her theres no telling what will happen.." Yue was still facing the door.

"Serena knows where they are and I'll go as Neko."

"Neko!?" Serena looked at Yue in surprise.

"Yue if you can promise me you will come back with no injures then I'll let you do this." Tsunade had sad eyes. She remembered what happened last time. And the person who saved Yue is no longer around. Sasuke.

"I promise." Tsunade nodded and she stood up grabbing Serena's shoulder.

"Come with me." she walked out the door and shortly after Yue followed and found his team on the other side of the door waiting for him.

"Lets go take a test." Yue smirked and they left. They went back to Yue's house for training. Yue wondered if they would have the advantage sense Yue knows his land. When they got there Naruto had one thing to say before they got started.

"Hey Yue did you make that?" Naruto pointed at his brother's clothing.

"Yes."

"Its cool!"

"Ok, ok we can talk about everyone's new outfit choice latter." Kakashi said when they arrived at the privet training ground. "The rules are the same as before. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

"Ok Kakashi. When do we start?" Kakashi smiled at Yue's words.

"Now." He disappeared and Sakura looked around. 'Left, right, up,' She turned. 'Behind.'

"Below." Yue said. Sakura smirked and punched at the ground. The ground turned to ruble as the force of her punch destroyed the ground to show Kakashi. Yue smirked, Naruto gaped, Kakashi's eye was wide.

Kakashi jumped out of the ruble and Yue jumped in the air to aim kick at Kakashi. Naruto understood what the nin was doing so he did the same but he aimed for the stomach. Kakashi caught both they're legs only to have to kicks hit his face. Yue and Naruto tried to grab the bells when he let go of they're legs making it so they could but Kakashi was to fast and got away. Yue and Naruto landed next to Sakura.

"Damn it." Yue searched for Kakashi and pointed in his direction. "Over there." He whispered. They looked at each other and made a unspoken plan. 'Sakura above?' Yue said in the nin's mind. Sakura was surprised he could do that. She nodded as she heard the plan. Yue's attention turned to Naruto and he did the some for him. 'Behind?' He new Yue could do that so he nodded in agreement to the plan as well. They all disappeared with Yue's jutsu. The very jutsu Orochimaru used to hid himself from Yue also works for Sharingan Yue discovered during the last two years. So he trained so he could use it.

Kakashi was waiting for them but strangely enough they disappeared. Then Naruto kicked him from behind. He dodged barley and turned to face five Naruto's they fought for awhile. Naruto was very creative and skilled in his attacks now which made Kakashi proud. Then three Naruto's jumped into the air and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto looked around only to have the older nin appear behind him. He rapt a rope around the Naruto's and sent them to the ground making them all disappear in a puff of smoke. "Now wheres the real one?"

"Right here!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kakashi from behind. Naruto was about to use a powerful jutsu on his old sensei but Kakashi was gone.

"They're good." Kakashi said from his hiding spot.

"You have no idea!" Kakashi looked up and Sakura was coming down about to punch him. He moved out of the way and Sakura landed. She came at him with more punches but he kept dodging. 'Just one hit.' Sakura thought.

Naruto started attacking as well. Kakashi was having a hard time dodging sense for some reason he couldn't see what they would do. They're attacks were fast and then they stopped. Yue was in the ground and came from his hiding place next to his friends.

"Hello _sensei_!" He said slowly in a mocking town. Yue was holding the bells and handed one to Naruto and one to Sakura. "We win." Kakashi was trying to figure out when the bells were taken.

"Impressive. When did you get them?" Yue thought for a moment.

"Some where between Naruto coming in and the third shadow clone." Yue smirked.

"Like you said Kakashi." Naruto Said with his big grin.

"Never let your guard down." Sakura finished.

* * *

HellRat: And there it is!

Naruto: HellRat is reading the manga. Lucky for us HellRat is only writing the stuff she thinks is necessary.

Sasuke: So when do I come back in?

HellRat: The same time you come back in in the anime/manga.

Sasuke: Good to know.

Sakura: And now I would like to become close to Yue!

HellRat: You will don't worry.

Itachi: So I come in, in the next chapter don't I?

HellRat: Yup! I love you to much to make you wait!

Serena: So am I jelous of Yue or something.

HellRat: Exactly. Just confused. Thats all I'm saying. Naruto quick before someone else speaks!

Naruto: REVIEW!!! And vote on HellRat's poll!


	18. Yue And Gaara Lives In Danger

HellRat: Ok so this chapter is a little rushed and I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Oh and I have a big surprise for everyone in the next chapter!

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

Itachi: And HellRat will update all her stories on thanksgiving as a celebration of the holiday.

Sakura: On with the chapter!

* * *

"Come on Yue lets get some shopping done then go home for some ramen?" Naruto said as Yue, Sakura, and himself walked through the village. It was the next day sense they're fight with Kakashi and Yue realized they had no food.

Naruto looked ahead and gasped.

"Shikamaru, Temari!" Naruto waved at the two. Temari and Shikamaru looked over at them and Shikamaru smirked.

"Naruto. Did you just get back?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. I got back yesterday."

"So has your idiocy left you? And have you changed?" Sakura smacked Naruto playfully.

"No he hasn't changed one bit." Sakura smiled. Yue smirked at his teammates.

"Sakura! Your so mean."

"I see."

"So Temari what are you doing here?" Temari's attention went to Naruto.

"Theres a chunin exam soon. I'm going back and forth between the leaf and sand." Temari explained with a smirk.

"Yes its troublesome but I'm one of the examiners." Shikamaru said lazily. Naruto, Yue, and Sakura smiled softly. Well in Yue's case smirk.

"A chunin exam. Now that brings back memories." Naruto said and Yue nodded.

"Oh Naruto what are you planing?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?"

"The only one in our class that isn't a chunin, is you." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the boy. Naruto's face was surprised now.

"What!!!" Naruto looked at Sakura. "You too Sakura?"

"Yup." Sakura shrugged. Naruto then looked at Yue.

"A-And Yue you became an ANBU and now your?" Yue frowned and started walking forward.

"I have to go. Serena is waiting for me at the Hokage's tower." With that Yue disappeared. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." Naruto looked at Shikamaru with question. "No one really knows what Yue is but he says he's a jounin."

"What do you mean no one knows?" Naruto looked at Sakura to see she was looking at the floor.

"Ever sense you left Yue has been keeping to himself more. In fact Kakashi, Gaara, and I are the only ones he's really talked to." Sakura explained. Naruto's face saddened then was even more puzzled.

"Gaara?" Temari looked at the other blond smirked.

"Yeah. Yue has been spending a lot of time at the sand. I would be surprised if he didn't consider Gaara a brother by now." Temari explained and Naruto smiled.

"Thats great. Speaking of which what is Gaara now?" Everyone smirked at this question.

"Kazekage." They all said. Naruto froze in surprise then.

"WHAT!!!"

* * *

"I'm here." Said Neko as he walked into the Hokage's office in full ANBU form. Serena smiled then Neko froze. Something felt wrong. Like that feeling Neko got when someone he cared about was about to be attacked. "Gaara." Neko whispered. He then turned back to the door.

"Neko?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Neko said nothing as he thought. 'That shiver. Its never been wrong.' Neko turned to Tsunade and Serena.

"I'm sorry Serena. I can't take you back yet. Someone I care for is in danger and needs me." Serena's smile softened as she nodded.

"I understand. I'll wait." Serena said and Neko left making it home in a matter of minutes. He quickly changed back into his normal clothes (A.K.A. The trench, sleeveless turtle neck etc.) and left the village with in a few minutes. He did not want to wast time. Once he was far enough away from the village he took off even faster. If he kept his speed he would be in the sand village with in a few hours. However he would not be able to keep his speed unless he wanted to run out of life-force in a few hours. Once he was near the border of the two villages he slowed thus making it so he would be there in a day.

* * *

"Don't feel bad. You'll make it there one day." Iruka said to a sulking Naruto. They were sitting at the ramen stand eating sense Naruto never got any of Yue's ramen.

"But Gaara is already the Kazekage and I'm still just a genin." Naruto stared at his ramen.

"But you have Yue, Kakashi, Sakura, and me to help you get to Hokage. Plus I heard that you got Kakashi's bells and thats something to be proud of." Iruka said in an attempt to cheer the blond up.

"Yeah your right. I might even be able to beat you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto started eating is ramen again.

"Don't get carried away." Then Sakura walked into the stand with Serena. Naruto looked at the to girls with questioning eyes.

"I thought Yue was taking you back to your friends." Serena smiled at Naruto.

"Something came up and Yue left. He said something about someone important to him being in trouble. Tsunade-sama said Yue left the village." Serena explained as she and Sakura sat down. Naruto sighed.

"I guess this means our first mission will be with out Yue." Naruto said with a sigh. Sakura ordered ramen as she watched Naruto from the corner of her eye. "I was looking forward to our first mission as a team again."

"Don't worry Naruto. Yue might be back before we even get the mission." Sakura said to cheer her friend up. Naruto smiled then frowned as he stood.

"Wait." everyone looked at him with question.

"What?" Iruka was the first to ask.

"Theres only one person that Yue cares for who does not live in this village." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"Gaara!"

* * *

Yue ran into the village of the sand and to the Kazekage building. When he got there Kankuro was on a bed out cold. The shinobis in the room looked at him and bowed there heads. "Yue-san. Lord Kazekage was kidnapped. Kankuro tried to save him but he's been poisoned." One explained to the blind nin. Yue walked over to Kankuro's side and pulled out a kunai. He cut his hand and opened Kankuro's mouth as he let drops of his blood spill into the other's mouth. "Yue-san?" Yue pulled away and walked toward the door.

"My blood is filled with life-force. It should kill most of the poison."

'My friends will more then likely arrive soon. Then Sakura will finish my work." Yue turned to the one who spoke before. "I'm going after Gaara." With that the nin disappeared. (Everything that happens with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura stays the same. So I'm only showing Yue.) Yue pushed his senses as far as he could. Which meant almost to konoha however it took a lot of life-force which meant Yue would have to go slower then normal and would risk death sense there is a good chance he'll have to fight these people alone. If they could beat Gaara then Yue would have one hell of a time.

Finally he found them and headed that way. He was fast. If he ran past you, you would barley be able to make him out. Yue's eyes widened when he felt himself pass his team and Temari as they headed for the sand village. But they did not see him. He was about the speed of Gai if not faster.

After awhile Yue had to stop. He needed to rest so he would be strong. It takes one and a half days to make it to the border of the sand and konoha if you go at a normal speed. And he would keep an eye on the two nins with Gaara with life-force and sense he knows where they are he doesn't use as much life-force. Yue would have time to rest and nap for about four hours and have enough strength to fight.

"How did I use up that much life-force in such a short time?" Yue asked himself. Then he remembered why. He didn't have as much love around him as he used to making his life-force weaker and turn back to red. He doesn't have as much life-force as he used to.

After awhile Yue fell asleep with his back to the tree but would wake up to even the smallest sound. His life-force kept a string to Gaara so he wouldn't lose his position. His dreams were mostly empty darkness until someone's face showed up.

Sasuke.

Yue stared at the boy who left for power. Who broke his promise. Sasuke took a step toward Yue as Yue followed his movement but went back. There steps continued that way until somehow Yue walked into a wall. He glared at Sasuke with his uncovered eyes as the raven walked up to him. They stared at each other for awhile before Sasuke leaned his head down so they're foreheads were touching.

"Your dreams are not easy to find." Sasuke said with a smirk. Yue's glare hardened.

"Thats because your not supposed to be here." Yue said coldly. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"I suppose your right. But sometimes people want to see the ones that are unseen." Yue pushed the raven away and slapped him. Sasuke's eyes opened wide.

"Only unseen because you left." Sasuke held his cheek as he gazed sadly into Yue's eyes.

"You've become cold."

Yue sat up from his laying position. He felt his forehead protector on his face and stood up. "Only a dream." Yue found that he had bean sleeping for six hours. He started running in the detection of Gaara. He over slept. He had to catch up. His life-force was at a much higher level now. Higher then it had been in two years. He made it to the place where Gaara was. He scanned the inside. "Shit." Yue said as he realized that they were getting ready to separate Gaara from the one tail.

The door to the hide out was sealed. Yue searched the inside again and found... Itachi. "Akatsuki." Yue said as he placed his hands on the rock. They were starting and Yue had no more time. He would likely die today. But he hoped he would give his team enough time to save Gaara. He focused on the seals and then broke them. He smirked as his life-force went through he rock and it turned to ruble. Yue ran in fast and got in front of Gaara. He was just in time to stop them. The Akatsuki members looked at Yue and Itachi froze. Kisame stared at Yue with question.

"Hey Itachi isn't that the boy who was friends with the Kekaro family that you said would be a good person to have in Akatsuki?" said the shark. Itachi nodded. Yue just stood protectively over Gaara ready for someone to attack.

"You've got some guts coming in here with no back up and interrupting our little plan. Lets see how long you can last against us." Said a shadowed man. "Kisame, Itachi, take care of our guest. And let us know when your done. And Deidara, Sasori, take care of the others that are coming." With that they all disappeared. 'I might have a chance of getting out of this alive. Though it is slim.' Yue thought as they all stared each other down. Yue made the first move. He did some hand seals and five life-force clones appeared. The fight was started.

* * *

HellRat: OOOoooooooooo Yue fights his Onii-chan again! What do you think will happen next!?

Itachi: You wouldn't make me kill Yue right. I've grown attached to your little oc.

HellRat: No of course not. Speaking of Yue I want you guys to draw a pic of what you think Yue looked like before and after the two and a half year time skip and upload it somewhere then find a way to send me the link. Or you can look for a pic online and send me the link. Though if you draw it try deviantArt. I have an account there so it might be easier on everyone. And as I said if you look for a pic online either tell me how to find it or find a way to send me the link. I'm just wondering what everyone thinks Yue looks like.

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	19. You have A Lot To Live For Yue

HellRat: Hahahahahahahaha will Yue die today or live!!! Oh and happy late Turkey murder day. I got that from one of my fav authors. Oh and go back to the first chapter, I added a preface.

Naruto: No time to waste! We most know what happens next! HellRat does not own Naruto!

* * *

Two of the six Yues stood next to Gaara while the others attacked. The clones made more and more of themselves as the fight went on. The real Yue was lost now that there were 17 Yues, five of them with Gaara. "You've gotten better Yue." Itachi said to the many nins as he killed off more and more.

"You have no idea." One Yue said.

"Itachi what kind of shadow clones are these?" Kisame asked as he killed a clone as well.

"They're not shadow clones. They're life-force clones, special clones that are only destroyed when given a killing blow." Itachi killed another and so did Kisame, Finally leaving only the five. Itachi's eyes widened. "How?"

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame looked at the Yues to see they were all smirking.

"A new trick I learned." One of the Yues said. "Orochimaru gave me the idea." Said another one.

"What?" Kisame repeated.

"My Sharingan wont work. I can't see which is the real one."

"Its not that it wont work." Yet another clone spoke. "Its that I'm invisible to it." three of the clones ran at the two while one of the last two put up a shield around it and Gaara.

"This could prove more difficult." Kisame said as he fought off one clone.

"Not at all. It just means the fight will be more fair." Two Yues attacked Itachi. Itachi pulled out his sword and twin swords appeared in the clones hands. Itachi smirked.

"Neither of the ones I'm fighting are the real one." Kisame killed the clone that was after him and it disappeared.

"How do you know?" The shark asked.

"Neither of them use Yue's swords, the twin swords of yin and yang." The clones looked at the blades. He was right they both had black handals and did not have the wings.

Kisame ran past the clones and hit the shield. "You take care of the last two. I'll break the shield." He said as he attacked again. Itachi kept fighting the clones until one disappeared with out him killing it. Kisame hit the shield again but harder and another clone disappeared. Itachi looked at the two clones in the shield. Neither of them flinched. Then they were gone along with the shield. Kisame smirked and reached a hand out to grab Gaara only to have a hand come out of the ground and grab his own. Kisame gasped in surprise. Yue come out of the ground and through Kisame back. The young raven was tired and out of breath as he stood over Gaara and made yet another shield.

"Give up Yue. Your low on life-force and I know all your secrets." Itachi said coldly. Yue shook his head.

"No you don't." With that ten more clones came out of the ground too. "You know nothing about me." They all said together and started attacking again. Yue fell to his knees in weakness. He just needed a little more time. To bad Kisame was tired of fighting. He did some hand seals and a giant wave of water went at Yue. It hit and the nin was under water. With the pressure he was pushed against the wall and the water did not stop. Gaara was still in the shield so the water did nothing to him. The clones disappeared.

"Kisame thats enough." Kisame sighed and the water was gone. Yue stood against the wall.

"Look he wasn't crushed under the water." Kisame said with laughter. The shield around Garaa went down and Yue fell to the ground. Itachi watched closely but did not see the nin breath. Kisame walked over to the body. "He was impressive. Its to bad he wont join. Though he didn't do any damage to use." Kisame held up his sword ready to slash down on the nin to make sure he was dead. But before he could Itachi turned him round and stared at Kisame. The shark man froze until he fell to his knees. He used the mangekyou Sharingan on the man. He walked to Gaara and picked the red head up and onto his back, he then walked to Yue and picked him up brittle style. He looked at his friend one more time and left. He used his Sharingan to search for Yue's team. When he found them they were already heading his way. He continued forward until he finally met them in a large clearing. They stopped running on different sides and Yue's team stared wide eyed at him.

"He has Yue!" Naruto yelled and then saw Gaara on Itachi's back. "And Gaara!" Naruto created a shadow clone and stretched out his hand as the Rasengan was formed in his hand. He ran at Itachi and yelled. "Give them back!" Itachi quickly made a clone even though he had no hands to work with and Naruto ended up hitting it in stead.

"Be careful Jinchuuriki you almost hit Yue." Naruto froze at Itachi's wards.

'He's right. I could have killed Yue and Gaara.' Naruto looked at Yue and examined him. 'Wait.'

Itachi kneeled and looked at Naruto. "Get him off my back." Naruto was still very shocked at what he saw when he looked at Yue but his other clone walked over and put Gaara on his back. When Gaara was off Itachi's back he stood up and looked down at Yue.

"Wh-Why isn't he breathing?" The real Naruto asked as he fought back the tears. He ran to Yue and shook the boy. " Yue! Yue please wake up! Yue." Naruto's cheeks were stained with tears now. "Yue don't leave m..."

**SMACK!!!**

Naruto held his cheek which was hit... hard. Yue let his hand fall. "Shut up and let me sleep." the raven said as he snuggled into Itachi. Everyone but Itachi stared at Yue with wide eyes.

"He would have been dead had I not saved him." Itachi decided to inform them. "I think I've been away from konoha to long. Maybe its time to go back." Itachi closed is eyes and when he opened them they were black. He set Yue down and removed the Akatsuki cloak to reveal a black short sleeve V neck shirt with fish net in the V neck part and black pants. (I've seen Itachi's clothes under that stupid cloak and that is what they look like. Though I plan to change his outfit latter.) He picked Yue back up but tighter then before and started walking toward the sand. Naruto ran to Itachi's side and smiled at Yue. The others didn't really know what to do. And then the clearing was filled with more people when Team Gai showed up. They looked at Itachi as he stared at them.

"Whose that?" Lee asked. Gai stared at Itachi with a glare then his face showed confusion.

"I don't know." He said. Kakashi sighed. Itachi started walking again Naruto still by him. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto's clone with Gaara, and Chiyo followed them and then team Gai. Kakashi with the help of two Naruto clones walked to Itachi's other side.

"Maybe it would be best for you not to enter the sand village." He said. Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"You trust me?"

"The Hokage told me the reason you left. I already know you would do nothing to put Yue in danger." A bitter laugh left Itachi's lips at the older nin's wards.

"I've already put him in danger."

The Naruto clone felt movement on his back. Gaara was waking up. At the same time they sensed many people coming at them. Naruto set Gaara down and watched as many people came from the forest. Naruto smiled as Gaara's eyes opened. He placed a hand on the Kazekage's shoulder. "Gaara?" The nin looked at him. "Everyone came to help you."

Garaa looked around to find many of the villagers were there. His eyes landed on Yue and the man holding the raven. Panic was what he felt though he showed none of it. Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. He saved you guys."

* * *

Fire spread through the Kekaro compound as many screams were heard. Men in black cloaks with red clouds fought anyone in there way. Many died at they're hands some were still in a fight.

Ren ran around looking for someone. He avoided any fight so he would have a chance to find the person. Finally he found them. A girl with long blond hair and red eyes wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt that ended right after her breasts, a light blue skirt that went just past her knees with a slip going up to the top of her thigh, bandages covered the thigh under some black shorts, black ninja sandals, and a forehead protector around her waist with a sun and moon on it.

"Kaika!" Ren yelled and the girl looked at him.

"Ren!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"You have to get out of here. Look for Yue." He said as he pulled away and the explosions got louder.

"I wont leave you."

"You have to." He quickly kissed her and pulled away. "Go!" With that she ran with tears in her eyes. Ren turned around ready for the fight. 'Yue... your our only hope now.' He thought as the men made it to him. He fought them but it was useless. There were very few left to fight. Finally falling he did same hand seals and collapsed. One man looked at him and stabbed him through the heart with a sword as the fire destroyed everything.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yue sat up covered in sweat.

"Yue?" Someone next to him asked. Yue let his life-force flow through his skin to see who it was. Gaara looked worriedly at his friend. "Are you ok?"

Yue hugged Gaara and sighed. "I'm fine. I was more worried about you." he said and pulled away. A knock was heard at the door and Naruto and Sakura walked in. Naruto looked at Yue and smiled.

"Your awake. Good timing to we were getting ready to leave." Naruto said. Sakura walked over to the raven and hugged him.

"You live to give us heart attacks don't you?" She chuckled. Yue shook his head.

"No. Its just that trouble has a way of finding me. Gomen (1)" Yue got up and felt very sore and fell back on the bed. "Itai (2)" Gaara stood form the chair he was in and helped Yue up. He used his right hand to put Yue's arm around his neck and held his left arm around Yue's waist to support him. "Aregoto (3)" (Yes I am using more Japanese!) The two started walking with Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Yue!" Naruto grinned as he remembered something.

"Nani? (4)"

"We have a surprise for you out side the village." His grin got more fox like and it started to give Sakura the creeps.

"But first we have to get Yue something to eat." Gaara said. Naruto's grin fell into a pout.

"But I want to give Yue his surprise now!" Sakura hit him over the head.

"He needs food Naruto. Do you want him to starve to death?" She growled and Yue chuckled.

"Iie. (5)" (Ok a LOT more Japanese)

Gaara led them to the dining room (Almost forgot to say they were in Gaara's home.) where Kakashi, Gai, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Temari, and Kankuro were. Kakashi looked at Yue with a unseen smile as Gaara helped the nin sit down. A maid brought out food for the new people in the room. Yue went ahead and started eating … fast. 'how long was I out?' he thought.

"Hungry are we?" Neji asked for Yue was seated next to him.

"How long was I out?" Yue started trying to remember what happened. Nothing after getting hit with a big wave of water came to mind.

"About five days." Tenten was the one that answered.

"Hmm. I most have used more life-force then I thought if I'm this hungry." The raven started eating again. He felt the soreness start to ease a little. 'Onii-chan.' Yue stopped eating. He took a deep thought and decided to think about what had happened latter. Gaara placed a hand on Yue's shoulder for he was next to the red head to.

"Is something wrong?" Yue shook his head and smirked.

"Iie. Just trying to remember what happened." Yue started to eat yet again and the pain just kept easing. Though he had a feeling he would still be sore for a few days. Finally he finished his food and stood only to have pain shoot through his body. He leaned on the table for support so he wouldn't fall. 'That was a little more pain then I expected. Maybe I'll be sore for a week.' He thought as he eased back into the chair. Sakura sighed.

"Stop pushing yourself. Honestly your going to kill your self one day." She said with a look of disappointment.

"Not like I have much to lose." Yue said bitterly. A loud smack was heard and everyone had surprise clear on there faces. Gaara slapped Yue. The raven's cheek turned red but he showed no sine that he felt pain. Yue looked at Gaara with a silent apology. "Gomen, I didn't mean it."

"You have a lot to lose Yue. Most of which are in this very room." Yue turned his head to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto's face was sad though Yue couldn't see it. Sakura was almost ready to cry.

"Wrong Gaara. Everything important to me are in this room." Naruto stood and walked over to Gaara.

"Can we take him out know?" He asked. Gaara nodded and helped Yue out of the chair and supported him again. Everyone else stood as well, Kakashi with the help of Gai, and walked with them.

They made there way outside and continued to walk. Yue would have used his life-force to find out what this surprise was but Naruto would be mad at him. So Yue kept his life-force senses only big enough for everyone in the group.

Finally they made it out side of the village. Naruto walked in front of Yue with a big grin. "Yue pull back your life-force for a moment." Yue did as he was told and could no longer see anything. He heard foot steps and could tell some one was in front of him. "Yue you really do have a lot more to lose. Go ahead... look." Again the raven did as he was told and his body went limp when he found out who it was in front of them. Itachi. Gaara still held Yue up but Itachi took the younger raven from the red head. He hugged Yue and smirked at the shock clear on what you could see of his face.

"You bastard. What are you doing here?" Yue asked.

"I decided that I had been away from konoha to long. I'm coming home Yue." Yue didn't smile. He rapt his arms around Itachi and fought back tears.

"Onii-chan, what happened at the end of the fight? Why wasn't I killed?" Yue had to ask. He needed to understand what was happening.

"One; Your to damn stubborn to die Imouto. Two; I stopped Kisame before he killed you." Itachi's smirk widened.

Gaara was now confused along with team Gai. Again Gaara didn't show it. All this time everyone called Yue a male but this Itachi guy called him Imouto. 'Life gets more interesting everyday I know him.' He thought.

Yue smirked at Itachi's words. "I hear that from Obaa-San (6) everyday."

"We should head out." Kakashi said.

"With you injured like that it will take much longer then normal." Yue pulled away from the hug but Itachi still supported him.

"No problem!" Gai yelled. 'Oh shit.' Was Yue's thought. Gai pulled Kakashi onto his back and different thoughts went through everyone's minds. Gai started running. "Lets see you all keep up with me!" Lee took off ready for any challenge.

"Remind me to race them when I can walk on my own." Yue said as Itachi picked him up. Yue leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder. "You know you really have been gone to long."

"And you were right." Itachi started running with the others as everyone including Yue waved bye at Gaara. "I really don't know you anymore."

* * *

1: Gomen, sorry

2: Itai, ow

3: Aregoto, thank you

4: Nani. what

5: Iie, no

6: Obaa-san, grandma

HellRat: Vote on my new poll!!! Its just me asking you who you want to be Yue's new love interest, its multable choice but only pick two one for who it should be and one for who it is. If there the same person just pic one.

Naruto: (sigh) more drama.

HellRat: Yue IS drama.

Yue: (Hugs Itachi)

HellRat: (Hugs Itachi) By the way I made a rookie nine and Yue slideshow type amv thing. if you go to Youtube and look up rookie nine and yue its at the top. My Youtube account is hellrat7346.

Ren: Did you just kill me!?

HellRat: NOOoooo! (Looks innocent and hides behind Itachi)

Sasuke: Why is everyone always abscessing over him! (Points at Itachi)

Yue, HellRat: Because!

Sakura: REVIEW!!!


	20. Protective Brother

HellRat: Sense I didn't get that far on this chapter I just decided to rewrite it. Plus I didn't like the first one I made.

Naruto: HellRat doe not own Naruto.

Itachi: On with the chapter.

* * *

(A few days after they got home.)

Yue lied in bed not wanting to move. He was healed now thanks to his life-force but he just wanted to stay in his place. He had that dream about his family again. He felt fear for them. Then there was a knock at his door. He said nothing and Itachi walked in. Tsunade had let him off easy sense he saved Yue and Gaara. He had to start out as a genin again and was watched by ANBU, plus he wasn't aloud to leave the village. He thought that he should have been punished more for killing off two clans and fighting against the village but when he said that the hokage just ignored him.

He walked over to Yue and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked. Yue hid his face in his pillow. Itachi sighed. The door bell rang from the down stairs and Itachi stood to get it. Yue knowing very well who it was stood as well. They walked down stairs and Yue opened the door. Ino was the on the other side.

"Do you need something Ino-chan?" He asked. Her eyes widened at his voice. She hadn't really talked to him sense the whole Sasuke thing but she didn't think it would be that bad.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Yue nodded and moved out of the way. "I wanted to come and see how you were doing. I haven't spoken to you for awhile."

"There are many who I haven't spoken to." Yue sat on the couch and Ino took a seat next to him.

"I know but I had hoped we could be friends." She smiled at him and his only response was a nod. Naruto walked down stairs and looked at Ino with curios eyes.

"Ino-chan? Is that you?" He asked as he put on his short sleeve chinch coat.

"Naruto? Wow you look different." She said with wide eyes.

"So do you. What are you doing here?" He started putting on his shoes.

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Are you going somewhere?" Yue asked his little brother.

"Yeah. I'm going to see Obaa-san." He then left. Yue shook his head. Itachi walked out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost done Yue." He said not paying attention to the blond girl in the room.

"Thank you Itachi." Yue said. He thought it best if no one knows of they're relationship. After all Itachi was the traitor. Yue stood and walked into the kitchen door way and turned to Ino. "Will you be eating with us?" Ino shook her head.

"I have to get going. It was nice seeing you Yue." Yue nodded as she left. He sighed.

"Her heart rate increased those last few moments." He said calmly.

"And that's a problem?" Itachi asked as he walked to the other raven's side.

"I don't need another fan girl, especially one that used to be a member of the SFC." Yue walked into the kitchen and was amused. "Ramen for breakfast?" Itachi sat at the table with a smirk.

"It's still your favorite right?" Yue nodded.

8888888888888

(A little later)

After the two ate they decided they would train and see how far the other had come. For know they wouldn't spare. Even if Yue could move he wouldn't last long in a fight sense he was still a little weak. First Itachi wanted to see if Yue perfected the trick he taught Yue right before he left. Yue had targets placed in every direction and one kunai for each target in his hands. He jumped into the air and flipped so his head was aimed at the floor. He started throwing the kunai some of them hitting each other. He started falling to the ground flipping so he landed safely on his feet. Each target had a kunai in the center. The move was done perfectly. "Very good Yue. What else have you learned?"

"You want me to show you?" Itachi nodded. Yue got ready to do the hand seals. "Hold still and relax." Itachi did as he was told. "If you resist you'll get hurt." Yue started the hand seals at an inhuman speed. "Water style!** Blood bend jutsu!" **Itachi's skin felt very weird as he became incapable of movement. Yue moved a hand and Itachi's hand went up. The younger moved his hand again and Itachi walked forward.

"Sugoi (1)." Yue released the jutsu and Itachi had control. "What else?" Itachi was quickly curios about what his little sister had been learning.

Yue was about to show Itachi his training but he was tackled. "Yu-Nii-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Itai (2)." Naruto got up as Sakura ran over.

"Sorry I forgot you were still recovering." He helped Yue up and frowned. "I have to tell you something." Yue nodded for his words but he put a hand up.

"After I take care of our guest." Yue walked into the house with everyone else and opened the door to revel someone Yue didn't know. There was more life-force then a normal nin but he didn't know it. Then the voice came.

"Yue?!" Said boy stood there for a moment before he realized who it was.

"Kaika!?" Yue felt the girl hug him while she cried. Fakira and Nini walked into the house behind her.

"Whats wrong?" Yue did not rap an arm around the girl; he just stood there with out emotion.

"Yue you haven't heard?" Fakira asked.

"What?" Yue's voice was hard and cruel.

"Yue, the rest of the Kekaro clan are fighting off an enemy that found the village.

Kaika, Nini, and I were sent to get your help." Fakira explained.

"I see." Yue pushed Kaika off of him and walked away. "Is Ren in the middle of this?" Fakira nodded and Yue sighed. "Then the village will manage. Over a hundred life-force users can handle this enemy."

"What if the enemy happens to be the Akatsuki?" Yue froze. "The same people who made our friend here kill your family. If Itachi alone could defeat the Saku branch what do you think the rest of them will do to your clan?"

"Itachi had the upper hand in that fight. My family trusted him and thought of him as one of us. They were confused. It hurts to be attacked by someone you care for." Yue took Itachi's hand and squeezed it to reassure him he wasn't mad. "Yes your punishment for killing of a clan and a family should have been worse but Tsunade-sama knew I would never forgive her if she gave you the 'proper' punishment. That is her weakness, her feelings toward me." Yue let go of Itachi's hand and walked away. "She needs to get over that."

"I don't care about the advantage Itachi had he still did it and we still need your help." Fakira said in anger then calmed knowing that anger will get him no where. "Ren needs your help."

Naruto looked at Yue. His family wasn't the only ones who needed the raven. "Yue." Said boy looked at Naruto. "We found a way to find _him_. That was what I wanted to tell you before. But now your family need you and I think you should go to them." Naruto said as he stared at the ground. Yue patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Well you have put me in quite the dilemma. On one hand you're my family who has been with me for many years and I promised to protect. On the other hand I have my whole clan who left me alone all these years and when they found out I lived they tried to take me away from home as if it were they're choice. Plus Ren is with them and is the one that made them let me stay. Hmm." Yue scratched his head in mock thought.

"This is not the time to make jokes!" Fakira looked almost like a hissing cat.

"Oh I'm sorry but…. why would I help a bunch of people who only care about themselves!!!?" Yue yelled back at the older life-force nin.

"They're your clan!"

"Yes but _they_ are my family!" Yue pointed at his team and Itachi.

"There is a lot more to lose if you don't help your clan!"

"Not for me!"

"They are the protectors of our village Yue!"

"This is _my_ village!"

"_This_ was our way of protecting you!"

"Well it didn't work now did it?! If you hadn't sent me here my family would be alive and the light village would be safe!" Fakira froze showing they were near the end of they're little argument. "However" Yue took the hand of his little brother. "I would not be the person I am today and I would not have Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi here."

"So you think that, that is a price worth your family?" Yue shook his head.

"No. But I can not change the past. Had my family known it was the only way to protect me they would be willing to die at Itachi's hands." Yue let go of Naruto's hand and walked to Fakira.

"Then you are no longer the princess of our village." Fakira declared with a pained voice.

"Wrong. I will come when I really am needed. Until then I will assist my team in they're quest to find our old team mate." Yue smirked and walked back to his place with the others.

"You mean your quest to find your love." Yue froze. "Face it Yue. That man is the only reason you didn't leave this village two years ago." Yue turned to face her old friend.

"I remember a time when you weren't so difficult. Fakira what happened to the loving and kind boy who used to play with me in the garden and train me like I brother would?" Yue glared through the forehead protector. "The reasons I stay now are, one; my little brother needs my help. Two; my clan did nothing to find me; they just said I was dead and that was it. They were probably choosing a new head family. And three; Naruto _is_ my family." Yue walked to the door and held the door knob. "You may leave know."

"What kind of person chooses fake over real?!" Fakira yelled in anger at the person he did not know. Flashbacks of the old Yue flashing in his head.

"Silence your self Moon before I do it for you!"

Fakira felt a single tear fall. "Hai(3) Hime(4)-Sama." Fakira and Nini walked out but Kaika looked at Yue.

"May I stay with you?" She asked. Yue nodded.

Yue closed the door before Fakira could say more. Yue walked past Naruto harshly which was unusual. "Yue?" The blond said with concern.

Yue turned to face him. "I will only go with you to find the bastard to protect you. I make no promises I wont kill him." He said coldly before turning to Kaika. "Will you be staying the night?" The blond girl nodded.

"Probably a few days actually."

"Follow me." Yue's cold voice came as he walked to the stairs. He showed her to her room. "Do you have any clothes?"

"No. I didn't have time to pack." Kaika scratched the back of her head. Yue nodded and turned away.

"I will see if I have anything you can barrow. I will return shortly." He then closed the door and walked down the hall, up another flight of stairs and into a bed room. He looked threw the closet then the dresser in the room and found at least ten outfits for his guest.

Yue walked back downstairs and into Kaika's room to find her sitting on the queen sized bed. He set the clothes on the bed next to the blond. "Here. These should fit." Yue said.

Kaika stared at the clothing with confusion. "Where did these come from? They don't look like something you would wear."

"They were Kasumi's clothes." He then left for the down stairs. Naruto was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him and when he started walking to the training ground the blond walked with him.

"Yue, I have to see if we can find some people to go with us. Would you come with me please?" Yue stopped walking at the request.

"Sure." Itachi walked in.

"Ready to continue training?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sorry Itachi, Naruto and I have some things to do. We'll be back soon." Yue said. Itachi nodded telling them that he understood and the two left.

They decided to make things faster by jumping buildings sense it was pretty crowded.

"Hey Yue. Why do you get in a fight every time you see Fakira?" Naruto asked.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later."

When they came to an area where there warnt many people they started walking.

"Jeez is anyone we know even alive?" Naruto complained.

"It's been awhile Naruto." A guy leaning against a tree said. Naruto and Yue turned to him.

"Umm, who are you?" The blond asked and Yue had to resist the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

"You know it's hurtful when you forget the face of a comrade." The man said.

"Hi Shino." Yue said to end the seen.

"Shino!?" Naruto yelled.

Shino sighed. "Of course you only remember when Yue tells you."

"How was I supposed to know that was you when you cover your face like that?!" Naruto's rant was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Shino your early!" A guy on the back of a dog landed in front of them. (As I said before, everyone's outfits other then Naruto's is the same as in the anime/Manga.)

"K-Kiba!?" Naruto yelled some more as Yue shook his head.

"I thought that was you Naruto! Nice clothes." Kiba got off the dog and started walking to the raven and blond. "I'd know that sent anywhere."

"That's how you knew it was me?" Naruto looked at him with surprise. He didn't think he changed that much. The big dog barked. "That dog, is that?"

"Nani(5)?" He looked at the dog. "That's Akamaru of course." He turned back to Naruto. "But you've gotten pretty big. Plus the clothes."

"No way, Akamaru is the one that got big." Naruto stared at the dog bigger then him.

"Really? I'm always around him so I didn't notice." Kiba grinned as Naruto smacked a hand on his forehead and pulled it down over his face with a sigh – some thing he got from Yue.

"How could you not notice!?" He looked at Shino. "Right Shino?"

"You recognized Kiba right away Naruto." Shino said with a dark ora around him.

'Shit! He is not happy!' Naruto thought. Yue looked down the street a little when he sensed some one watching them. Naruto followed his gaze and ran over to the area.

He looked around the corner and smiled. "Hey Hinata Whatcha doing hiding over he!?"

Yue smiled when Hinata fainted and Naruto had no idea why. He shook his head.

"You recognized Hinata right away to Naruto!" Shino yelled and Naruto groaned at how childish Shino seemed.

* * *

(Yue's house)

Itachi trained while he waited for Yue to return. The blond Yue called brother was growing on him fast. He seemed like someone he could count on to help Yue when he couldn't.

"Excuse me." Itachi stopped his training when he heard Kaika. He looked at her. She was now wearing an outfit much like her first but black, short sleeves, and the skirt was to her ankles while the skirt was to her knees.

"Yes."

"Where is Yue-Sama?" She asked a little shyly but not that bad.

"Out. He won't be back for awhile." Itachi explained as quickly as he could.

"I see. Can I ask you something?" Itachi nodded. "You have a good soul and your life-force is the color of purple so I most know. Are you really the one who killed the Saku branch?" She looked into his black eyes to see regret.

"Yes. But only because if they lived no one would believe Yue was dead." The Uchiha looked away from the girl. "What does the life-force color purple mean?"

Kaika smiled. "Kindness." Itachi froze. "Please don't hide who you really are anymore. You are no longer with the Akatsuki." Kaika turned away from him to inter the house. "Oh and you should ask Yue to help you control your life-force. You have the same level of life-force that her father did." The blond then walked inside.

Itachi looked at his hand unable to see the life-force even with his Sharingan. 'Kindness huh.' He thought.

* * *

(After Shino, Kiba, And Hinata said no.)

"Sorry but I have things to do." Shikamaru said to Naruto. "Yes we're friends but it's not my fault. It's the damned Hokage. You would think I get enough nagging from my mother"

"I'll help you!" Naruto looked to the side where the voice came from and saw Chouji. "Here's your lunch Shikamaru, your mom asked me to bring it."

"Chouji!" Naruto said happily.

"Are you sure about that Chouji. Don't you have a mission with Asuma-sensei and Ino?" Shikamaru pointed out lazily.

"Oh come on. We can't just ignore the problems our friends have. I'll talk to Asuma ok." The chubby boy grinned.

"Thanks a lot Chouji!"

"He'll still say no sense Tsunade-Sama is breathing down his neck." Shikamaru said. Naruto was starting to think he liked ruining his day. Chouji started munching on some chip.

"Still always eating are we. You're an even bigger fat ass then before." Naruto said. Chouji glared at him. His eyes widened and he dropped his chip and started to through a punch as Yue pulled Naruto down. Chouji punched a strange thing that looked like a Chinese lion. Another one came from above and Yue's shield protected them from it. Yue then jumped at it and used his swords to destroy it.

"Over there." Chouji said. Everyone looked in the direction Chouji pointed to. A man was on the roof staring at them with a paint brush.

"I've never seen him. Yue?" Yue shook his head at his brother.

"I don't know either. But we need to catch him." Shikamaru got ready to do some hand seals. "I'll cover you, Naruto, Yue." The two nodded and ran forward. When they got close more lions appeared. "Get down!" The two obeyed and Shikamaru destroyed the lions. The brothers jumped onto the roof and Naruto attacked him as a distraction.

"Who are you!?" Naruto yelled.

The man had a fake smile. "You're pretty weak. So tell me what is it you have between your legs?" Yue appeared behind the man and held his swords to his throat.

"Something you're lacking apparently. Nice work Otouto." Yue smirked and Naruto gave him thumbs up. "You never answered my brother and I don't have that much time to waste on you."

"Is that so Yue-San?" The man's fake smile did not fall. Yue froze. 'That voice.' Yue's swords fell and the man took the chance to get away. He jumped into the air. "We'll meet again Naruto-Kun, Yue-San." And he was gone.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"There you are Chouji!" They turned to see Ino. "Asuma-Sensei and I have been looking for you." She said.

"Sorry Ino. We were attacked just now." Chouji explained. Ino looked at the roof and saw the two frozen there.

"Isn't that Naruto and Yue? They attacked you." Ino asked with a weird look at her friends.

"Um no."

"Hey guys!" She called to them. Naruto looked at her and smiled before going back to his friends. Yue just stayed in place. He couldn't believe what he just did. He knew that that guy wasn't Sasuke. The life-force and body structure was too different. But why did he let the man go. Why didn't he slit his throat for attacking his brother? And that voice. What if somehow it was _that_ man?

Yue sighed. "Even to this day you still haunt my life." Yue turned his head to the sky. "I guess your like your brother in that way."

* * *

HellRat: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to vote on my poll!

Naruto: That was longer then your normal chapter.

HellRat: Yup. I'm so proud of me!

Yue: If you make that bastard my new love interest I'll kill you HellRat!

HellRat: (Laugh nervously) You wouldn't do that would you?

Yue: Oh my god he is my new love interest isn't he!?

HellRat: I didn't say that!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!

(1)Amazing

(2)Ow

(3)Okay

(4)Princess

(5)What


	21. Heartless Look Alike

"You have got to be kidding me." Yue said as team Kakashi stood in front of the guy that had attack him and Naruto the day before.

"Hiya." He said. Naruto was staring wide eyed at him.

"You!" Naruto yelled as Yue got into a defensive stance.

"Until Kakashi is out of the hospital I will take his place on the team." Yamato explained. Sakura turned to her friends.

"Do you guys know that person?" She asked them.

"Yeah he attacked us yesterday." Yue said as he glared threw his forehead protector.

"Yes sorry about that." The man said with the same fake smile as before. "I just wanted to test the ability of my new team mates. After that my only worry is how much I'll have to look after the blond with no balls." Naruto was about to attack the man but Sakura held him back. Yue growled at him like a wolf would a foe.

"Hey he's a team mate Naruto. Cool it!" Sakura yelled at the blond. She looked at the man. "But you're not very nice."

"Is that so? You know I like people like you friendly crones." He said and Sakura let go of Naruto and started running at him only to run into one of Yue's shields.

"What did you say!?" Sakura hit on the shield with her strong punch Yue fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Sakura stopped and looked at Yue. "I'm sorry Yue. I forgot your weakness with the shield." Yue smirked at Sakura.

"It's ok." He stood. Blood was at the side of his mouth going to his chin. "You just have to remember your stronger now. You _can_ hurt me. Especially with those punches."

"Back on topic." Everyone turned to Yamato. "From now on we are on our mission. Unfortunately there is no time to toss you all in a cage until you get along so introduce yourselves."

The teens sighed except Sai. "Uzumaki Naruto." The blond was the first to say.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Kekary Yue."

"My name is Sai." Yue's eye twitched. He sounded like a robot. But his voice was still much like _his_.

"Ok now that we all know each other lets try to get along. I'll explain the mission. We are going to the Tenchi bridge there we will intercept a spy that the Akatsuki had placed in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is our chance to find out about Orochimaru and hopefully the secrets behind the death of Uchiha Sasuke." Yue tensed.

'Death.' He thought as a very short and very bitter laugh left his lips. The only one to notice was Sai.

"We will gain a valuable source if we succeed which could mean the defeat of Orochimaru, so stay focused. Meet back here in one hour to leave. Take that time to prepare equipment and such." He finished.

"Hai!" They all called.

"Sai may I have a word?" Yue asked. Sai looked at him and nodded. "Naruto go on ahead. I'll meet you at home." Naruto nodded and he and Sakura left. Yamato left as well.

"Yes?" Sai spoke.

"Look. You may be on this team but I will not think of you as a team mate until you gain my trust. And after that stunt yesterday you are public enemy number one." Yue's face hardened. "Attacking me is one thing but attacking Naruto is another. He is my brother and I will protect him even if it means my life." Yue turned to walk away. "Making me your enemy was the biggest mistakes of your life." The raven started walking.

"He's your brother? You look nothing alike, act nothing alike and have different names." Sai pointed out. Yue stopped walking.

"We're not related."

"I see. May I ask something?" Sai seemed very cheerful for someone who just got a death threat.

"Go ahead."

"What was your relationship with this Sasuke?" Yue turned to face him with anger clear on his face.

"We…. Were childhood friends if you most know. If you don't want to be punched in the face don't say his name again." Yue started walking again.

"Yue." The raven stopped once again a little annoyed by the other. "Theres blood on your chin." Sai said. Yue wiped the blood away and disappeared.

* * *

About half of the hour later Yue walked through the front door with Serena behind him. "Itachi!" He called. The two walked out to the training ground and there the oldest raven was. Yue nodded to Serena and he walked into the house to prepare for his mission.

"Itachi!" Her sweet voice called. The Uchiha looked at her with surprise.

"Serena!?" The girl smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him.

Yue smirked as he watched the scene with his life-force. When he made to his room he did not pull it back but that was because he always watched his land so no one would have the upper hand should they attack. He packed everything he knew he would need in a scroll and sealed the scroll in his arm. (An idea I got from Natsumi Uzumaki's story. Check out her stories please.) Yue turned his head toward the old picture of team seven which was still face down. He felt around his neck for the chain to the necklace hiding under his shirt that he never took off but it wasn't there. He ran his hand over his chest trying to feel the pendent.

"W-Where is it." He said in panic.

* * *

(With Sai after his sempai came by.)

Sai packed his things in his bag as quickly as he could. He looked at his picture book before putting it in the bag. Then something fell out of his bag that had his scrolls for painting. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow. It was a big silver chain with a pendent on it of the Uchiha emblem. "Whats this?" He picked it up. He turned it around to look at the other side to see the letters U.S. carved in the back.

* * *

Naruto and Yue were now walking to the group while Naruto wouldn't stop panicking. "Yue please tell me what you lost!"

"Whats the problem?" Yamato asked.

"Yue lost a necklace and he won't tell me which one so I can help him." Naruto almost whined. Yue sighed as he tried to hide the fact that what he lost was important - even from himself.

"That's it?"

"Well Yue almost tore the house apart trying to find it. So it must be important." Naruto looked at Yue with sadness.

"It was just a pendent with an emblem on it. Can we go?" Yue said even colder then normal.

'Could he mean the one I found?' Sai thought.

"Ok let's go." Yamato said and they were off. As they walked everyone was stuck in they're own thoughts.

'I guess I'll let it go until we get back.' Naruto thought. Then his thoughts went to something Sakura had said before. He looked at Sai.

Sai looked at Naruto. "What is it?"

'I guess they are alike. Even the voice.' Naruto thought.

"Please stop staring at me before I am forced to hit you." Sai said calmly but Naruto wasn't quite the same.

"Everything you say pisses me off." Naruto said in anger.

"I have nothing against you. I'm just trying to put on that attitude."

"So you do have something against me!" Yue sighed at his brother and new team mate.

'So much for quiet.'

"Jeez all you do is piss people of!" Naruto was ready to punch the guy's face in.

"Hey calm down Naruto!" Yamato glared at the blond. "I can't believe someone like _you_ is in the great Kakashi's team. What is it about you?" Naruto pointed at Sai.

"It's because he isn't a member of team Kakashi! The other member died and I won't work with anyone else. This guy is just taking his place and I'm sick of it!" Naruto held back tears.

"I'm glad you think of me like that." Everyone looked at Sai. "I don't want to be thought as someone who died on a pathetic protection mission." Sai said with out his fake smile. Naruto took a step toward him.

"How dare you? You bastard." Before he could attack both of his other team members put a hand in front of him to stop him.

"The most important thing here is team work." Sakura said.

"Sai Naruto doesn't know you that well. He just said too much." Yue spoke this time with a smirk. "We're sorry. Please forgive my brother." Naruto looked at Yue like he lost it. Sai was a little taken back but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the death threat earlier.

"I'm glad you two are making some effort." Yamato said in relief.

"Don't worry about it." Sai said his fake smile back in place. Then the Raven and Sakura hit Sai with about a 4th of they're strength, Yue hit his head, Sakura hit his stomach.

"On the other hand." Sakura said with anger clear in her eyes.

"You don't have to forgive us." Yue finished.

"You both had me fooled. That fake smile. And you." Sai's eyes landed on Yue. "You're imposable to read."

"You don't know anything about our old team mate. Don't go bad mouthing things you don't know." Sakura glared at Sai. "He died to protect us." Sakura looked at Yue. 'To protect Yue.' She thought.

"Next time we won't hold back." Yue said and he walked to Naruto's side.

"I understand. It won't happen again." Sai got up and still had his fake smile. "It is amazing how well you can use that smile of yours Sakura-chan."

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked.

"You can get away with many things with a smile, even if it's fake. Everyone believes it. But it doesn't seem to work here." He explained. Yue grunted. And Sakura smirked.

"Yue can feel emotions. And Naruto and I just aren't that stupid." Sakura said as she smiled at Yue whose frown deepened.

"I don't feel his emotions."

"What?" Before Sakura could get an answer the ground started moving. A big wooden prison was now behind Yamato.

"I said we didn't have enough time to through you all in a cage but we have five days and it looks like I'm not going to have a choice. So here is how it's going to work." Yamato spoke.

'Isn't that shodai-Sama alone's secret jutsu?' Sakura thought.

"You can all either be locked in this cage for a day or we can go to a hotel with a hot springs. What will it be?" Yamato made a scary as hell face. Sakura and Naruto cringed while Yue couldn't see it. "I like being nice and friendly but I don't mind ruling by fear either."

"Tch I'll take the cage." Yue said as he walked over to the big wooden thing.

* * *

(A little later)

"Ahh. Isn't this nice?" Yamato said as he, Sai, and Naruto bathed in the hot water. He looked at Naruto with his scary look. "Well?"

Naruto jumped. "Uh yeah of course." Yue pushed him back into the water and went back to sitting on the side still fully dressed.

"Hey why don't you come in the waters nice?" Yamato questioned Yue.

"The only reason I chose to be on this side is because you're the only ones here. I won't get yelled at sense no one knows my gender." Yue lay on his back using his hands as a pillow.

"Is that so? I'm sure the women wouldn't mind. After all you are blindfolded." He said as he got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm done for now. See you all later." He then left. Yue sighed. He pulled his right hand from under his head and ran it over where his pendent should be. Yue stayed like that for awhile until Naruto got out of the water and rap a towel around his waist.

"I'm going in. Are you coming with Yue?" Naruto looked at the peaceful raven. He got no reply. "Yue?"

Silence.

Naruto walked over to the raven and snapped his fingers near his ear. Yue rolled on his side instinctively to get away from the sound. "Man he fell asleep fast." Naruto was about to shake the raven awake.

"I'll wake him when I go in." Sai offered. Naruto looked at him with suspicion.

"How do I know you'll wake him?"

"He won't go to your room when I come in." Sai said. Naruto almost hit himself. He forgot he was sharing a room with Yue.

"And why are you offering?"

"You seem to not want to wake him." Sai's fake smile seemed even more fake. Naruto nodded and went inside. Yue rolled onto his back again after awhile and the moon light hit his face making him look even paler. (I'm going to assume it was night.) Sai stared at Yue wondering how someone who slept so peacefully could be the way Yue was. Then again he didn't understand it. He didn't feel emotion. He didn't know anything about these people. He only knew his mission.

Sai was brought out of his thoughts when Yue's sleep wasn't so peaceful. The raven started to turn from side to side and mumble things the other couldn't make out. Sai got out of the water and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked over to Yue and shook him. Yue grabbed his hand with a death grip and shot up. His breath was fast and ragged. "Sai?" Yue said. Sai put on his fake smile and nodded. Yue let go of the man's hand and stood. "How long was I out?"

Sai said nothing and walked into the hotel. Yue followed.

* * *

(Next day)

"Sai?" Sakura said as she walked over to the boy. She looked at his drawing and smiled. "That's really good. What is it called?"

"Called?" Sai asked with his fake smile and Sakura showed slight surprise.

"You haven't chosen a name yet?"

"That's not it. I've probably drawn over a hundred pictures. Known of them have names." Sai explained.

"Why?" Sakura stood up strait and tilted her head to one side a little.

"Because I don't feel anything."

"Is that why you're so insensitive?" The two looked behind them to see Naruto was the one who spoke. "We're leaving soon." Naruto walked over to them and looked at the drawing. "That picture isn't that great."

"No. Just like your dick." Sai commented and Naruto was about to attack when Yue came out of no where and put a hand in front of him to stop the attack.

"Even if I can heel you two I'd rather not make us week by attacking each other." The raven said before putting his hand down and walking away.

"Yue?" Naruto whispered.

"You go ahead. I'll be right there." Sai started gathering his things and Sakura kneeled down.

"I'll help you." She picked up a book and realized the art was not printed. "Did you draw this?" She handed it to Sai and he nodded. "Hey maybe you can show it to me latter?"

"No. it was my brother's and it's unfinished." He stood but dropped the pendent he found the day before. Sakura gasped.

"That's?" Sakura pulled out a pendent of her emblem. She went to reach for it but Sai picked it up. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it yesterday." He said as he walked away and put it in his bag. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I think I know what Yue's looking for. The pendent with his family emblem on it." Sakura stood by Naruto.

"Why do you guys have thoughs?" Naruto asked the girl.

"A lot of families pass pendants of they're emblem down generation by generation." Sakura explained as they went to meet they're friends. "But how did Sai get one of the Uchiha pendants?"

* * *

(Later that day)

The group walked into a clearing and Yamato smiled. "This will do nicely!" He then did same hand seals and a big house appeared. "We'll camp here for the light."

"You call this camping?" Sakura said. Everyone went inside and started to prepare for the next day which would probably come fairly fast. Yamato had started to explain his plan and everyone listened carefully. (Sorry I really don't want to take the time to write down the whole thing.) Then he came to the teams.

"The first team will be Naruto and Sai. The next team will be me Sakura and Yue." Sakura looked at Yamato with question.

"But Naruto and Yue know each other better then anyone else here." She showed her concern. "And I do get along with Sai a little."

"Sakura you are our only medical nin. You need more protection because if something happens to you it would be bad." Yamato answered her with what he thought was the truth.

"I'm not the only medic nin. Yue is to." Sakura protested.

"What. I didn't see that in Yue's files." He looked at the raven.

"I'm not a medic nin." Yue said simply. "My life-force can heal me and others but Sakura is more valuable then I."

Yamato nodded in understanding. Then Naruto had a protest. "Why do I have to work with that bastard!?"

Yamato looked at the blond with his scary face. "Pardon?"

"N-Never mind."

"Ok so we'll spend some time sparing. As you can tell I only know about you all from your files. I don't know your style or who you are so I want to get an idea on those things got it." Everyone nodded to Yamato's words.

88888888888888888

(Next day.)

Naruto and Sai were now sparing with Yamato as Yue and Sakura sat on the side lines for now. They had spared with him earlier so they were waiting for the other two to be done. Yue stood from his spot and walked away. "Call when they're done." He said. He walked deeper into the forest being sure to watch Sakura with his life-force. He rubbed his chest again. He wanted his pendent back though he didn't know why. Maybe because it was the only memory of that man he let himself think of.

"Yue!" Yue felt the vibrations from the yell and walked back to the location of his team. By the time he got back he saw Naruto walk away from them enraged.

"Why does he still care about Sasuke?" Sai asked Sakura. Yue froze at the mention of that man's name.

"Naruto thinks of Sasuke as a brother. Plus the relationship between Sasuke and Yue." Sakura explained but the last part she mumbled. "You have a brother too. Don't you understand?"

"No." Sai turned and looked at Yue. "What was your real relationship with Sasuke?" Yue's breath hitched. Sakura looked at Yue with surprise. She hadn't noticed the raven until now. Yue slapped Sai.

"One; Never say his name in my presence. Two;" Yue took step toward Naruto then stopped. "As I said we were nothing more then childhood friends." He then walked to his brother.

"Sai can you imagine if your brother wasn't there?" Sakura decided to continue.

"Yes. Because my brother is already dead." Sakura looked at him with surprise.

"Then you should understand."

"Should I have used that expression?" Sakura looked in the direction Sai was. Naruto had tears trying to fall with a sad expression while Yue's was also sad as he hugged his brother.

"Is there something you want to say?" Sakura asked as she glared at the man.

"No. I don't have emotions. So I didn't know what expression to use when he died." Sai explained as he continued to watch the brothers.

"Alright, get your things. We'll move out soon." Yamato said as he walked away.

"Sai, to be honest I would have sent you flying just now." The raven looked at Sakura. "I told you next time you bad mouth Sasuke I wouldn't hold back. But I didn't attack, because Naruto is right. He said to save Sasuke he would even work with you." She looked at Naruto and Yue. "For them I wont hurt you." She then walked over to the other two.

"Sakura." Said girl stopped walking a few feet from Sai. "You're very gentle with Naruto and Yue aren't you?" Sakura's eyes saddened at Sai's question. "I don't understand emotions like that. May I ask why?"

"Naruto is very weak with his emotions right now. I care about him to much they say. And as for Yue." Sakura looked at Sai. "Yue is so fragile he might break from the smallest touch. Even if he seems to be the strongest."

* * *

The poll at this time. "Who do you think Should/is Yue's Shippuden love interest? Pick one for should and another for is and be honest"

Sasuke: 8

Itachi: 3

Garra: 2

Everyone else: 0

HellRat: Jeez you people are strange. I never said Yue would be female at the end of it all. Then again it's a good chance on both sides. Yue could be female but he could be male when the whole thing is all over. But really why is it none of the girls get votes?

Sakura: I'm more centered then I was before.

HellRat: I'm basing it more off the manga then I did before.

Sai: Am I developing a crush on the oc?

HellRat: Well you could but I'm not sure how that would work sense you have no emotions. It would just be too much trouble to give you emotions.

Yue: So if I end up getting feelings for him what are you going to do?

HellRat: Umm. One sided love. (Smile) Or everyone can vote if I give Sai emotions and make Yue's life more complicated.

Sai and Yue: No!

Yue: I will not be in a relationship with that emotionless bastard!

Itachi: Says the one trying to block out his emotions.

Yue: That's in the story!

HellRat: Plus if the readers REALLY want you to be with Sai I will have to do as they ask. Plus its fun to make your life hard.

Yue: You're saying that just to annoy me!

HellRat: Yes!!!

Sakura: Or to through the readers off.

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	22. The Bridge, The Fox, And Cerberus

HellRat: Sorry if the Japanese is wrong. Please let me know if it is. And sorry it took so long to update.

Yue: HellRat does not own Naruto.

HellRat: By the way I did a rewrite on the first chapter and are now working on the second chapter! Go read the first chapter again and tell me what you think!

Naruto: The featured song is the song that goes with the chapter the best. All the chapters will have it now. HellRat is still choosing sangs for the earlier chapters.

Itachi: On with the chapter!

Featured song: Lies by Evanescence

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here we are." Yamato said as the Tenchi Bridge came into sight. "Alright. You all ready to put our plan into action." The team members nodded and Yamato took the puppet form of Sasori. The other four ran into they're chosen hiding place. They waited calmly until the man they waited for showed. Yue froze as he sensed who was there.

"No way." He whispered. Sakura looked at the male with question but then saw the face of the spy. Kabuto's face.

"No way." Sakura repeated Yue's words. Yue paid more attention to the two on the bridge not paying attention to anything else which he knew was probably a bad idea. Naruto struggled to try and hear what the team caption and spy were saying.

"Damn wind. I can't hear a thing." Naruto whined and Yue slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Idiot that's why we can get so close." Sakura said. Yue blocked out all sound around him to read they're lips with his life-force. That is until Orochimaru showed himself. He froze every mussel in an attempt not to come out of hiding until given the signal. Kabuto attacked Yamato but luckily the man dodged. Yue cringed as did Naruto. The two struggled not to move. Then Yamato gave the signal and they jumped to his side from they're place. Orochimaru looked at Yue and smirked.

"Yue. It's been awhile." Yue replied with a growl. Orochimaru looked at Naruto and grinned. "And it's you again. I wonder who's gotten stronger. You or Sasuke-Kun." Yue froze when he felt the chakra levels from Naruto spick. He stood up strait and turned to his brother with fear.

"Give Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled violently.

"We can't give him back if he doesn't want to go back." Kabuto smirked. Yamato looked at Yue with question. The raven shook his head telling him he will explain later.

"Shut up four eyes! Where is he!" Sakura yelled this time.

"If you want to know so bad then force it out of me. If you can." Orochimaru said. Then Naruto was surrounded by the Kyuubi chakra and attacked Orochimaru sending the man flying. Everyone looked at Naruto with surprise. Yue knew his reasons, didn't mean he had to like it.

"Naruto-kun, you have grown nicely as a Jinchuuriki." Kabuto said.

"Yes. It explains why you are watching him." Yue gritted his teeth as Orochimaru returned. "Is that why you're watching him my little guinea pig?"

"That's enough!" Yue yelled.

"Oh Yue you don't want to hear about how I used Yamato to gain the power of the first? And just wait until my little apprentice Sasuke is my new body." Orochimaru attempted to fraise his words in a way it would hurt Yue the most. Unfortunately for him it wasn't Yue he rattled.

"Don't speak to Yue like that. And Sasuke is not yours!" Naruto's chakra started to flare like oil added to flames. Orochimaru and Naruto stared each other down. Kabuto started running at Naruto only to have the boy turn and glare at him his chakra flaring to the point the bridge was destroyed. Sakura was hit with the chakra and fell unconscious. The bridge was collapsing Sakura falling from the broken wood. Yue ran to the end of the broken bridge and jumped after the girl. Sai nodded to himself and a big bird flew from the pages of his sketch book.

Yue grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled her to his chest. His back burned and he cried in pain. A pair of black wings grew from Yue's back and they're fall came to a stop. Sai passed Yue on the painted bird. The blind nin glared at the other through his forehead protector. His wings flapped and he flew up to Yamato's side.

"You have wings?" Yamato asked in slight surprise.

"I've never used them before." Yue gently laid Sakura down.

"Why?" Yamato wanted to know why someone wouldn't use such things.

"Because the more I use them the less I can control myself." Yue said. His hands glow a red and he ran them over Sakura's head. Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

Her hand went to her head in a sign of pain. "Itai!(1)"

"Are you ok?" Yue placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sakura looked at Yue and her eyes widened when she saw the black wings. "What the!"

Yamato ignored the other two and created one of his wood clones. The clone took off to the other side of the bridge.

"What happened?" Sakura asked when she saw the destroyed bridge.

"Naruto happened." Yamato was the one to answer. Yue turned his head in the direction of Naruto.

"Where is he!" Sakura looked around franticly.

"On the other side of the bridge fighting Orochimaru." Yue turned to Yamato.

"I have a bad feeling. Yue what's happening?" He asked the blind nin.

"Four." He said simply the horror clear in his cold voice.

"What!"

"Four tails." Yue stood and turned away from the wrecked bridge.

"I assume Sasori will not be coming." Kabuto asked as he stared down Yue. His eyes landed on the black wings. "And you're the good side?" He whispered. "You should really use those more."

"Sasori is dead." Yue said with a hard voice cutting the man off. Kabuto smirked.

"That is wonderful news. Oh and Yue work on that voice of yours. It's very cold and makes it hard to be pleasant." Yue gritted his teeth.

"And who do you think is responsible for that!" Yue yelled in anger. Suddenly an explosion sounded and with in another few seconds Yue turned to the left to face Naruto as he jumped off the crumbling bridge and landed next to Sakura and Yamato. "Naruto."

"To think he would want to save Sasuke so badly he would become this." Kabuto said with amusement. Yue's heart sank for his brother who was trying to save someone who could not be saved.

Sakura ran past Yue breaking him out of his thoughts. "Naruto!"

"Sakura stop!" Yue ran after her as fast as he could.

"I'll save Sasuke for you! You don't have to do this anymore!" Sakura stopped when one of Naruto's tails came at her, a pair of arms went around her from the front and Sakura did not take any damage except for a semi deep scratch on her arm. "Yue?" Yue's back now had a deep cut. He's wings were gone probably pulled back when he ran over.

"Baka." Yue collapsed and Sakura fell to her knees as Yamato jumped in front of her and Yue. She watched as Naruto's skin grows back and the Kyuubi's chakra disappeared. She looked down at her raven haired friend, the wound was healing very slowly but he was losing a lot of blood. Sakura started to help the wound heal. As soon as she was done with Yue she ran over to Naruto and started to heal him.

Naruto's eyes opened and Sakura's tears started to fall. "Naruto."

"Sa-Sakura? Why are you crying?" He quickly got to his feet and looked around. "Did Sai say something to you, that bastard where is he!" Naruto looked at Yue who was still on the ground on moved. "Yue?" He ran over to the raven and kneeled. "Yue?"

"I'm ok Naruto." Yue got up with some struggle. "Orochimaru attacked me. Even after all the training I've gone through I'm still no mach." Yue said. He stood and started to walk to Sakura. "Are you ok Sakura?" The girl nodded. Naruto stared at Yue's ripped clothes seeing a new scar on his back and two more holes where the wings were.

"Yue, your back." Yue turned to Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine Naruto."

"Yue where is Sai?" Sakura asked. Yue shook his head indicating he didn't know. Which was a lie.

"I know. But you're not going to like it." Yamato spoke up as he stood. "He has joined Orochimaru."

"Nani! (1)" Naruto pulled away from Yue to stare at Yamato his fingers scraping the scar on Yue's back. The raven flinched. "That can't be. Sai was a Ketsunoana(2) but he couldn't be that bad!"

"Naruto!" Yue spoke. Naruto looked at him and let go when he realized his nails were digging into Yue's back.

"Gomen(3)."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What happened over here?" Naruto asked as he looked at the destroyed landscape where the Kyuubi and Orochimaru fought.

"One hell of a fight." Yue said attempting not to tell Naruto anything. Yue flinched when blood dripped from Sakura's arm. Her cut was worse then he thought.

"Ne Yamato, are you sure Sai wasn't forced to go with Orochimaru?" Sakura asked with a slight ache in her stomach.

"He approached Orochimaru and gave him something. Unless Orochimaru has learned brain wash I'm pretty sure it was voluntary." Yamato did not meet they're gazes and just looked around the area.

"Demo(4)…" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Shizuka-ni shiro-yo(1) Naruto." Yue sighed.

"Ok let's hurry!" Yamato looked at Yue and the boy started walking in the direction Sai was. The others followed Yue assuming he was the best to follow even if Yamato's clone was on Orochimaru's trail. Yue stopped when Naruto collapsed. Sakura held his head up and looked at the other two.

"He is still weak." Yue pulled the boy onto his back and started running with out a word. He jumped into the trees a little a head of the other two.

"You know I can walk on my own." Naruto commented as he opened his eyes. Yue let him down and continued.

"I assumed you would need rest." Yue slowed so the others would be in front of him. They were going like that for awhile until Sakura grabbed onto a branch and the scratch on her arm throbbed causing her to lose her grip.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped after her but was not fast enough. Yamato caught her and landed with a loud crash. Yue landed next to him and helped Sakura sit next to a tree.

"Are you ok Saku…?" Yue's question was cut off by his own wound throbbing. He leaned over and held his shoulder. The wound was still not healed and seamed to only get worse.

'_Kyuubi's chakra is acting as a poison entering by they're wounds.' _Yamato thought. His eyes shifted between Yue and Sakura. _'Yue took the bigger blow so he is suffering from it more. These facts make it more surprising Naruto can handle such a beast.'_

"Yue what's wrong?" Naruto placed his hand on Yue's and looked at Sakura.

"Orochimaru must have poisoned my wound. I'm fine it's nothing I can't handle." Yue's lie was scratchy and pained.

"We'll take a break here. If we rush you both might be out of commission and that would be bad sense we need our medics." Yue stood and glared at Yamato.

"You said we needed to hurry." Yue's voice was angered.

"Yes but it would be worse to have two of us unable to fight then to lose time." The blind nin shook his head and started walking away.

"Go on ahead; I have something to take care of." Before anyone could protest he was gone.

"Naruto may I speak with you?" Yamato stared after the fourth member of they're team as he spoke.

"Sure." They both walked a good twenty feet away before Yamato spoke with a strong voice.

"Naruto there is something you need to know. The one who hurt Yue and Sakura was not Orochimaru." Yamato took a deep breath and a step closer to the blonde. "It was you."

"So you mean the bridge, the landscape, and Yue and Sakura's wounds was… me?"

88888888888888888888888888888888

(Yue)

Yue removed his ripped clothes and got into the small pond he found. He made sure the wound was under the cool water to help it heal. "You haven't had this much trouble healing in awhile have you?" Yue turned his head to face the speaker who was laying in a tree and female. She had long black hair held up in a pony tail, her right eye was covered with an eye patch and all her bangs were gathered over it and the other eye was green, she wore a full silver suit with white fingerless gloves made of metal, her shoes were white and made like armor along with matching shoulder and knee pads.

"No I haven't. And you haven't come to visit me in some time have you?" The girl jumped down landing like a cat.

"Sorry. I've been working. It's nice to run into a familiar face though." She laid down on her stomach at the edge of the pond now showing the holster on her lower back. "That Kyuubi kid seems like a handful. Cute, reckless, naive, dangerous. You must be busy, busy, busy." She licked her lips. "I wouldn't mind a taste."

"He's taken." Yue said quickly and defensively.

"By you?"

"No. We are brothers." Yue walked further into the water to get deeper.

"Then the pink haired girl? Hmm she's pretty to. Innocent, but strong." Yue glared at the girl.

"I'm warning you Cerberus. Touch either of them and I will rip your heart out!" Cerberus rolled her eye.

"Aren't we protective? You know I would never mess with someone who is important to you." Yue's face hardened. Cerberus stood sensing an attack coming.

"That happens to be what you said about my brother and you almost ate him!" Cerberus smirked and walked onto the water using chakra so she wouldn't fall in. She kneeled in front of Yue and placed her hand on his shoulder. Yue's skin jumped when Cerberus started to trace the scars that covered his skin. "What are you doing?" Yue growled.

"You didn't have all these last time I saw you. After all anything good enough to scar normally healed before it did." Yue pulled away from the other and sighed.

"My wounds have been healing slower sense I became an ANBU." Cerberus moved closer and poked at the curse mark.

"And this? Orochimaru correct?" Yue said nothing as his heart ached the memories from his past crushing him. "Would you like me to remove it?" She didn't wait for an answer. She bit into Yue's skin where the curse mark was quickly and sucked. An ear splitting scream left Yue's lips. This was more painful then when Orochimaru gave him the mark.

Cerberus pulled away and spit a black substance into the water. "W-What did you do Cerberus?" Yue threw a punch but it was dodged by the demon.

"The mark is gone. Your welcome." The black haired girl looked off into the distance. "I think your friends are in danger." With thoughs words Cerberus was gone. Yue felt that they were in danger as well. He quickly dress and ran after them fearing he wouldn't have enough time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: Next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to vote on my pole!

Naruto: REVIEW!

Itai; Ow

Nani; What

Gomen; Sorry

Demo; But

Sentences

Shizuka-ni shiro-yo Naruto; Be quiet Naruto


	23. Black and White Hair

Featured song: 5. marz by Megaherz

Sasuke laid in bed staring at the wall. He was very upset about what Sai had said. He felt bad enough for what he had done, now he felt worse.

FLASHBACK

"My name is Sai. You must be Uchiha Sasuke." Sai's fake smile did not fool Sasuke. His glare hardened.

"Achi ike-yo(1)."

"Your old team mates did not fall for my smile either. Yue and Sakura beat me for it." Sasuke Laughed on the inside having to trouble seeing the pair do so but hardened his gaze at the other and Sai froze with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Kabuto yelled at the raven to stop. Sai fell breathing hard.

"Do not teas Sasuke, he does not take it well when it comes to his old life." Orochimaru explained. Sai got up and stared at Sasuke being sure not to look into his eyes.

"Naruto has told me much about you. He's been looking for you sense you supposedly died. I noticed Yue didn't approve. In fact he seems to hate you." Sasuke's eyes fell to the ground.

"I seem to remember people like that." Sai continued to be sure this is the Sasuke he was looking for.

"Naruto thinks of you as a brother I've been told."

"I only have one brother. And I want him dead." Sasuke stood and looked at Orochimaru. "Let's go."

Sai reached in his pocket and pulled out the necklace he found holding it up for the man to see. "I believe this is yours." Sasuke stared at the pendent with wide eyes. He turned away and gritted his teeth.

"That does not belong to me anymore."

END OF FLASH BACK

Sasuke pulled the necklace Yue gave him out from under bandages he wore to hide the pendent. "You gave up."

88888888888888888888888

Kabuto walked through the halls flipping through the files of ANBU. "They seem to be real." He said to himself as he passed the file about Yamato. He stopped flipping with a smirk when he saw Yue's picture. He started reading the profile with interest. The height was 5, 6 and the weight was 164. 38 complete S rant missions, 53 complete A rank missions, and 25 B rank missions. ANBU name Neko.

88888888888888888888

Red eyes shot open and glared at the wall. "Who's there?" Sasuke yelled the question. When he didn't receive an answer he spoke again in a calmer voice. "What do you want?"

"I want to take you back to Konoha." Sai's fake smile was back. "I was here to kill you but I have changed my plan. To help protect the bonds you have with them. This pendent you said wasn't yours belongs to one of them correct?"

An explosion was heard by the three standing in the hall. "What was that?" Sakura asked. The three ran down halls and corners to find where the sound had come from. Sakura stopped when she looked down a hall to see that there was a new opening. She ran at it as fast as she could when she saw Sai get up. Naruto ran after Sakura. He tripped on his own feet and struggled to get up. Running again he quickly found himself next to Sakura. He looked up and his eyes widened. Sasuke stood staring down at them with an emotionless face. He wore a male's kimono with a white top and dark blue pants; the shirt was left open with bandages covering his chest.

"Sakura, Naruto. You're both here. But…" Sasuke's eyes shifted around in search for some one. "Where are Yue and Kakashi?"

"Sadly Kakashi is not here. I have taken his place." Yamato said as he walked into the sun light. "And Yue didn't want to see you." Yamato said figuring it was the truth.

"Is that so? And this man is my replacement. Another for the group of do gooders. He even looks like me."

"My mission was to find out if you really were alive and kill you. But I don't think I can do that now. Not that I know how much Naruto and Sakura care for you. To know someone can care for someone else that much…"

"Get over yourself." Sasuke growled. "I broke those bonds because they weakened me. Because of those bonds I lost focus of what was important. Avenging my clan by killing my brother. I have no use for them, they could die for all I care." Naruto shook his head. Yue's face flashed in his mind along with the memory of the day Sasuke left.

"Then why? Why didn't you kill me that day when you had the chance!" Naruto held back the tears that threatened to fall. "Leaving me alive, is that how you broke the bonds!"

"No. The only reason you are alive is because I didn't want to be HIS pawn." Naruto flung his arms around in frustration.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." With those words Sasuke disappeared. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that the Uchiha was now next to him. "Now that I think about it wasn't your dream to be Hokage? And yet you waste your time chasing after me, shouldn't you be training?" Sasuke smirked. "At this rate you'll never be Hokage."

"Why should I be? When I can't even save my best friend. Not even for Yue who no longer smiles, who never speaks with a kind voice, not sense you left. He says that he protects me now." Naruto's voice was a little shaky. He felt Sasuke should know this. That Yue gave up on him and now wants him dead.

"Is that so? Then tell me." Sasuke grabbed the handle of his sword. "What do you think? Will Yue save you?" Sasuke pulled the sword from its sheath and shifted it so it aimed for Naruto. The sword came down and Sasuke was about to stop it until it came in contact with another piece of metal. He blinked and found himself face to face with the one thing he really left behind… Yue. But he wasn't surprised by that, what did surprise him was Yue's white hair that looked almost like it glowed and was not held back by the blue hair tie.

"I'd say yes. After all Sasuke the first person I swore to protect left to join my enemy. Do you really think I would let the same person kill the one I protect now?" Yue moved the sword away from Naruto and grabbed the blonde's arm throwing him out of the way.

"Yue. Your late." Sasuke got into a fighting stance. Yue held his demon sword tightly. "You know I don't like it when your eyes are covered like that." Sasuke threw a kunai at Yue cutting only the head band. The forehead protector fell to the floor and Sasuke's eyes widened. Yue's eyes were the color of blood. The older raven now felt like he was dipped in acid. His skin burned and his heart felt like it was being ripped out. Suddenly the pain stopped. Yue grinned a sinister grin.

"You're quit the fool Uchiha. You knew Yue's eyes caused pain which is why they are always hidden." Yue's voice was different. It was even colder if possible, and was scratchy, and deep.

Yue raised his sword and ran at Sasuke faster then the eye could see. Sasuke caught the attack. Red eyes widened when Yue's sword did not brake. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you sad that your sword isn't stronger then mine?" Yue's grin fell and his eyes stared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He was kneeling over on his hands as his nails turned to claws. Yue pushed Sasuke away and appeared next to Naruto holding his shoulder tightly and ready to defend himself should Naruto lose control. Sasuke glared at Naruto using his eyes to see the demon fox.

"Go away. I don't need your power anymore." Naruto said to the nine tailed demon.

"You will only come brawling back to me for power again. Why not waste the Uchiha now?" Before the conversation could continue Sasuke appeared next to Sasuke. The demon stared into the red eyes with amusement. "I haven't seen such eyes since Madara."

"Well then this most bring memories for you demon." A voice could be heard from the shadows. All the three could see was white hair and red eyes.

"Kekaro Ama."

88888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke's gaze softened the slightest bit and he pulling his sword up again. His eyes widened when a cocoon of wood wrapped round him. In a blink of an eye Sasuke was gone leaving a hole in the wood. He now stood in the same place as before glaring down at them.

Naruto stood next to Yue whose eyes were now closed and his hair was once again black. Yue growled and ran at the wall running up it and attacking Sasuke once again his hair falling into his face. They're swords clang together in an angry dance. They're swords met and the two pushed at the other. Sasuke glared at Yue looking him up and down. "You gave up." He said simply and Yue pushed him away.

The younger knew what he meant. He was right Yue had given up. The only reason he kept the pendent was because it reminded him why he trained so hard. "There was nothing to give up on." Yue said as they're swords came in contact again.

"What do you want Yue? I thought you hated me!"

"I should be asking you that! You pose a threat to Naruto and Sakura, to the village, to everything I care for and for what? The question here is what do you want from us Sasuke!" Yue kicked Sasuke in the stomach but it did hardly anything to the older. "Tell me!"

"You only get in the way!" Sasuke dodged an attack and Yue growled like an angry animal.

"Of what? Your revenge on Itachi! Oh you have no idea how in the way I am!" Yue yelled and they're swords came in contact again.

Sasuke a took deep breath ready to ask the one question that's been bugging him. "Why do you want to kill me? I thought you protected me." He said the last part with a mocking tone. Yue growled and attempted to kick the man's feet out from under him. Sasuke got out of the way.

"I promised to protect you. I can never let anyone kill you… except me." Sasuke smirked.

"The protector is the killer of the person they want to protect. What irony." Yue swung his sword at the male only to have Sasuke dodge and push him hard enough to throw him back into the crater.

Naruto and Sakura ran to Yue to make sure he wasn't hurt. When they looked up Orochimaru was with Sasuke. "Let's go Sasuke." He said and they watched as the two disappeared. Naruto ran forward and shook his head. Sasuke looked away and then was gone. The blonde fell to his knees and let his head touch the ground. Yue kneeled next to him and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Crying won't bring him back." Sakura said partly to herself and part to Naruto as tears fell down her cheeks. Naruto sat up showing the small rivers running down his own cheeks.

"Sai." Said boy turned to Yue as the other stood. Yue put his left hand out and waited for Sai to take it. He did and Yue shook they're hands slowly. "You are willing to forget your mission to help your comrades, you wanted to help Naruto and Sakura and for that I am grateful. Today you have earned my respect." Yue stopped they're hands but did not let go. "My name is Kekary Yue." The boy reintroduced himself with a much more relaxed tone.

Sai smiled the closest he could get to one. "My name is Sai." Yue dropped his hand and sighed turning his head toward where Sasuke had been standing the sword in his right hand disappearing. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail tying it with a light blue hair band.

Naruto stood and grabbed Yue's forehead protector examining the ripped fabric. He put the metal and cloth in his pocket and untied his forehead protector as he walked to his brother. He reached his hand out offering the head band to the raven. "You can barrow it until we get yours fixed." Yue took the offering and tied it over his eyes.

"Let's go home." Before the Kekary boy could take a step Sai spoke up.

"Hey." He pulled the Uchiha pendent out of his pocket. "Is this yours?" Yue turned to the pendent with a heavy heart.

'_How did Sai get it?'_ He thought as he snatched it away putting it on then hiding it under his shirt. "Thanks." He said almost sarcastically.

"Go on ahead. I want to talk to Yue." Yamato said to the other three. They nodded and ran on ahead. Yue didn't move nor did he face the man. "Yue, do you have a demon sealed inside you?"

There was a long pause before the boy answered. "No."

"Then why was your hair white?" Yamato crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

"It really is none of your concern. All you need to know is that there is no demon sealed inside me." The raven started to walk away in the direction of the other three. Yue quickly caught up to them and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Please don't kill him." Naruto Placed his hand on Yue's and turned pleading eyes at him though he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"He tried to kill you. I can not just let such things go." Yue pulled his hand away and fell to the back of the group. Naruto's gaze saddened and he looked at Sakura who had a look of concern. Yue was being fill with hatred and vengeance, they had to find a way to spare the Uchiha.

(A few days later)

"You know he isn't going to be easy to keep quit." Yue said to Tsunade as he leaned on the desk facing away from the blonde.

"Donzo is one of the council members who thought Sasuke should be kept a secret. This will not get out." The blonde woman did not look up and continued to file paper work. "I see your forehead protector is fixed."

"No. This isn't mine." Tsunade looked up stopping what she had been doing.

"It isn't Naruto's his is black. That one is blue." The cloth holding the forehead protector up was indeed blue though a very dark shade. "Who's could it be no one is missing they're head bands."

"The one Itachi gave me." Yue said simply. Tsunade returned to her work.

"I forgot about that." Tsunade pulled out a scroll and set it down crossing her arms and eyeing Yue with concern. "I read Yamato's report. You lost control?"

"No. I gave up some of my control. I know very well that I am too weak to beat Sasuke." Yue turned to face the older and his head sagged as he continued to lean over the desk.

"I wouldn't say that. You were taught be each of us and more. But you can't let Ama take over. You might never get control back, and you know as well as I that Ama loves to destroy things. Next time it could be your team or even the village. Don't go crawling to your bad half so you can beat a traitor." Yue's fist came in contact with the desk but only lightly. His head was still down so his bangs hid his face.

"I know. But there is only so much I can do. Ama feels my hate and anger but it's much stronger in her so when I confronted him I couldn't hold her back. If Naruto didn't need me when he did I probably would have changed all the way." Yue took a deep breath and lifted his head. "I used my wings. And ever sense she has been harder to keep at bay. I don't know what she wants! The more I use some part of her power the less control I have!"

"Yue. Take off the forehead protector." The raven didn't move. Tsunade could feel her blood bowl. "That is an order." Yue hesitantly removed the forehead protector and opened his eyes staring at the desk. His eyes were not the blue they normally were. They were blood red and filled with pain, anger, and hate. Yue tied the head band around his head again and let his head fall.

"They have been that way sense he left. Tsunade if this keeps up. It won't be safe around me. Ama has thousands of years of knowledge. She has all the memories of my lives and she is filled with nothing but bloodlust. She toys with people and then destroys them. I don't want her to hurt anyone." Yue fell to his knees and sighed.

"When you get back from this next mission I want you to take a brake. Lock your self in your room if you have to but you have to get Ama to calm down. Am I understood?" Yue nodded and stood as if they had not spoken of his other half.

"Yes Hokage-Sama. I will go with Naruto to visit Kakashi and then I will leave." The woman nodded and Yue left. Tsunade leaned back in the chair and stared at a picture of Yue as a child and the three shounin. (Is that actually what they are called?)

"Don't lose yourself Yue. Sasuke is not a traitor."

HellRat: It feels really short…

Naruto: It's longer then some of your chapters. But it does feel short.

HellRat: I might edit this one later.

Sakura: REVIEW!

Naruto: I'm the one who says review!

Achi ike-yo: Get out of here


	24. Mission Of Suna Part 1

HellRat: I'm working on updating my other stories to. Oh and NaruLove13 thinks I'm not doing enough character development so I'm working on that.

Naru/NaruLove13: I told you its not me who thinks it!

Naruto: I kind of like this chapter. Except it doesn't show me kicking someone's ass!

Yue: (Rolls eyes)

Sakura: On with the chapter!

HellRat: P.S. Sorry if I put down Sana instead of Suna. I'll fix that later.

**Featured song: Lost Northern Star by Tarja Turunen**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai waited under a tree for Yue. They each wore clothes that wore loose and comfortable. When Yue showed he was wearing something that was certainly not for someone's day off. He wore a long sleeve black fishnet shirt with a white high neck vest that was zipped up, off white pants, and ninja sandals which were not normal for him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked as he looked the boy up and down.

"I have a mission that I'm leaving for." The raven explained and the three once again looked him over.

"I've never seen those clothes before. Where are you going?" Sakura was the one to speak this time.

"I'm going to Suna. Temari and Kankuro are coming here and with what's been going on asked me to watch over Gaara while they were gone."

"Are you still coming to see Kakashi?" Sai finally spoke up and Yue nodded.

"I have to get going before Temari and Kankuro leave Suna so I went to see him earlier." Yue turned to Naruto with an apologetic look. "Sorry for leaving like this Naruto." Naruto shook his head dismissing Yue's words and the blind nin left. He headed for the gate feeling slightly excited to get to see his friend. The blind nin hadn't seen the red head sense he was abducted by the Akatsuki. The feeling that the Akatsuki would try again was there as he nodded to the guards at the gate.

Yue took off in a run and jumped into the trees as he made his way to the village of the sand. He only hoped Tsunade would not be angry with him for leaving early.

(The next day)

"Kazekage-Sama." A man bowed to Gaara and the red head nodded. "Kekary-San has arrived from Konoha."

"Bring him in." Gaara ordered.

"Already here." The Kazekage Jumped when the voice spoke up from the window behind him. He turned to the figure to see Yue in the clothes he always wore to the sand village. "Your pretty slow sometime aren't you Gaara?" He smirked at the others slight surprise.

"You will not address Kazekage-Sama so informally!" Gaara held his hand up silencing the other man.

"It's fine. I would prefer he address me with my name." Gaara turned to the man with a glare. "You may leave." With in seconds of the words reaching the air the man was gone. Yue stood from his seat on the window sill and sat on one of the couches in the room.

"So why did you send for me?" The raven asked and leaned on the arm rest of the couch.

"I suppose it is because Temari trusts you. Why didn't Naruto come with you?"

"He had some training to do. And I'm sure Sakura is going to want to train as well." Gaara sighed and started up on the paper work he was working on before the other arrived.

"You are probably tired. You should rest until I am done here or something comes up." Gaara said and Yue sat up strait. Gaara could feel the glare that came from the other side of Yue's forehead protector.

"My job here is to protect you. Sleeping would be a mistake."

"But if you don't sleep it will make it harder to protect me. I am sure nothing will go wrong with out you waking anyways. After all you are the lightest sleeper I know." Gaara was smirking on the in side when Yue nodded and laid down for sleep. After about five minutes the older's breathing had evened out and his mussels relaxed. His sleep was deeper then Yue intended for he had not slept sense he left Konoha. But still Yue's life-force filled the room to wake him should anything he needs to deal with come up.

8888888888888888888888888888

(Yue's dream)

Yue stood in front of a big gate with his family emblem on it. I big tower could be seen on the other side with the emblem also clearly on it along with many houses. The boy entered the guards standing down when his life-force surrounded them telling them they were no match. He walked strait to the tower as many Kekaro's stared at him in suspicion. He ignored them until two tall men got in his way. One had black hair the other brown, both had brown eyes, the one with black hair wore a jounin uniform that was instead of green and black white and blue. The other wore blue formal robes.

"What business do you have here?" The man with brown hair asked with a glare. He seemed to ignore the life-force assaulting him even though it was a much stronger then his.

"I am here to see the people in charge and Kekaro Saku Ren." Yue responded with an irritated voice.

The black haired man grabbed Yue's arm and started walking back to the gate. "No trespassing. Anyone that is not of the Kekaro name must have an escort." Yue stopped walking. The man pulled on his arm but the raven did not move. The other man grabbed his other arm but again he would not move.

"Let go." Yue's voice was colder and you could tell his words were an order. When the men ignored him he spun so fast he looked like a blur. When the men let go they were thrown into walls and Yue stopped, walking toward the tower again.

"Damn it!" An alarm went off for now Yue was thought to be a threat to the Kekaro family. Now two more men and three women came at the new found threat. Yue's shield went up throwing them all back. The nin did not stop walking as he threw kunai that pined his targets down and used his shield to keep people away. He did not want to hurt his family even if they did not know who he was and thought him a threat. He would not harm the people who shared his name.

"STOP!" Yue stopped walking when he realized Ren was standing before him along with the part of the family left in charge while his family was away in Konoha. "Yue what are you doing here?" Ren asked. The Kekaro's that had been attempting to fight him stared in wonder. Who was this person and why was he here? Could he be friend's with Ren-Sama?

"I needed to speak with you and the Kekaros who think they have authority over me." Yue said. Ren sighed and walked over to him taking his sister's hand. Ren, Yue, and two others who were male and female walked to the tower that had five more floors then the hokage's tower.

When they arrived Yue sat on the couch in the very large living room.

"Ren who is this child?" The male who had black hair and green eyes asked. He wore white formal robes.

"To us his name is Kekaro Saku Yukane, to Konoha he is Kekary Yue." The man and woman had looks of surprise as they stared at the royal figure.

"Yukane-Sama!" Said the woman who had long black hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a purple formal robe.

"Oh now you show respect. And what is with all the formal robes!" Yue asked in annoyance.

"You left us in charge and we decided we will show our class in our clothing." The man said with a smirk. Yue stood anger clear on the part of his face you could see.

"You were meant to protect the family not play ruler. They will dress as they wish!" Yue felt insulted that the people they left in charge would try and force his family to do something so stupid.

"I told him the same thing Yukane-Sama" The woman said bowing her head.

"Shemiko? You decided to be the second?" Yue was surprised when the girl nodded. Yue shook his head and glared at the man threw his forehead protector.

"May I ask what you have come for Yukane-Sama?" The man was clearly not happy.

"I've come to tell you that your family is no longer in charge. Of me, of my family, or of what my family wears." The other three in the room had surprised expressions.

"You're coming home?" The man asked and Ren took four steps back pulling Shemiko with him.

"Yes I'm going home when I'm done here. No I'm not returning to the light village."

"What are you talking about? This is your home!" Ren and Shemiko took two more steps back Shemiko being unwilling.

Yue ran at the man faster then the eye could catch, he grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground still holding his neck tightly. Shemiko pulled on Ren's hold of her arm but she was still held in place. "Let me make one thing clear Rai. Home is where you grow up; home is where people who love you protect you. I did not grow up here, I was not protected here, and at home I have a little brother who is my family. Ever tell me what to do or what is what to me and I will do more then make it hard to breath." Yue let go of the man and stood up strait pulling the man up with him.

Yue looked at Ren and walked up to him. "Ren is now in charge of the Kekaro compound."

"Yue." The raven jumped when Gaara's voice called out. He sat up and faced the red head.

"Yes?"

"I'm finished." He said as he walked to the door. Yue got up and followed him. "Should I show you your room?"

"I will be staying with you in your room. Easier to protect you if I'm in the same room at all times." Yue responded in a matter of fact tone.

"I suppose your right." Gaara stopped walking and turned to Yue who stopped walking as well. "Except you are not here to watch me at all times you are here for support if something goes wrong."

"Gaara please let me do my job. I will protect you as I would another mission the only difference being you are not just some person I don't know, you are a good friend." Yue placed a hand on his shoulder holding it tightly. "We almost lost you last time. We don't want a repeat."

"I understand. You will stay in my room then." With those words the two started walking again. When they made it to Gaara's room Yue was not surprised to see how big it was. It was a little bigger then Yue's room with many windows covering the walls, A big king sized bed was in the center of the room against the wall across form them with a night stand on the right side, a dresser was against the wall to they're left and a small couch was to the right. A door was next to the dresser that Yue assumed led to a closet. The raven walked over to the couch and sat down. "I need to change and then we will head to the dining room for diner." Yue nodded and Gaara disappeared into the closet.

Yue traced his scars on his arms which were hidden by the fishnet shirt. Gaara walked back into the room now wearing his normal trench coat closed at the top like a shirt and black pants. "Ready?" The older stood and nodded following Gaara out of the room. "Temari and Kankuro left while you were asleep so they will not be joining us."

"I understand." Was all Yue said. The rest of the walk to the dining room was silent. Some people bowed to the Kazekage as they were passed but none spoke. When they made it to the dining room Yue shook his head.

"Clever, making the two top levels of the building your home." Yue sat at the table next to Gaara who sat at the head of the long table.

"It's easier to keep things in order here if I'm not far." A young man walked out with two plates and set them on the table in front of the two. Yue and Gaara both nodded they're thanks and the boy left with a bow.

"I don't trust servants. Willing or not they are used for deception often." Yue said before taking a bite of his food.

"I doubt a member of Akatsuki would use a servant to do they're work." Gaara took a bite of his food as well and Yue shook his head.

"You'll be expecting them to hit head on like last time so they won't. These are people that learn from they're mistakes." When Yue was done speaking it went silent. Gaara wasn't sure what to say to the other's words and Yue found he was hungrier then he thought. The food was very good though he didn't know what it was. Gaara set his chop sticks down and stared at the other. Yue faced him as if asking what he wanted.

"Yue, The Uchiha who saved us before, what is your relationship with him and his brother?" Yue was surprised by the question. Gaara wasn't the type to go looking into some ones life.

"Itachi, the one who saved us was my teacher years ago and now is…" Yue wasn't sure how to finish his own words. 'What is Itachi to me?' He thought. Shaking his head he continued. "And Sasuke was once my team mate, however now he is my enemy. He means nothing to me." Gaara looked at the other with a look that showed his disbelief. He did see the way he treated him at the chunin exams, he wasn't stupid.

"You're lying." Yue turned to him as if asking way he said such a thing. "Even if your eyes are covered your emotions are written all over you, though someone who didn't pay attention wouldn't notice. When you were with Sasuke before you were protective and loving. But now you are filled with anger and confusion."

"Says the person who only wanted to kill when we met. And still you show less emotion then the Uchiha did way back when." Yue stopped eating placing his chopsticks down next to his half empty plate. "Yes Sasuke meant more to me then my own life once. But now he does not. He is a traitor who I must remove before he hurts someone else. He has done enough harm to my team."

Gaara's emotionless voice filled Yue's ears once again. "But your team wishes for his return. Wouldn't you hurt them by killing the Uchiha?" Yue stood and took a deep breath.

"I don't care if they hate me. As long as they are safe." With those last words Yue walked out of the dinning room and stood guard out side the door. In truth Yue knew Gaara was right, however should he bring Sasuke back he will more then likely be condemned to death_. 'I'm still surprised Itachi wasn't. Then again saving the Kazekage's life may have saved his ass as well. Seeing Sasuke die in front of them would be even more painful then I killing him with out the presence of Naruto and Sakura. Then they're was a possibility of Sasuke being sparred and going threw the same thing Itachi is going threw now… Or he would be thrown in jail but in that case every one wins.' _Yue almost laughed at his thoughts. He could imagine Sasuke going crazy in a jail sell while being stared at by many fan-girls. He had to admit he did miss the Uchiha's twitching eye when a fan-girl would attach to him and then Yue would have to help pull the insane girl off. But Yue's small smile fell. Sasuke was not the same anymore. He no longer worried about him or Naruto. He had become the very person he thought Itachi was. He would kill Yue or Naruto if it meant getting to Itachi, and now that is exactly what he would have to do to get to the older Uchiha.

Yue's thoughts were then cut off when the dinning room door opened and out walked Gaara. Gaara nodded to him and the two walked back to Gaara's room. The silence followed them as they walked. Yue didn't want to speak for he had had enough of talking and Gaara knew Yue would need time to take in what he said.

88888888888888888888888888888

(Else where)

A man stood on air staring down at the Kazekage's building. It was nothing like the Hokage's tower in Konoha. It wasn't even a tower it was more like a house the size of two mansions. The man was very tall, he had long white hair, pale, pale blue eyes that were almost white, he was muscular, and had a very handsome face. The man was wearing the cloak of the akatsuki.

The man stared at a hall way as he saw the Kazekage and another boy walk past the windows lining the hallway. The boy had long black hair held in a pony tail, his eyes were covered by a konoha forehead protector. He smirked at them. He had been watching the Kazekage for some time now and only now had he seen the other lovely boy. The man shook his head and mentally smacked himself. Whether he is staring at a boy or a girl this is no time to find the enemy attractive.

The boy he didn't know stopped walking and turned to the window. He could feel something come from the nin and heading right to him. He realized it was life-force and probably the way the nin could see. He poofed away before the life-force could reach him thus giving him away. The boy shook his head when he saw no one and started walking with Gaara again.

The man now stood in the hide out and nodded to himself. _'We will attack tomorrow_.' He decided walking to a room where he knew his partner would be. _'Fighting a life-force ninja, this will be a fun challenge.'_

HellRat: FINISHED!

Naruto: Who the hell was the guy with white hair!

HellRat: You'll find out in the next chapter which I am now working on.

Yue: Ok will you tell me who my love interest is before I go crazy!

HellRat: NEVER! Don't forget to vote one the poll. Its still the same one about Yue.

Sakura: I want to know to.

Itachi: Why do I get the feeling that this new OC of yours has to do with me?

HellRat: Ummm… REVIEW!

Everyone: HEY!


	25. Mission Of Suna Part 2

Naruto: On with the chapter!

**Featured song: Damned and Divine by Tarja Turunen**

Yue could feel the sun's warmth on his face as morning came. Gaara shifted in his sleep to move away from the sun trying to wake him. Knowing very well Gaara needed to get up Yue stood and walked to the side of the bed. He gently shook the Kazekage and Gaara's eyes shot open as he sat up. Unknowingly he also pushed Yue into a wall with his sand on reflex. The sand fell to the ground to revel Yue in a life-force shield which also fell.

"Not much of a morning person huh?" He joked at the red head. Gaara ignored him and got up walking into the closet to change. Yue chuckled and leaned on the wall waiting for the boy to come back out. He felt a little to worm being in the desert and all but ignored it knowing that taking off any clothing would show his scars to the world.

Gaara walked out of the closet door wearing his normal clothes instead of the Kasekage outfit. He headed out of the room Yue on his heals and found his way into the dining room. The two sat down and waited quietly for they're breakfast.

"Same one was watching us last night." Gaara stiffened and waited for him to continue. "I didn't see him but we were defiantly being watched. He's skilled to have avoided my detection. I feel a fight coming." Gaara nodded in understanding to the raven's words.

"We will spend the day preparing for an attack." Yue shook his head and Gaara showed confusion and silently asked Yue to explain.

"If we prepare it will tell who ever it is that they've been noticed. I have a plan that will give us information on this person and keep you safe."

"I'm listening."

(In Konoha)

Sakura sat under a tree staring at the sky feeling very nervous. Something was wrong and she new it. She wasn't sure if it was Naruto or Yue setting her nerves off but she didn't like the feeling.

The sun was beaming down onto the water of the pond she sat next to. It was beautiful she wished that her friends were sitting next to her but sadly they were off working or training while she was left to be up to no good. She wondered if she should amuse herself by pulling one of Naruto's old pranks. On the other hand she could use Yue's training ground and do something useful with her time.

Sighing she stood up and headed for the Kekaro house. At least then she wouldn't be alone.

When the pink haired girl arrived at Yue and Naruto's home she knocked on the door knowing that just going into the training ground would be rude. After a minute or two the door was answered by Kaika. The blonde smiled with an over whelming kind smile. "Sakura-Chan what brings you here?" Kaika asked her voice not really questioning.

"Well I was hoping to use the training grounds. I know Yue isn't home but I would rather train here so some random person doesn't disturb me." Sakura explained showing her own nervous smile. When ever Yue was away she was aloud to use the training ground at any time but now that Yue and Naruto were not the only residence she didn't feel it was appropriate to just barge in.

Kaika moved off to the side for Sakura to come in. "You didn't have to even ask Sakura-Chan. Yue explained to us that what is his is yours." The pink haired girl's smile changed from nervous to happiness and she walked into the house. She walked threw heading for the back door when she spotted two black heads in the kitchen. She stopped and looked in. The sight before her was surprising and filled Sakura's head with so many questions she knew Yue wouldn't want to even hear them all. But in the kitchen were Itachi and Serena. Itachi was smirking as he listened to her story while Serena was smiling happily. The first question was 'how did those two meet?' Then Itachi looked up at Sakura causing Serena to look over as well.

"Sakura-San, It's been awhile." Serena spoke waving her over to sit at the table with them. The pink heard girl obeyed and sat down next to Serena not sure how to handle being next to Itachi. "Why have you come?"

"Training. Yue said I could use the training ground." Serena stood up and sighed.

"Ok let me prepare the ground for you. I'll be right back." Before Sakura could abject Serena was gone and Sakura was alone with Itachi. She wondered where Kaika went.

"So how do you know Serena?" Sakura smiled at Itachi but he didn't answer her. "Is she your girlfriend maybe?" This got his attention sadly not in a good way.

"No." He growled almost angrily. "Such feelings belong to someone else." Itachi stood and left the room in a rage and Sakura sat there with her eyes wide. She did not expect that reaction.

"In the short time I've know him he's a very quiet person. It doesn't seem like getting him to talk is a good thing." Sakura looked over to see Kaika in the door way smiling at her.

"That's to be expected after all he is Sasuke's brother." Sakura got up and headed to the back door to see if Serena was done.

(Else where later that night)  
Yue and Gaara walked threw the halls heading for bed. Nether spoke a word and Yue seemed very on edge while Gaara seemed to not even pay attention. Passing guards and servants Yue nodded sharply while Gaara nodded in a normal greeting way. When they made it to the bed room Yue walked to the window and frowned. He turned to Gaara who was staring at him with curiosity.

Yue tensed and ran at Gaara tackling him to the ground as he yelled. "Get down!" The raven had an odd sense of Déjà-vu but ignored it. An explosion went off taking the roof off of Gaara's room. A man with white hair stood on air smirking at them. He wore the Akatsuki cloak and Yue growled. He grabbed Gaara's arm and ran out of the room. They ran down halls as servants and guards ran around franticly.

Yue stopped running and pulled an unwilling Gaara onto his back. The raven started running faster. Oddly he did not run fast enough to lose the Akatsuki member. Yue ran with Gaara out of the village with the white haired man on they're tail. Yue was slowing down when he made it to the middle of no where. The only thing close to them for miles was big boulders laid in one big area. The man did hand seals and Yue was thrown off his footing Gaara being thrown away from him. The white haired man went for Gaara who sat there doing nothing. When the man was about to grab him Gaara disappeared.

"A life-force clone." The man said turning to Yue who was standing with his arms crossed.

"You must be new to Akatsuki. By now they all know that nothing is what it seems around me." Yue spoke to the man with a smirk. "By now Gaara is far from the village. And you'll have to go threw me to get back to the sand."

"I see." The man returned the smirk. "You must be the konoha life-force nin Kekary Yue." Yue nodded and the man looked him up and down. "I see why the Uchiha betrayed the Akatsuki for you. An attractive body like that plus the power you pusses I'm thinking about enslaving you." The raven's eye twitched at the man's perverseness. "Well, I know your name but I feel bad you don't know mine."

"Don't bother. One of us will be dead soon." Yue growled and the man laughed.

"You judge people to fast Yue. I like to play with my toys." The man did hand seals thus starting the fight. Blade of wind made they're way at Yue. The raven seeing the blades with life-force dodged most of them while others scratched him.

Yue ran at the man five others of himself appearing all doing the same hand seals. The man just stood there as a colorful fire came from six different directions. Before the fire touched him he disappeared. Yue knew it wasn't a clone so he waited. Before he even noticed a strong force threw him at one of the boulders. Yue hit the rock very hard and fell to the ground as his head throbbed in pain. Yue stood up and the man was standing were Yue had been. Yue couldn't figure out how the man evaded his life-force and his other senses.

"You have no idea what your facing Kekary. I am the ninja of air. You can't hit me and you can't see me. I don't even need to move to kill you." The man grinned. Yue glared at the man threw his forehead protector. He now realized the man didn't use the jutsu Orochimaru used. No he did worse; the man could actually turn into air. Yue knew he was out matched but he also knew what the man meant by 'play'. All Yue had to do was keep him away from Gaara long enough for Gaara to be taken out of the village.

Yue took a deep breath and did hand seals. He then turned around lifted the over sized boulder out of the ground and threw it at the man. The man disappeared again and reappeared a few feet from where the rock landed. "A strength Jutsu, impressive." Yue made clones once again and quickly surrounded the man. Yue did hand seals once again and used a jutsu well known to be the jutsu of the Uchiha's. Fire went at the man again and he disappeared. Yue glared at the man when he was found.

"There's a flow in your ability. You can't attack when you use it."

"Observant aren't you?" He growled. Yue ran at him again with the clones. This time the man did the hand seals from before but this time there was an extra seal. The wind blades went at Yue again but this time there was three times as many. Most of Yue's clones were destroyed while the real one had his vest and legs cut in vireos places. Yue was bleeding from the legs while any cut good enough to bleed on his torso were small. Yue unzipped the vest seeing that it was ready to fall apart reveling Yue's strong yet slim chest threw the fish net shirt. The only scar that you could really see was the one that Itachi made on his chest. The white haired man resisted the urge to smirk knowing yet again this was not the time to drool over his enemy. He couldn't remember the last time a male made him feel like drooling, normally it was females.

Yue ran at the man and engaged him in Taijutsu. The man moved lazily as he blocked Yue's attacks. He smirked and Yue went flying with a strong gust of wind. He was once again thrown into a boulder. Yue growled at the man and once again made clones. Five Yue's ran at the man again but this time the Yue's ran circles around the man running very fast. The man fell to his knees as he struggled for air. He tried to use the air jutsu to get away but he just couldn't. Finally he reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword. He threw it into the clone's path. The small tornado stopped when three of the clones disappeared from the sword stabbing them. Then the man felt something grab his legs. Before he could act though he was pull into the ground to where only his head could be seen. The real Yue rouse from the ground and glared at him.

"Something I picked up from my sensei. Not exactly the easiest to get out of either." He did hand seals seeing that this was his only chance to end things. "**Life-force style! Go Hane no Ha!**(1)" The leaves came out of no where and headed for the man but before they hit he disappeared. Yue cursed and waited for the man to attack. The wind blades once again came at Yue, one almost cutting his hair, the others were after his torso. He dodged most of them but ended up with a big cut going clean across his back. He cried in pain but stood his ground none the less. Yue found the man standing in front of him. Yue did hand seals once again crying the jutsu. "**Earth Style! Kowareteiru Chikyuu No Jutsu!**(2)" The earth shook and under the man it split as if coming up and grabbing him. The man fell down a hole but turned to air before any real damage could be done. The man knew he was enjoying this fight far to much.

The man got ready to do a jutsu and looked up at Yue smirking. "My name is Garret." He said before doing the hand seals. "**Wind Style! Tatsumaki No Kutsuu!**(3)" Yue was pulled into a small tornado tossed around in it for a moment and then thrown out. He landed on his side, his hair fell out of it's low ponytail and now fell messily around Yue, his right pant leg was ripped up to his knee and Yue's shirt was ripped to shreds. The raven shakily got up and took the shirt off with out straitening up to show his face. Every one of his scars on his torso was now exposed. There were so many you'd think he was the most reckless nin in the world. Garret noticed the raven's forehead protector was thrown else where. Yue straitened up but his eyes stayed closed and also revealed his broken arm. He ignored it and the blood dripping down his back and made three normal chakra clones. They ran at Garret to fight but didn't even touch him before they were destroyed. Then Yue appeared behind the man and kicked him in the back sending him flying a few feet. He landed with no problem and smirked.

"Time to end this." He said. He only had to use one more jutsu to end this. And even if he didn't get the Kazekage the life-force nin would be a good choice to take back as well. He did the hand seals for the justu and the wind blades went after Yue. Yue couldn't dodge for all his life force went to healing his arm and back. Yue fell to the ground unconscious mostly from exhaustion. Garret started walking over to Yue but was cut short when a blue man was thrown at him and a wall of sand went up between him and Yue.

Gaara walked over to Yue with slight surprise when he saw Yue's torso. Gaara took off the Kazekage robe which he put on for no real reason and wrapped Yue in it. He then wrapped his right arm under Yue's shoulders and his left under the boy's legs and carried him away knowing that they're enemy would probably be gone already. A man bowed to him waiting for orders.

"Send a message requesting the medic Sakura to Konoha. I will take Kekary-San to the hospital. Tell no one of what you saw of this boy." Gaara said as he past the nin.

"Yes sir!" And with that the nin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(A few hours later in Konoha)

A knock was heard on the hokage's door and Tsunade looked up. "Come in." She said and Sakura opened the door and walked to the desk.

"You asked to see me Tsunade?" Sakura said with a sweet smile but that smile fell when she saw the look of worry on Tsunade's face.

"A message just came from Suna asking that you head there immediately. They were attacked and Yue has been injured pretty badly." Tsunade explained and Sakura nodded.

"How bad is he?" She asked remembering the time Orochimaru took Serena from them.

"I don't know. You might not actually be needed but I want you to go. Take any two nin's you choose except Naruto. We don't need him to worry if he doesn't have to." Sakura nodded in agreement and left.

"I'll leave as soon as I have a team." And with that she ran off to find help.

(A few days later in Suna)

Yue opened his eyes to see darkness. He tried lifting his right hand but the movement caused too much pain. His left hand went up instead and he felt a cloth over his eyes.

"You're awake." The voice clearly belonged to Gaara and as far as Yue could tell by the sound of the room Gaara was alone. "Don't move too much. Your wound on your back still isn't completely healed and your arm is broken." Gaara explained to Yue and sighed.

"What happened?" Yue asked as he held his hand to his head to try and stop the throbbing.

"There were two. I believe the other one was named Kisame. You lured away the stronger of the two it seems. The man who stayed in the village wasn't to difficult to defeat sense we were ready for him this time. When we finally made it to you, you had fallen and the man was ready to finish you off. Our plan was to kill both men but instead we ended up using the man named Kisame to distract the other while we got you out." Gaara explained as he sat at a chair next to Yue's bed.

Yue sat up even though he was told not too and grabbed a hold of his right arm. Gaara was about to push Yue down until he heard a crack and a cry from Yue. He looked at the arm and knew why the other had screamed. Yue snapped the bone back into place. He took a hold of the blanket and ripped it before tying his arm where it broke. He then laid back down. Gaara shook his head. "Once everyone told me I needed to care more. And now I am finding I care about the most reckless male in the ninja world who doesn't mind getting himself hurt." Yue chuckled.

Then the room went silent. Yue brought his left hand up and felt his chest. It was uncovered aside from bandages. "You don't know the whole story." Yue was getting ready to defend himself though he didn't know why. He pulled the blankets to cover himself.

"Don't bother. I do not need to know and I do not care to know. All you need to know is that this changes nothing especially not the way I see you." Yue nodded in understanding and laid down. Then a knock was at the door and Sakura walked in along with Kiba and Sai.

"Yue." Sakura ran to him and examined his condition. "Who snapped his bone into place?" Gaara nodded his head toward Yue. "The only person I know who would do such a thing." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine." Yue held the blankets tightly not really wanting Kiba or Sai to see his chest. Sakura noticed and understood why. She walked over to the other two leaf nins.

"Would you guys mind leaving for a moment?" Sakura asked them. They both looked at Yue and left. Yue sat up again and Sakura glared at him. "Don't…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw all the scars on Yue's arms and torso. She stared at the big scar going from shoulder to hip. She wondered how he got so many, she remembered so many times when he got badly hurt but the wound healed leaving no scar.

"Did you bring me some clothes?" Yue asked not liking the feeling of her stare.

"Um yeah." She set a bag on the end of the bed and pulled out a white baggy long sleeve shirt. "I think this one would be the best to wear in your condition." Yue nodded and Sakura helped him get the shirt on. The pink haired girl then went to the door and let Sai and Kiba back in.

"Man you put yourself in the hospital a lot! You're goin to scare us all to death if you keep this up!" Kiba shouted and grinned. Yue showed no expression and just sighed.

"How are you feeling Yue-San?" Sai had his annoying fake smile on and sat next to Yue on the opposite side of Gaara.

"Sore. Something about being thrown at racks and cut in various places." Yue said dully. This made both Sakura and Kiba laugh. Sai just smiled and Gaara glared at Sai. "How is Naruto's training going?"

"I really don't know. But I'm sure he's fine." The moment the girl said that Yue shook his head knowing Naruto probably hurt himself in some way. "Say Yue who did this to you anyways?" Sakura asked with more curiosity then she meant. She only knew of a few people who could do this much damage to Yue.

"An Akatsuki member named Garret. He was a nin who specialized in wind techniques including a jutsu that turned him into air." Everyone's faces except Sai's were graced with a look of surprise. Sakura shook it off and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara I think it is best to take Yue back to Konoha. He will be no use in his condition and Temari and Kankuro will be coming back soon." Yue shook his head and sighed.

"No. In my condition I should not be traveling. If we were ambushed I wouldn't be able to defend myself well. It would be safer to wait until my arm heals." Sakura knew Yue was right but she really wanted to bring him back. When Gaara nodded in agreement with her teammate she knew she would not win this argument. Yue looked at Kiba with a small fake smile though it seemed very real to the dog boy. "Will you be staying as well Kiba-San, or are your team upset about you coming here?"

"Neh, when Sakura recruited me this became my mission so as long as she's here I'm here." Kiba grinned. Yue was actually happy the nin was staying, he reminded him of Naruto. "Where is Akamaru?"

"Out side." Kiba said shrugging. Sakura started to examine Yue again and noticed the back of the shirt was being stained by blood.

"You see this is why you shouldn't be moving too much. You're bleeding again." Sakura growled out and playfully glared at Yue for adding to her work by being reckless. "I need you two to leave again so I can fix Yue up." She said pointing at Kiba and Sai. They nodded not really understanding why they must leave. When the two were gone Sakura gently took Yue's shirt off and started unwrapping his bandages. She stared at Yue's wound for a moment. It wasn't as deep or as big as before but it was bleeding despite being only as long as Sakura's hand now. She started helping the wound heal and Yue cringed ever so slightly.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked placing a hand on Yue's shoulder. Yue nodded and took a deep breath focusing his life-force on the same spot to help Sakura. After a few minutes the wound was healed leaving no evidence that it was there.

"You're still going to be weak from the damage it caused and there isn't anything I can really do for your arm." Sakura said taking Yue's arm very gently and locating where it broke. She found it to be right between Yue's wrist and elbow. Sakura took the ripped fabric off and took same bandages and wrapped them very tightly on the arm to keep it from moving much. Yue gasped at the sudden pain and bit his lower lip. When the girl was done wrapping the arm she pulled out another shirt that was Yue's normal sleeveless turtle neck and helped him get it on. After that she took more bandages and wrapped them around Yue's neck and back down around his arm making a cradle for the wounded arm which was now being held near his chest.

Yue held up his left arm. "Please bandage this as well."

"Why?" She asked seeing that the arm was untouched.

"Just do it. I don't want to walk around with people staring at my scars." Sakura nodded and walked around the bed and started wrapping the arm but not as tight as the other. When she was done Gaara spoke up to her.

"We should take him to my home. He will be less bothered there I'm sure." The other two nodded and Sakura pulled out a hair tie and brush. She started brushing his long hair back into its low ponytail leaving only a few long strands down to frame her face. Sakura then helped Yue stand he was very off balance but could walk. Sakura noticed that he was wearing baggy white pants; something uncommon in a hospital Though Yue preferred to walk Sakura set him down in a wheel chair then started pushing it. Gaara opened the door for them and when they were out followed them. Sai and Kiba stood from the seats against the wall.

"Where are we taking him?" Sai asked as they followed the wheel chair.

"My home." Gaara responded with a glare aimed at Sai. The boy was unfazed.

HellRat: Ok I could not think of a song for this chapter or the one before it so would someone help me with that? Oh and another thing, Narulove13 also known as Naru is asking that I make a separate one shot for this story featuring fluff between either Yue and Gaara or Itachi and Yue. Do you guys think I should do it? Please tell me.

Yue: HellRat also put up a new poll and wants you all to vote on it and trust me you want to vote. The one about my love interest is gone but she still wants you to tell her who you think my love interest is/should be.

HellRat: Before I closed it the answers were.

SasukeItachiGaaraShino

Naruto: Yue hasn't really been shown talking to Shino why did someone vote for him?

HellRat: (Shrugs) it is possible. The rest of rookie nine are about to have a lot more "screen time" if you will.

Sakura: Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon and it's been like what a year? But I had lost interest in most of my stories until recently. I reread my stories and I'm going to be re-writing most of them, to fix grammar, spelling, and make it more detailed and less rushed, I also will be changing the characteristics of some of my OCs. I will update all my stories as soon as I finish re-writing them, the order of which will be re-written when is as so; The New Miko, My Strange Life (The name is going to be changed to "The Demons of Konoha"), The Uzumaki Twins, Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived, A Warlock And The Demon Boy (The name is going to be changed to "Angel's From Hell"), Rookie Nine and Yue. Thank you for being patient and I promise you will love the changes to the stories. Please vote on the poll!


End file.
